Juste vous et moi
by EvilQueen3381
Summary: Regina a perdu et été exilée à Neverland avant d'être autorisée à revenir dans son royaume 16 ans plus tard. Le jour de son 18ème anniversaire Emma va la rencontrer et cela changera sa vie définitivement. Rating M commence avec le chapitre 6, je préviendrais en début de chaque chapitre pour ceux qui n'aiment pas.
1. Une rencontre qui va changer leurs vies

**Salut à tous voilà ma première fic.**

**Je vous laisse découvrir cette histoire en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre qui changera leurs vies**

« Maman, c'est aujourd'hui que je vais rencontrer les reines et rois des autres royaumes ? »

« Oui Emma, Pour ton 18ème anniversaire ils seront tous là. »

« Tous tous ? »

« Oui malheureusement. »

« Pourquoi malheureusement ? »

« Car il y en a certains que j'aimerais mieux ne pas voir. »

« L'EvilQueen ? »

« Oui. »

« Elle sera là ? »

« Oui, depuis 2 ans qu'elle est revenue du pays imaginaire elle n'a pas causé trop de problèmes tant que nous ne nous intéressons pas à elle, elle reste dans son royaume. Ton père a donc jugé bon de l'inviter pour ne pas créer de conflits politiques. Nous pensions vraiment qu'elle ne viendrait pas. »

« Elle a peut être envie de revoir le royaume blanc, elle a vécu longtemps ici. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit attachée au lieu. »

« Moi j'ai hâte de voir à quoi elle ressemble. »

« Emma ne t'approche pas d'elle, elle a peut être encore un plan qu'elle laisse mûrir pour me faire du mal. »

« Pourquoi te déteste t-elle tant maman ? »

« Ce sont des histoires du passé Emma. Des histoires de grandes personnes. »

« Mais enfin j'ai 18 ans aujourd'hui. »

« Tu es jeune Emma. »

« Tu dis tout le temps ça et au final je ne fais jamais rien. Tu ne veux pas que j'apprenne à me battre, ou à chasser, c'est à peine si tu me laisse monter à cheval et je ne peux jamais voir personne. »

« C'est pour te protéger Emma, tu es la princesse, il y a tant de gens mal attentionnés dehors. »

Emma se renfrogna et se rassit sur son trône, attendant que les rois et les reines paradent devant elle, impatiente de rencontrer celle qui la faisait frissonner d'excitation.

Les personnalités de chaque royaume défilèrent, chacun avait une grande phrase toute faite pour elle, des cadeaux et des courbettes qui l'écœuraient. Ceux qui avaient un héritier susceptible de pouvoir devenir son époux ne manquaient pas de le souligner et Emma regardait, impuissante, sa mère commencer à faire son choix. Snow lui avait déjà expliqué que quand le moment serait venu, après sa majorité, elle devrait trouver un prince parmi ses prétendants et qu'elle devrait se marier. Ce n'est qu'en les voyant là, alignés dans la salle, qu'elle comprit que sa mère comptait beaucoup sur ce bal pour accélérer les choses. Elle eut la sensation d'être soudain prise au piège, acculée face à ce destin qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle voulait sa liberté, elle se sentait trop jeune, beaucoup trop jeune. Elle avait envie de hurler quand elle la vit entrer. L'EvilQueen.

Elle se redressa dans son siège et l'observa, elle était belle, le temps n'avait pas eu de prise sur elle au pays imaginaire, elle semblait donc plus jeune que Snow, 35-40 ans maximum. Elle portait une longue robe rouge qui épousait ses formes parfaites et dégageait une aura de puissance et une beauté qui coupa le souffle de la jeune princesse.

« Bonjour princesse, je vous souhaite un joyeux anniversaire de ma part et celle de mon royaume. »

Sa voix électrisa Emma qui ne pouvait détourner son regard d'elle. Elle n'arriva même pas à formuler une réponse correcte et entendit vaguement sa mère le faire à sa place. La reine majestueuse la regardait droit dans les yeux et le monde tournait au ralentit autour d'elle. Quand elle rompit le contact pour s'adresser à Snow, Emma sentit une boule se former dans son estomac, elle voulait que la reine la regarde encore, n'ait d'yeux que pour elle.

« Snow White… quel… plaisir… De te revoir. »

« Regina. » Dit la reine froidement.

« Votre invitation m'a surprise, j'ai chaud au coeur de voir que vous allez de l'avant. » Dit-elle avec un sourire sadique et vainqueur.

« Fait attention Reg… »

« Attention ? » La reine explosa d'un rire noir. « Attention à quoi ? Je suis venu célébrer l'anniversaire de la princesse, de quoi devrais-je faire attention en ces temps de fête. » Elle se tourna vers Emma et reprit. « Nous nous reverrons ce soir princesse. » Et la dessus elle partit laissant un silence de plomb dans la salle ou personne n'osait plus bouger.

Une fois dans sa chambre Emma attendit d'être seule avec sa servante pour se laisser aller.

« Oh Ruby tu l'aurais vu, elle est si belle et si… royale. Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça. Après tout ce que disait ma mère, je la voyais… Je ne sais pas… déformée par son mal, peut être vieille ou avec un air sadique. Mais elle était belle Ruby, tellement belle. »

« Allons Emma, c'est l'EvilQueen dont tu parles, et on dirait qu'elle te fascine. »

« ELLE me fascine Ruby. L'as tu vu ? »

« Oui. C'est vrai que c'est une femme magnifique.»

« Elle est plus que magnifique. » Dit Emma en ne pouvant s'empêcher de repenser aux courbes parfaites de la reine.

« Princesse cessons de parler d'elle. N'avez vous pas repérer un beau prince parmi ceux qui vous ont été présenté ? Le prince August est un très bel homme à ce qu'on m'a dit. »

« Oui il est pas mal, mais il à presque 30 ans et je ne veux pas me marier. »

« Mais il faudra bien Emma. »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas vivre ma vie comme je l'entends, et puis j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer Ruby. »

« Mais Emma tu es la princesse, tu dois épouser un des prétendants qui te seront présentés. »

« Et bien j'aimerai mieux ne pas être une princesse. » Dit-elle en courant hors de sa chambre.

Elle fuit un moment dans le château à la recherche d'un endroit tranquille et fut attirée par un bruit de talons très lent. Elle s'avança doucement et vit l'EvilQueen qui avançait pas à pas en direction de l'ancienne chambre de son grand-père. Elle l'observa et vit qu'elle était en proie à un conflit interne. La reine respirait péniblement et semblait essayer de contrôler son coeur. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et l'ouvrit après un long moment. Emma fut figée par la peine qui traversa son visage quand elle vit l'intérieur de la chambre, et la reine recula aussitôt, laissant la porte se refermer alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre sa respiration.

Emma s'approcha et cogna contre un meuble attirant l'attention de la femme sur elle.

« Pardonnez-moi » balbutia t-elle rapidement.

« N'aie pas peur Emma, je ne te ferai pas mal. »

Elle la regarda dans les yeux et sentit tout de suite qu'elle pouvait la croire.

« Vous pouvez entrer si vous voulez. »

« Je n'y tiens pas tellement. »

« C'était la chambre de mon… »

« Grand-père… je sais… je te rappelle qu'il a été mon mari, c'était donc ma chambre aussi. »

« Vous vous remémorez de bons souvenirs ? »

« Des souvenirs oui… » Dit la reine avec tristesse.

« Pouvons-nous marcher un peu ? »

« Tu ne devrais pas t'approcher de moi Emma. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Car il faut toujours fuir le mal quand on se retrouve en sa présence. Ta mère ne t'a pas appris ça ? »

« Ma mère souhaite surtout faire de moi une bonne épouse. »

« Une épouse ? »

« Toute cette fête n'est qu'une mascarade pour me trouver un mari. »

« Oh… Et tu ne veux pas te marier ? »

« Non, je veux juste être libre et tomber amoureuse. »

Emma vit la reine la regarder avec choc.

« Tout le monde devrait avoir droit à ça. » Dit la belle brune dans un souffle. « Je vais te laisser Emma. »

« Non, je veux rester encore un peu avec vous. »

« On se revoit ce soir au banquet. »

« S'il-vous-plait votre majesté. »

« Ta mère ne serait pas contente de te savoir avec moi. »

« Elle n'est pas obligée de savoir. »

La reine semblait hésiter puis son visage s'adoucit devant l'air suppliant de la jeune femme.

« Bon très bien, allons dans le parc alors, je n'ai jamais aimé l'intérieur de ces murs. »

Emma la suivit en trottinant silencieusement et elles s'enfoncèrent dans le parc du château. Une fois dans une clairière, Regina s'assit et Emma fit de même timidement.

« Comment est votre royaume ? »

« Grand, et beau. »

« J'aimerai le voir. »

« Tes parents ne tiennent pas spécialement à me rendre visite et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils viennent. »

« Ma mère dit que c'est pour cacher ce qui se passe là bas ? »

« Elle pense que je torture mon peuple ? »

« Oui » Répondit Emma timidement.

« Ce n'est pas le cas Emma, je pense même pouvoir dire que mon peuple est heureux, en tout cas je l'espère. »

Emma était choquée, la reine semblait gentille et sans perversion contrairement à tout ce qu'on lui avait toujours dit. Elles restèrent presque 2h à discuter, la reine répondait à toutes les questions de la jeune fille sans mentir, ne cachant pas ses actions passées.

« Avez-vous déjà été amoureuse ? »

« Jeune princesse c'est une question bien personnelle. »

« Moi jamais. »

« Ca viendra. »

« Non je serai mariée avant. »

« Ta mère ne devrait pas répéter ainsi les erreurs du passé. »

« Que voulez vous dire. »

« Rien Emma, je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de rentrer, tes id… tes parents vont s'inquiéter. »

« On va se revoir ? »

« Oui ce soir. »

« Juste vous et moi ? »

« Je reste ici 3 jours, peut être que nous nous recroiserons. »

« Retrouvons nous demain ici à la même heure. »

« Jeune princesse vous avez mieux à faire qu'à chercher la compagnie d'une reine démoniaque. »

« Mais je veux vous revoir. »

« Je pense qu'il serait mieux d'éviter. » Dit-elle en voyant les émotions troublées de la princesse. « C'était un moment très agréable qu'il vaut mieux arrêter avant qu'il n'y ait des conséquences fâcheuses. »

« Je sais que vous ne me ferez pas de mal. » Dit Emma sans comprendre d'où ça lui venait.

« Pas volontairement princesse. Pas volontairement. » Dit-elle en passant sa main sur sa joue. Emma pressa son visage contre sa paume et la regarda et la reine recula aussitôt, de la crainte dans ses beaux yeux noirs. « Au revoir princesse. »

« Ma reine… Je ne vous trouve pas démoniaque. » Et Emma la regarda tourner les talons et disparaître. Elle rentra doucement au château et tomba sur sa mère paniquée qui la fit monter se préparer immédiatement pour le banquet. Quand elle entra dans sa chambre, un nombre incalculable de paquets jonchaient le sol.

« Voici des présents de tous les royaumes. » Dit Ruby. « Il y a des robes, des parfums, des objets. Votre mère pensait que vous pourriez porter une de ses robes pour le banquet pour montrer que vous appréciez ces attentions. »

« Y a t-il des présents du royaume noir ? »

« Hum… Oui… » Dit Ruby en s'approchant de divers paquets. « Ces trois là. »

« Laisse-moi les ouvrir. »

« Bien sur Emma. »

La jeune blonde ouvrit le premier et découvrit une robe de bal magnifique, elle était bleu ciel et brodée d'embroiseries argentée. Emma l'enfila aussitôt et annonça qu'elle portera celle-là.

« Emma, votre mère pensait plutôt… »

« Je veux porter celle là. »

« Bien princesse. »

Dans le second paquet se trouvait un magnifique étui à maquillage.

« Maquille-moi avec Ruby. »

« Oui princesse. »

Enfin dans le troisième Emma trouva un livre imposant sur lequel rien n'était écrit. La couverture en bois était délicatement gravée, mais chaque page était vierge. Emma referma le paquet avant que Ruby ne le voit et se prépara à sortir.

Une fois à la réception, Emma avait l'esprit totalement obnubilé par l'EvilQueen et son cœur accéléra quand elle entra dans la salle de bal. La reine lui sourit de loin en faisant un geste d'approbation concernant la robe qu'elle portait, et elle y répondit avant de se retrouver pousser par sa mère.

« Ne parles jamais avec elle, ne crois rien de ce qu'elle peut te dire, elle est dangereuse Emma, très très dangereuse. »

« Je ne trouve pas qu'elle semble dangereuse. »

« C'est parce qu'elle sait bien manipuler les esprits, c'est la mal Emma, elle ne t'apportera que du mal. »

« Laisse-moi tranquille. » Dit Emma agacée. « Je me ferai mon opinion moi même. » Et elle se libéra de la prise de sa mère pour aller s'installer sur son trône.

Emma s'ennuyait devant les discours d'allégeance et les promesses de chaque famille ayant ou non un héritier à lui proposer comme mari. Elle trouva vite son regard attiré vers l'EvilQueen qui les regardait tous avec dégoût. Son regard noir s'adoucit en croisant les yeux de la princesse et lui sourit avec soutient. Elle fit une grimace pour ponctuer une phrase interminable d'un des partis et Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son cœur s'emballa en voyant l'EvilQueen retenir un rire et lui sourire à son tour quand Emma leva les yeux au ciel d'ennui.

Emma ricana en s'apercevant que ses parents ne voyaient même pas la discussion silencieuse et les échanges qu'elle avait avec l'EvilQueen, ils étaient trop accaparés par leur choix de futur mari pour elle.

Après le repas, elle vit la reine se retirer et réussit à la suivre discrètement, peu de personne étaient encore là et ses parents étaient en grande discussion avec des rois et des reines. Elle la trouva sur un balcon, magnifique à observer les étoiles.

« Elles sont magnifiques n'est ce pas ? Si loin de nous et pourtant si visibles à nos yeux. »

« Oui… Magnifique. » Dit Emma sans quitter la reine des yeux.

L'EvilQueen s'en aperçut et ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« C'était une soirée fort… »

« Ennuyeuse ? »

« Je n'osais pas le dire. »

« J'avais envie de… »

« Crier ? »

« Oui. »

« Ca se voyait. »

« Pas pour mes parents en tout cas. Ni pour personne d'autre dans la salle. »

« Les gens vous aiment et tiennent à vous princesse. »

« Pas au point de vouloir mon bonheur. »

« Ils croient vous aider à le trouver en faisant ça. »

« Mais je ne veux pas me marier. »

« Je sais Emma, et vous ne devriez pas avoir à le faire. »

Emma fondit en larmes et se jeta dans les bras de la reine qui l'accueilli contre toutes attentes.

« J'aimerai pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi. »

« Enlevez moi, emmenez moi avec vous dans votre royaume. »

« Emma ne dis pas des choses pareilles, tu ne sais même pas si je te veux du bien. »

« Je sais que vous ne me voulez pas de mal. »

« Et comment ? Je suis l'EvilQueen. »

« Je le sais c'est tout. »

« Tes parents t'aiment, ta place est ici. »

« Mais ils vont me marier. » Dit Emma en l'agrippant un peu plus.

« Je peux essayer de leur parler, mais ils ne m'écouteront pas Emma. »

« S'il-vous-plait. »

« Je te promet d'essayer. »

Emma se détendit dans ses bras et releva la tête pour embrasser timidement sa mâchoire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle agissait ainsi, mais tout son corps mourrait de sentir la reine contre elle.

« Princesse, il est temps pour vous de rentrer. »

Elle la poussa doucement et recula et c'est à ce moment là que Snow entra comme une furie sur le balcon.

« Emma éloigne toi d'elle. »

« Maman je… »

« Emma obéis. »

« Nous ne faisions que discuter Snow, ne monte pas ainsi sur tes grands chevaux. »

« Que veux-tu à ma fille. »

« Aucun mal je te l'assure. »

« Emma va dans ta chambre. »

« Mais je… »

« Emma. » La coupa doucement la reine. « J'ai à parler à ta mère, écoutes là. »

La jeune princesse partit à contre cœur sous le regard choqué de sa mère.

« Snow tu es en train de commettre de graves erreurs. »

« Pardon ? »

« Pourquoi la forcer à se marier ? Elle est jeune et n'en a pas envie. »

« Qu'en sais tu toi ? »

« Je suis une étrangère et elle me l'a dit, c'est bien qu'elle ne le veut vraiment pas. »

« C'est son destin. »

« Depuis le temps tu devrais savoir que forcer quelqu'un à se marier et vivre une vie qu'il ne veut pas n'est pas le meilleur des destins possibles. »

« Je sais ce qui est le mieux pour mon enfant. Je fais ça pour son bien. »

« On croirait entendre ma mère. »

« Ne me compare pas à ta mère. »

« Tu agis pourtant comme elle. Toi l'ambassadrice du vrai amour, tu ne le souhaite même pas pour ta propre fille. »

« Je… »

« Elle est jeune et a le temps pour se marier, laisses la tomber amoureuse Snow, ne lui offres pas cette vie, je sais ce que c'est et regarde ce que je suis devenue. »

Regina sortit, laissant Snow abasourdie et troublée.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Emma ressortit le livre offert par la reine noire. Elle le regarda et sursauta en voyant des mots se tracer sur la première page.

'_Princesse vous feriez mieux de jeter cet ouvrage, je n'aurais pas du vous l'offrir, je l'ai fait avec de mauvaises intentions. Je souhaitais vous manipuler pour faire souffrir vos parents mais après notre rencontre je ne peux plus m'y résoudre. J'ai parlé à votre mère, je souhaite au plus profond de moi qu'elle m'aura entendu et qu'elle ne vous forcera pas dans cette vie d'amertume._

_ Regina'_

_ 'Ma reine, êtes vous là ?_

_ Emma '_

_ 'Oui princesse, je ne pensais pas que vous seriez devant le livre à une heure pareille.'_

_ 'Qu'est ce que cet ouvrage ?'_

_ 'Un journal que j'ai ensorcelé pour pouvoir communiquer avec vous. Je souhaitais m'introduire dans votre esprit mais vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi maintenant.'_

_ 'Je sais… Merci d'avoir parlé à ma mère.'_

_ 'Ce n'est rien. Dormez princesse, vous avez une longue journée demain.'_

_ 'Ne partez pas, je veux parler avec vous.'_

_ 'Détruisez ce livre princesse, si vos parents le trouvent, nous aurons des ennuis.'_

_ 'Non je veux pouvoir vous parler'_

_ 'Et si je ne répond pas.'_

_ 'Je continuerai à vous écrire, car je sais que vous me lirez.'_

_ 'De quoi voulez vous parler princesse ?'_

_ 'Vous ne souhaitiez pas être mariée à mon grand père ?'_

_ 'Non…'_

_ 'C'est pour ça que vous l'avez tué ?'_

_ 'Oui, et pour être enfin libre.'_

_ 'Je vous comprend'_

_ 'Vous ne devriez pas dire ça.'_

_ 'Je le dis quand même.'_

_ 'Vous êtes têtue.'_

_ 'Et très déterminée.'_

_ 'C'est une bonne chose ça, il faut s'accrocher à ses rêves princesse.'_

_ 'Je veux vous revoir.'_

_ 'Nous nous verrons demain.'_

_ 'Juste vous et moi ?'_

_ 'J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part…'_

_ 'Juste vous et moi ma reine ?'_

_ 'Nous n'aurons pas l'occasion, vous avez beaucoup d'obligations demain.'_

_ 'Au petit matin, avant que le boulanger ne commence son pain, retrouvez-moi dans la clairière. S'il vous plait ma reine.'_

_ 'Très bien princesse, A demain… Juste vous et moi.'_

_ 'Dormez bien ma reine.'_

_ 'Faites de doux rêves princesse.'_

Emme s'endormit en serrant le livre contre elle et rêva toute la nuit de la femme qui hantait maintenant ses pensées.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis :)**

**Bientôt le prochain chapitre.**


	2. La proposition innatendue

**Myria Clara Tonks, LaureHime97, HuddyfanLove, LegMa, Fanny, Jess, kimi27, Arya, Lira, Maritza, SGN1, Guest, Spooky, OncerandOthers, SwanQueen20, Merci à tous pour vos Reviews elles me donnent envie d'écrire toujours plus. Je suis contente que mon début d'histoire vous plaise et j'espère que la suite continuera dans cette lancée.**

**Pour répondre à vos remarques, effectivement Emma et Regina ont une grande différence d'âge mais comme tu le dis si bien Spooky, " True Love ravage tout"! J'aime beaucoup traiter la différence que l'âge donne sur leur façon d'appréhender les évènements, la différence entre la maturité de Regina et l'insouciance d'Emma. **

**Concernant le personnage de Snow je l'ai vraiment appréhendé différemment de ce dont on a l'habitude car je trouve intéressant de lui donner un caractère innatendu, voir comment elle aurai pu évoluer différemment de la gentille et douce Snow White :). Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous apprendrez progressivement les raisons de son évolution ainsi.**

**SwanQueen20 j'écrivais le chapitre 4 quand j'ai vu ta review, il y a donc un clin d'oeil pour toi dans ce chapitre :) Les décolletés de L'EvilQueen ont la grande capacité à me scotcher moi aussi devant mon écran :-P, Dans cette série, ceux qui font les costumes sont des artistes c'est indéniable :)**

**Au fait : Rien ne m'appartient malheureusement, juste le plaisir de leur inventer des aventures.**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La proposition inattendue**

Le lendemain, Emma se réveilla à l'aube serrant toujours son livre dans ses bras. Elle s'habilla en hâte et couru vers la clairière, faisant attention à n'être ni vue ni suivie. Quand elle arriva, elle trouva la reine assise dans l'herbe et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se lever elle se jeta dans ses bras.

« Ma reine je suis si heureuse que vous soyez venu. »

« Je suis heureuse aussi. Peux-tu m'appeler Regina ? »

« Vous me le permettriez ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Même devant des gens. »

« Oui princesse, si c'est votre désir. »

« Alors appelez-moi Emma. »

« Vos parents n'ap… »

« Je m'en moque Regina. »

La reine se leva et se dirigea vers deux chevaux.

« J'ai pensé qu'une ballade à cheval pourrai vous faire plaisir de bon matin. »

« Oh oui, j'aime tellement monter et je n'en ai presque jamais l'occasion. »

Regina l'aida à se mettre en selle et elles partirent doucement en discutant.

« Vous êtes une très bonne cavalière Regina. »

« Merci princesse… »

« Emma »

Regina sourit attendrit par l'air effronté de la jeune femme.

« Merci Emma, j'ai toujours aimé monter, c'est mon exutoire, mon moment de paix rien qu'à moi. Mon père m'incitait toujours à assouvir ma passion des chevaux mais ma mère trouvait que ce n'était pas une activité pour une femme respectable. »

Emma adorait l'entendre s'ouvrir à elle ainsi, elle la trouvait belle et comprenait que cette rencontre l'avait changé à tout jamais. Quand elle posait son regard sur la reine, elle sentait une chaleur dans son estomac, un sentiment doux et fort à la fois. Elle était en admiration devant son aînée mais comprenait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas innocents. C'était une adoration amoureuse qui grandissait en elle et Emma souhaitait se laisser complètement envahir par cet amour même s'il devait rester à sens unique.

Elles ne virent pas le temps passer durant leur ballade. Regina lui montra des coins cachés qui lui était inconnus sans les bois. Elle l'amena jusqu'à une cascade dont la jeune princesse ignorait l'existence.

« J'aimais m'échapper du palais et découvrir les bois avec mon cheval Rocinante. Quand j'ai découvert cette cascade je me suis endormie sur ce rocher à force de la contempler. Je ne suis rentrée que dans la nuit, votre grand-père était très en colère. » Dit-elle avec un air triste, se remémorant visiblement un très mauvais souvenir.

Elles ne revinrent que 2h plus tard etRegina dut faire diversion le temps qu'Emma se réintroduise dans le château. Aussitôt seule, la jeune princesse ne put s'empêcher de déjà languir d'être à l'après midi pour la revoir.

« Maman je ne veux pas me marier. » Dit-elle à sa mère qui entrait dans sa chambre pendant que Ruby l'aidait à s'habiller.

« Emma, ne vois pas le mariage ainsi, c'est une bonne chose, regardes ton père et moi. »

« Snow tu es injuste. » Dit David en entrant à sa suite.

« David… »

« Nous nous aimions, mais je te rappelle que j'étais promis à une autre et nous n'en avons fait qu'à notre tête. De plus je n'étais qu'un berger en réalité, du temps de ton père, aussi aimant qu'il était envers toi, nous n'aurions jamais pu nous marier. »

« Tu veux dire que c'est grâce à 'elle' si nous avons pu nous marier ? »

Emma releva le dégoût avec lequel sa mère avait dit le 'elle'. Elle sentait un besoin maladif d'avoir la reine dans sa vie et savait avec certitude que quoi qu'il arrive, sa mère serait toujours un obstacle. La question était, à quel point le serait-elle ? Que serait-elle prête à faire ? Emma n'avait pas les réponses mais elle les craignait beaucoup.

« Oui, s'il n'était pas mort ni Emma ni moi ne serions là aujourd'hui. » Dit son père en la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

« Mais David c'est… »

« Pourquoi la forcer elle est si jeune. »

« Oui maman, j'ai le temps, la guerre ne va pas éclater si je ne me mari pas. »

« Mais que veux tu Emma ? » Dit Snow en soupirant d'exaspération

« Découvrir le monde, je veux être libre maman. »

« Bon… Nous en discuterons plus tard. Cette après midi chaque roi et reine va te faire des propositions, nous pourrons discuter de ce que tu veux faire, parmi les choix que tu auras. » Dit finalement Snow, certaine alors que les seules propositions seraient des demandes en mariage, et que sa fille redeviendrait raisonnable.

« Oh merci maman, merci papa. »

Tout au long de l'après-midi, les propositions furent effectivement assez décevante pour Emma, chacun souhaitait la main de la princesse pour son fils aîné et proposait des faveurs au royaume blanc en cas de mariage. Regina restait tranquille sur son siège et ne semblait pas décidée à proposer quoi que ce soit pour sa part à la grande déception d'Emma.

« Je vous remercie tous pour vos offres et vos promesses, mais pour le moment je ne me sens pas prête à prendre une décision en termes de mariage. Je souhaiterai découvrir ce monde à l'extérieur de ce royaume et ait besoin de temps pour réfléchir. » Dit-elle, décrochant un soupir de désespoir à sa mère.

« Insinuez-vous que vous cherchez un royaume pour partir méditer ? » Questionna un roi.

« Le royaume noir vous offre son hospitalité si tel est le cas. »

Tout le monde se tourna choqué vers l'EvilQueen qui venait de prendre la parole. Emma comprit alors son silence jusque-là, elle attendait le meilleur moment pour braquer ses parents au minimum et avoir une chance de voir sa proposition acceptée.

« Vous serez accueillit comme il scié à votre rang et trouverez le calme auquel vous aspirez. Mon royaume et vaste et luxuriant, vous pourrez y découvrir des paysages et une culture que vous ne soupçonnez même pas. Mon peuple serait ravi d'accueillir comme il se doit la princesse du royaume blanc et bien sûr vous pourrez apporter autant de domestiques qu'il vous plaira pour vous sentir bien en ma maison si vous décidez de venir. »

« Regina je… »

« J'accepte. » Cria Emma en coupant sa mère.

« La séance est levée pour un moment je dois m'entretenir avec ma fille. »

Tout le monde sortit et Regina lança un regard rassurant à la princesse avant de disparaître.

« Emma tu es folle ? »

« Non maman, j'ai envie d'y aller. »

« Elle est DAN-GE-REU-SE. C'est un monstre, une tueuse sans cœur, c'est… »

« C'est faux. » Dit Emma en serrant les dents pour ne pas frapper sa mère qui osait parler si mal de sa douce reine.

« Qu'en sais-tu ? »

« Je le sais c'est tout. »

« David aides moi. »

« Je pense qu'on devrait la laisser y aller. »

« QUOI ? » Cria Snow en lui jetant un regard incrédule.

« Je ne suis pas rassuré mais elle semble vraiment avoir changé, et Emma n'est pas heureuse ici, je ne l'ai jamais vu autant sourire que depuis qu'elle l'a rencontré. »

« David. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que nous n'avons rien à craindre pour Emma. »

« Je vous jure que vous n'avez rien à craindre. Oh laissez-moi y aller par pitié. »

« Nous venons avec toi alors. »

« NON. » Cria Emma malgré elle. Si ses parents venaient, Regina ne serait jamais détendue et naturelle avec elle, elle voulait connaître la reine, être seule avec elle, ne l'avoir que pour elle. « Si vous devez venir tout ira mal car vous ne vous supportez pas. Et puis c'est moi qu'elle a invité, juste moi. J'ai besoin de prendre de la distance, juste moi, si vous êtes là ce sera la même vie qu'ici mais ailleurs voilà tout. »

« C'est d'accord Emma. » Trancha David. « Mais Ruby vient avec toi. »

« Pas de problème » Dit Emma en se jetant dans les bras de son père. « Puis-je aller la prévenir ? »

« Non, nous le dirons ce soir au dîner. »

Emma se précipita alors dans sa chambre sur son livre.

_'Ma reine ma reine êtes vous là ?'_

_ 'Toujours Emma.'_

La jeune princesse sourit en voyant la réponse immédiate.

_'Mes parents ont accepté, nous l'annoncerons ce soir.'_

_ 'J'en suis très heureuse Emma, tu vas aimer mon royaume je te le promets. Et si ça ne te plais pas, je te ramènerai le jour ou tu me le demanderas.'_

_ 'Je ne demanderai jamais une telle chose, tout ce que je veux c'est rester avec vous Regina.'_

_ 'Ne dis pas ça, tu es jeune, ma compagnie te lasseras quand tu aspireras à de nouvelles aventures.'_

_ 'Jamais ma reine, jamais. Vous ne comprenez pas à quel point j'ai envie d'être avec vous.'_

_ ''Je le comprends peut-être plus que tu ne penses douce Emma.' _

_ 'Que voulez vous dire.'_

_ 'Rien Emma, reposes toi, nous nous voyons ce soir.'_

_ 'Parlez moi s'il-vous-plaît.'_

_ 'De quoi ?'_

_ 'Pourquoi comprenez-vous ?'_

_ 'Je pense avoir autant envie d'être en ta présence que tu n'as envie d'être en la mienne.'_

_ 'Pourquoi êtes vous si différente de ce qu'on dit de vous ?'_

_ 'J'ai fait de mauvaises, très mauvaises choses Emma. Je me suis laissée guidée par ma volonté de vengeance et mon amertume. J'ai compris mes erreurs et n'aspire plus à tout ça, mais il est difficile de pardonner et refaire confiance à quelqu'un comme moi.'_

_ 'Moi j'ai confiance'_

_ 'Et je t'assure que tu peux.'_

_ 'J'aimerais vous voir juste vous et moi.'_

_ 'Nous aurons tout le temps pour ça dès notre départ.'_

_ 'Je ne veux pas attendre.'_

_ 'Tu le dois. La journée est belle, profites en et nous nous voyons au dîner.'_

_ 'J'ai hâte.'_

_ 'Moi aussi.' _Répondit la reine bien 10 minutes plus tard.

Le soir le départ d'Emma au royaume noir fut annoncé et une rumeur de mécontentement se propagea dans l'assemblée. Regina s'en moquait, elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille les avertissements des uns et des autres contre elle. Mais elle vit qu'Emma les vivait très mal et s'énervait de plus en plus sur son trône. La princesse avait les larmes aux yeux et semblait prête à éclater en sanglot. Elle décida donc de prendre la parole, troublée par la réaction violente d'Emma face aux attaques dirigées contre elle.

« La princesse a décidé et c'est son choix. J'accepte de faire un pacte magique avec ses parents si cela peut vous rassurer sur le fait qu'il ne lui sera fait aucun mal et que sa présence dans mon royaume n'est due qu'à son choix. Le jour ou elle souhaitera revenir je la ramènerai personnellement, en attendant mon palais lui est ouvert. »

Le pacte fut fait le soir même et terrifia Emma, Regina dut mettre tout son pouvoir dans le sort, car il devait prouver qu'elle était prête à s'affaiblir pour assurer de son honnêteté. Emma vit la reine perdre ses forces progressivement et elle luttait pour ne pas tomber à genoux devant Snow qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir face à cette situation. Elle n'avait jamais vu cet air sur le visage de sa mère, une joie sadique face à l'état de faiblesse de Regina.

« Ca suffit maman, je crois que sa bonne foi est prouvée là. » Dit-elle en se précipitant vers elle pour la soutenir.

Snow sembla revenir à elle et donna ordre d'arrêter le sortilège. Regina respirait péniblement et regagna sa posture, soutenue par les bras d'Emma, avant de parler.

« Nous partirons dans 2 jours au matin. »

« Combien de temps ? » Questionna Snow.

« Autant qu'il sciera à la princesse. »

« Emma je veux que tu sois revenue dans... »

« Non maman, j'y resterai jusqu'à ce que je me sente prête à revenir, j'étouffe ici, j'ai besoin de ça, j'en ai vraiment besoin. »

« Bien. » Dit la reine blanche entre ses dents.

Regina inspira profondément et fit demi tour, cachant son état de faiblesse. Emma la suivit et la vit s'appuyer au mur dès qu'elle fut seule.

« Regina tout va bien ? » Dit-elle en s'approchant.

« Je ne me sens pas bien. »

« Ma chambre est juste là, venez, vous allez reprendre des forces avant de partir. »

« Je vais bien princ... »

« S'il-vous-plaît. »

Regina accepta et se laissa conduire jusqu'à la chambre, elle la laissa l'allonger sur le lit et mangea ce qu'elle lui apporta.

« Vous sentez vous mieux ? »

« Oui, merci Emma. »

« J'ai eu peur. »

« Ca en valait la peine. » Dit Regina en souriant tendrement à la jeune femme, elle s'aperçut cependant qu'elle avait un nouvel air dans les yeux, semblable à du désir.

« Ma reine j'ai envie de vous embrasser. »

« Tu es une enfant Emma, j'ai le double de ton âge et un passé qui... »

« J'ai envie de vous embrasser. » Coupa la jeune blonde en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle.

« Tu rencontreras un jour un beau jeune homme qui sera vraiment fait pour toi et lui tu l'embrasseras Emma. » La voix de la reine était de moins en moins assurée alors que son regard se perdait sur les lèvres roses de la princesse.

« C'est Vous que j'ai envie d'embrasser. »

« Je... » Regina se tut en sentant les lèvres douces contre les siennes. Elle la sentit timide, et commença à répondre à son baiser malgré elle. La sensation était incroyable pour chacune d'elles, leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre dans une harmonie parfaite, soudain rien n'existait autour que les lèvres de l'autre, son goût addictif. Regina sentit la langue de la jeune femme contre ses lèvres rouges et elle ouvrit la bouche, encore malgré elle. Le baiser devint plus passionné alors qu'elles se collaient l'une contre l'autre. La respiration haletante, Regina se dégagea de son étreinte et regarda Emma qui avait gémi en sentant le corps entier et surtout les seins de la reine contre elle.

« Princesse il ne faut pas. »

« Pourquoi ? » Grogna Emma avec frustration en essayant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

« Tu es pure et innocente, tu ne dois pas désirer une femme comme moi. »

« Je suis en âge de faire mes choix. »

« Ca je le sais Emma mais j'aimerai que tu me connaisses mieux pour faire ton choix en vrai connaissance de cause. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois induite en erreur par tes désirs et que tu regrettes ce qui pourrait se passer si je ne te repousse pas. »

« Ce n'est pas un rejet donc ? »

« Non Emma, mais j'ai besoin que tu saches tout, et je ne suis pas encore prête à tout te dire. »

« D'accord Regina. »

Elles se sourirent et la reine se leva pour se retirer, elle posa un baiser tendre en partie sur sa joue et sur ses lèvres et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Au fait Emma. »

« Oui ? » Dit la princesse avec un air rêveur.

« Avant toute chose, je ne sais pas ce que tu as entendu sur moi, mais saches que je ne fais plus dans les relations occasionnelles. Avec moi c'est tout ou rien, si quand tu connaîtras la vérité, si tu veux toujours de moi, alors tu m'auras toute entière et je te voudrais à moi seule. Je veux que tu saches ça, et que tu veuilles ça. »

« Je pensais que vous aviez des tas d'amants. »

« Avant oui, mais je ne veux plus ça maintenant. Donc qu'attends-tu de moi ? Tu veux que je te fasse découvrir le sexe, ou tu me veux moi ? »

« Je vous veux vous, rien que vous et pour moi seule. »

« Très bien. » Dit Regina en sortant et Emma remarqua la lueur d'espoir et de soulagement dans les yeux de l'ancienne EvilQueen.

Quelques instants après le départ de la reine, on toqua à la porte et Emma se précipita pour ouvrir, persuadée que c'était elle qui revenait.

« Oh c'est toi. » Dit-elle déçue en voyant sa mère.

« Quel accueil ça fait chaud au cœur ma chérie. »

« Pardon maman, pourquoi es-tu venue ? »

« Je souhaitais discuter avec toi, entre mère et fille. »

« Hum, okay. » Répondit Emma qui commençait à sentir que la conversation n'allait pas lui plaire.

« Alors tu comptes vraiment y aller ? »

« Oui. »

« Je ne me sens pas rassurée, elle va à coup sur faire quelque chose pour nous nuire, c'est sa seule raison de vivre Emma. »

« Maman, j'ai bien compris que vous avez une lourde histoire elle et toi, mais après 18 ans, ne peux tu pas lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Je lui fais confiance, je sais qu'il ne m'arrivera rien là-bas, si tu n'as pas confiance en elle, ait confiance en moi. »

« Emma, tu m'empêcheras pas de penser que cela va mal tourner mais je vois que rien de ce que je dirai te fera changer d'avis. Mais pense aussi que tu ne dois pas attendre trop longtemps avant de rentrer, un mariage ne s'organise pas en un jour et… »

« Maman laisse moi avec tes histoires de mariage, je ne suis pas prête, peux-tu entendre ça ? »

« Tu as juste peur et c'est normal, tu verras par toi-même que c'est une bonne chose quand le jour sera venu. »

« Oui et bien je ne suis pas pressée qu'il vienne, laisse moi maman j'aimerai me reposer. »

« Très bien, je te dis à demain ma chérie. »

Snow embrassa Emma sur le front et la princesse se laissa faire sans retourner à sa mère son geste d'affection. Elle eut un léger sentiment de culpabilité en voyant l'incompréhension sur son visage et se rua sur son livre dès qu'elle fut sortie.

_'Ma reine êtes vous là ? J'ai hâte d'être au moment de notre départ.'_

_ 'Je suis toujours là Emma, j'ai hâte aussi. Ruby a commencé à organiser votre départ et la quantité de malles que vous pouviez emporter. Comprenez toutes les deux que si je dois acheter des carrosses pour emporter toutes vos affaires je le ferai, ne te restreints pas, prends tout ce dont tu as besoin princesse.'_

_ 'Je sais Regina, je le lui dirai.'_

_ 'Parfait'_

_ 'Regina'_

_ 'Quoi princesse ?'_

_ 'J'ai beaucoup aimé notre baiser'_

_ 'Moi aussi Emma, mais j'ai l'impression de profiter de toi si nous recommençons sans que tu ne me connaisses mieux'_

_ 'Je sais… Ma reine c'était mon premier baiser.'_

Pendant bien 15 minutes, Regina ne répondit pas et Emma se mit à angoisser malgré elle.

_'Ma reine, êtes vous partie ?'_

_ 'Non Emma.'_

_ 'M'en voulez-vous de n'avoir jamais eu personne avant vous ?'_

_ 'Non bien sûr que non Emma, j'ai juste peur que tu regrettes un jour que j'ai été ton premier baiser. Pour moi c'est un honneur, mais toi tu ne sais rien du mal que j'ai pu faire'_

_ 'Votre légende vous précède Regina, je sais déjà beaucoup de choses de par les servantes du palais ou mes parents ou Ruby. Je n'ai pas peur de vous, je respecte votre volonté de me parler avant tout, mais je ne regretterai jamais notre baiser.'_

_ 'J'en suis heureuse.'_

_ 'C'était doux et tendre, je sens encore vos lèvres contre les miennes.'_

_ 'Princesse ce baiser était merveilleux pour moi aussi je vous l'avoue. Allez dormir vous avez beaucoup à faire pour votre départ.'_

_ 'Bonne nuit Regina.'_

_ 'Bonne nuit ma douce Emma.'_

Emma serra le livre contre elle et tourna sur elle-même avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit en soupirant.

« Ma douce Emma. » Murmura-t-elle en caressant ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

* * *

**Voilà voilà, un nouveau chapitre et j'espère toujours autant d'enthousiasme de votre part!**

**Les reviews sont la nourriture de l'écrivain, n'hésitez donc pas :)**


	3. Le voyage

**SwanQueen20, Arya, Kimi27, Maritza, Fanny, Guest, Elira, Jess, OncerandOthers, SGN1, HuddyfanLove, Spooky, MissLow et mimi, Merci à tous pour toutes ses reviews dont je ne me lasse pas :) **

**Voici le nouveau chapitre qui va vous permettre de comprendre le comportement**** de Snow. **

**Rien ne m'appartient**

**Bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le voyage.**

Elles partirent deux jours plus tard et n'avaient presque pas eu le temps de discuter hormis via le livre. De bon matin Emma était intenable et languissait que les « au revoir » se terminent.

« Tu sais Emma, personne ne t'en voudra si tu changes d'avis. » Lui dit sa mère.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Si tu ne veux plus y aller tu n'as qu'à le dire et on annule tout. »

« Maman je ne cherche pas à être méchante je t'assure, mais c'est bien la première fois dans ma vie que je suis totalement sûre de ma décision. Je veux y aller j'ai cru mourir d'impatience ces deux derniers jours. Pour rien au monde je voudrais annuler. »

« Très bien... Fais attention à toi Emma, fermes ta porte à clef la nuit c'est plus sûr, méfie toi de ce qu'elle te dira, car... »

« Snow Snow Snow » Dit Regina d'une voix suave en arrivant derrière elle. « Ta confiance en ma bonne foi me réchauffe le cœur au point de le transformer en glaçon. »

« Ah bon... Parce que tu as un cœur ? »

Regina eut un sourire carnassier mais ne se démonta pas, surtout pas devant Emma.

« Tu devrais le savoir toi qui l'as brisé si fort. » Dit-elle à son oreille.

Snow déglutit et fit un pas en arrière en repensant au garçon d'écurie qu'aimait tellement Regina.

« Permet-moi de douter que depuis le temps il-t'en reste un. » Dit-elle pour ne pas perdre contenance.

« Je t'assure que si, il est rouge, il est chaud et il sait même battre, c'est incroyable n'est-ce-pas ? »

« J'aimerai bien voir ça, je doute qu'il soit rouge, je l'ai toujours imaginé aussi noir que ton âme. »

« Montre moi ton cœur, je te montrerai le mien. » Dit-elle doucement, d'un air presque menaçant.

« Tu es toujours démoniaque Regina et Emma s'en apercevra vite. »

Le regard de Regina s'adoucit immédiatement à la mention de la princesse.

« Snow, sous prétexte que je te taquine un peu ça fait immédiatement de moi quelqu'un de démoniaque ? Tu es toujours aussi rapide à juger les gens, comme tu avais si bien estimé la bonté de ma mère. »

Cette fois-ci Snow ne put rien répliquer et Regina monta dans son carrosse avec un air vainqueur.

Emma embrassa ses parents et prit place juste à côté de la reine, elle avait été hypnotisée par l'échange entre sa mère et elle, son adoration et sa volonté d'en savoir plus sur elle ne faisant que croître. Elle regarda Ruby s'asseoir en face d'elles et dès que le château de ses parents ne fut plus en vue, elle se rapprocha doucement de Regina jusqu'à ce que leurs jambes se touchent nonchalamment. Regina sursauta, visiblement perdue dans ses pensées et lui sourit sans la repousser.

La jeune princesse était excitée et elle ne commença à se calmer qu'après 2h de route. Elle vit que Ruby dormait et s'accouda un peu à Regina, feignant de s'endormir elle aussi.

« Vous pouvez vous allonger si vous êtes fatiguée princesse. »

Emma s'exécuta avec joie et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle soupira au contact des doigts gracieux qui caressaient ses cheveux et s'endormit réellement, apaisée par cette sensation.

Ruby de son côté faisait semblant de dormir et les observait discrètement. Elle ne put nier le regard doux et tendre que portait la reine sur la princesse. Elle câlinait ses cheveux et semblait incapable de détourner son regard d'elle. Quand Emma frissonna presque imperceptiblement, Regina fit immédiatement apparaître une couverture et la couvrit puis Ruby en sentit une apparaître sur elle. Elle fit mine de se réveiller, regardant l'EvilQueen avec un air interrogateur.

« J'ai eu peur que vous aillez froid, pardonnez moi de vous avoir réveillé Ruby. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal majesté... Merci... Pour la couverture. »

Elle posa son regard sur Emma alors que Regina recommençait à caresser ses cheveux.

« L'excitation du départ semble l'avoir épuisé. » Dit-elle à la louve.

« Oui, elle tournait comme un lion en cage depuis deux jours tellement elle attendait ce moment. »

« Je suis heureuse qu'elle ait accepté, je suis sûre que mon royaume lui plaira, et je pense qu'il vous plaira également, j'ai des personnes à vous faire rencontrer. »

« Qui ? »

« Des hommes-loups et des femmes-louves comme vous. Si vous le désirez, je suis sûre qu'ils seront ravis de vous rencontrer. »

« Des gens comme moi, il y en a beaucoup ? Vivent-ils dans un village à part ? »

« Non ils vivent comme tout mes citoyens, certains dans des villages alentours, d'autres dans la cité du palais. Ca dépend de leur choix de vie, enfin, comme tout le monde. »

« Mais ils sont intégrés à la société ? »

« Bien sûr, comme vous. »

« Et les gens savent ce qu'ils sont ? »

« Oui, enfin ils ne portent pas d'étiquette mais ne se cache pas, ce sont des citoyens comme les autres. »

« Et que font-ils ? »

« Tout type de métier, parmi ceux que je connais mieux Aneck est boulanger, Marla et Tom sont agriculteurs, Emilie est chasseuse pour le palais, vous goutterez ses dernières proies dès notre arrivée. Certains sont commerçants, d'autres soldats, ça dépend de leurs aspirations. »

« Vos citoyens ne les rejettent pas ? »

« Il a été difficile de leur faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre mais maintenant c'est chose faite. Comme partout il y a toujours des gens qui n'aime pas la différence, comme avec les homosexuels, les personnes de couleur différente, les hybrides... Mais nous réglons les problèmes au fur et à mesure qu'ils arrivent. »

Ruby n'avait toujours pas confiance en la reine mais elle était totalement troublée et avait hâte de vérifier ses dires.

Quand Emma fut réveillée, Regina ordonna au convoi de se stopper.

« N'avez-vous pas envie que nous montions un peu ? Ce sera plus agréable que ce carrosse. »

« Oh oui j'aimerai vraiment. » Dit Emma.

Regina lui sourit et nota le regard perplexe de Ruby.

« Ne soyez pas aussi méfiante avec moi Ruby, je ne ferai aucun mal à aucune de vous. Souhaitez-vous monter ou rester dans le carrosse ? »

Devant l'air suppliant d'Emma, Ruby compris qu'elle ferait mieux de les laisser tranquille.

Elles chevauchèrent 1h tranquillement en discutant et rigolant ensemble. Ruby les observait et fut surprise encore une fois de la douceur avec laquelle la reine regardait la princesse qui s'émerveillait de tout.

« Oh ma reine ces forets semblent tellement magnifiques. »

« Emma ce sont plus ou moins les mêmes que chez toi. »

« Oh non elles sont plus belles, on s'y sent plus libre »

« As-tu envie d'un peu plus de vitesse princesse, pour connaître une nouvelle forme de liberté ? »

« Je... Je n'ai jamais fait de grandes galopades à l'extérieur de mon paddock d'entraînement, j'ai peur de ne pas savoir bien tenir en selle. »

« Et si je monte derrière toi ? »

« J'aimerai bien. »

Regina descendit avec aisance de son étalon et grimpa aussi facilement sur celui d'Emma. Elle ajusta sa position, se collant derrière la blonde qui tressailli en sentant son corps entier contre elle et ses seins pressant contre son dos.

« Détends-toi. » Dit Regina en l'entourant de ses bras pour attraper les rennes.

« Laisses ton corps s'ajuster au mien et suivre les mouvements du cheval. Tu es en sécurité je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. »

Emma se tourna pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« J'ai confiance en vous Regina. »

La reine donna l'ordre au cheval d'avancer et ils partirent au galop. Emma se sentait libre les cheveux au vent dans les bras de la reine. Elle avait envie de crier tant elle était heureuse et riait de joie. La sensation était indescriptible, elle volait parmi les arbres, ici il n'y avait pas de parents, pas de mariage, pas d'obligations. Ici elle avait droit de crier et de rire ainsi, simplement parce qu'elle était heureuse d'être dans les bras de sa reine. Regina ne la jugeait pas, elle riait avec elle de sa jeunesse et de son émerveillement. Elle criait avec elle pour lui faire goûter à cette liberté partagée qui n'était qu'à elles ne serai-ce que pour un instant d'insouciance.

Progressivement, Emma sentit Regina approcher son visage de son cou. Elle ne riait plus, ne criait plus, elle ne sentait plus que les mouvements du cheval qui semblait aller au ralenti, elle n'entendait plus que son cœur battre à tout rompre, elle n'avait plus conscience que du souffle chaud de la reine dans son cou.

« Ne vous arrêtez pas. » Dit-elle dans un souffle en la sentant se retenir.

Mais la brune posa son front contre son dos et soupira pour rester en contrôle. Progressivement Emma reprit conscience du monde autour, du tambour des sabots du cheval, du vent dans ses oreilles et des bruits de la forêt. Regina lança le cheval plus vite et l'arrêta presque 20 minutes plus tard. Elle descendit et fit descendre Emma avant d'ôter son harnachement à l'animal.

« Laissons le se détendre et se refroidir un peu, c'est un dur exercice qu'il vient de faire. Le cortège sera la dans 30 minutes environ, nous allons les attendre ici. »

Elles s'installèrent confortablement dans l'herbe et Emma posa de nouveau sa tête sur les genoux pliés de la brune.

« Parlez-moi de vous ma reine. »

« Que veux-tu savoir ? » Dit-elle en écartant une mèche du visage de la blonde, souriant en la sentant presser sa joue contre sa paume.

« Avez-vous déjà été amoureuse ? »

« Décidément... »

« S'il-vous-plaît, vous avez dit que vous vouliez que je vous connaisse. »

« C'est une histoire triste Emma, et la je ne veux pas être triste, pas quand je suis aussi heureuse. »

« C'est être avec moi qui vous rend heureuse ? »

« Oui Emma. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je ressens des choses pour toi que je ne pensais pas connaître de nouveau un jour. Et ça me fait peur, car tu vas me rejeter quand tu me connaîtras mieux. »

« Ne dites pas ça, plus je vous connais et plus je me rends compte que vous n'êtes pas ce que l'on dit de vous. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien qu'on n'a pas laissé s'épanouir, laissez-moi vous aider à le faire. »

« J'ai besoin de temps Emma, tu sauras tout un jour c'est une promesse. »

« Vous êtes tout sauf démoniaque. »

« Plus maintenant. Et j'aimerai que tu me parles de toi également. »

« Il n'y a rien à dire sur moi, je n'ai jamais rien vécu. »

« Chaque vie, chaque personne à ses histoires qu'elle souhaite partager. La vie n'est pas un concours à qui a vécu quoi. Chaque histoire a ses hauts et ses bas et chaque être humain a ses joies et ses peines. Tu peux te confier à moi, ne compare pas ta vie à la mienne, si des pensées te hantent, te rendent tristes, alors elles sont importantes à mes yeux. »

« Mais ma reine vous semblez être passé par tellement de difficultés, mes problèmes d'adolescente vont vous sembler puérils, vous allez penser que je me plains pour rien. »

« Emma. » Dit-elle en prenant son visage sans ses mains, la faisant de relever contre elle. « Tout problème est important s'il fait souffrir la personne qui le porte. Nous vivons chacun avec nos joies et luttons chacun contre nos démons. Je ne jugerai jamais les tiens Emma. Ne te fermes pas à moi à cause de mon passé, il m'a écarté de trop de choses déjà. »

Emma la sera dans ses bras en pleurant.

« Mes troubles proviennent surtout de ma mère. Elle ne m'a jamais laissé beaucoup de libertés. Elle était tout le temps inquiète que quelque chose m'arrive. Elle souhaitait toujours avoir un œil sur moi. Elle me compare souvent à sa mère qui était douce et gentille, une bonne reine et elle veut que je sois comme elle. Mais elle ne comprend pas que je ne veux pas me marier pour cela. Un oracle lui a dit, quelque temps après ma naissance et votre exil, que je ne trouverai le bonheur que dans mon mariage et que cette union m'apportera une sécurité et un bonheur que peu de personnes connaissent dans leur vie et qu'elle écartera l'ombre qui plane sur ma vie. Mon père m'a expliqué qu'aux yeux de ma mère, cette prophétie signifie que je serai en danger jusqu'à mon mariage. Elle s'est laissée envahir par la peur que cette ombre l'emporte sur moi. À cause de cela elle n'a qu'une hâte c'est de me voir épouser un homme, elle ne comprend pas que je suis malheureuse. Pour moi l'oracle parlait de mon vrai amour avec qui je me marierai quand je l'aurai trouvé et que la sécurité apportée est celle d'être avec l'être aimé. »

« Ta mère pense bien faire et je comprends mieux son changement de comportement. Quand un sentiment de peur ou de souffrance te hante les meilleures personnes peuvent déraper j'en sais quelque chose. Mais effectivement je pense que cette prophétie ne signifie pas qu'elle doive te marier en hâte. Pour accéder au bonheur et à l'amour, il faut se laisser le temps de le trouver par soi-même. »

« J'ai une hypothèse que Ruby et mon père trouvent absurde. »

« Souhaites-tu la partager avec moi ? »

« Et si cette ombre était ma mère, celle qui plane sur ma vie. Ca me paraît logique, à cause de cette prophétie, ma mère angoisse et cherche à me marier de force. Me marier avec mon vrai amour sera le seul moyen de l'empêcher d'être pour nous une menace. »

« C'est peut être pas si absurde que ça ce que tu dis. Quel est la prophétie exacte ? La connais-tu ? »

« Une vie sans bonheur attend votre enfant tant qu'une ombre planera sur elle lui cachant la lumière d'un amour qu'on n'imagine pas. De par leur union l'ombre s'affaiblira et disparaîtra pour laisser place au vrai amour que l'on ne détruit pas. »

Regina resta pensive, elle comprenait l'interprétation de Snow mais également celle d'Emma, quelque chose la dérangeait cependant. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par le carrosse et son cortège qui arrivèrent à leur hauteur.

Le soir venu, tout le monde s'arrêta et les gardes montèrent le campement.

« Nous arriverons dans mon royaume demain en début d'après midi. Voici ta tente princesse, la mienne est juste à côté. » Dit Regina en pointant deux luxueuses tentes dans lesquelles on entrait sans se baisser.

Emma resta avec la reine jusqu'à l'heure du coucher et s'aperçut qu'elle ne pouvait pas trouver le sommeil, elle avait peur dans sa tente malgré la présence de Ruby, elle n'avait jamais dormit à l'extérieur des murs du château, encore moins dans une tente. Elle se leva doucement et passa la tête par l'ouverture pour voir la reine assise au coin du feu.

« Tu n'arrive pas à dormir ? »

« Non, j'ai un peu peur. »

« Ruby n'est pas avec toi ? »

« Si mais elle me tape si je dors avec elle, Ruby peut être plutôt violente sans le vouloir. »

« Suis-moi. » Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa tente.

Regina se coucha sur un lit qu'elle avait dû faire apparaître par magie et entraîna la jeune blonde à ses côtés. Elle la prit contre elle, lui permettant de se lover. Emma enroula sa jambe contre la sienne, posa sa tête sur son épaule et attrapa sa taille avec son bras. Elle soupira quand Regina l'encercla complètement de ses bras.

« L'homme que j'aimais me prenait ainsi quand j'avais peur. »

« C'est rassurant. » Dit Emma en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

« Dors ma jolie princesse, demain sera une longue journée. »

Emma se sentait bien, elle se sentait chez elle, enfin à sa place et s'endormit aussitôt, suivit de près par la reine. Regina se réveilla et sourit en la voyant dans la même position, elle câlina sa joue pour la réveiller progressivement. Emma lutta pour rester endormie, la serrant contre elle et enfouissant plus encore sa tête dans son coup en grognant légèrement. Elle émergea lentement, prenant conscience de la ou elle était. Elle posa ses lèvres contre la clavicule de la reine, la faisant soupirer d'aise.

« Emma, réveilles toi, c'est le matin. »

La jeune blonde ne dit rien mais remonta son baiser dans son cou. Regina ferma les yeux sous cette sensation et serra ses bras autour d'elle. Elle la laissa atteindre ses lèvres et l'embrasser chastement. Elle ne la repoussa que quand Emma se redressa pour se positionner légèrement plus sur elle.

« Nous devons nous lever Emma. »

« Je n'ai pas envie. » Dit-elle d'une voix grave

« Oh moi non plus. »

« Alors restons ainsi encore un peu. »

« Ton amie va s'inquiéter. »

« Okay... » Dit Emma à contre coeur en se levant.

Et effectivement, quand elles sortirent de la tente, Ruby se jeta sur Emma avec force.

« Princesse mais ou étais tu, en ne te voyant pas en me levant j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé malheur. »

« Je vais bien, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. »

« Tu as dormit avec la reine ? » Questionna Ruby quand elles furent seules.

« Oui. »

« Emma, avez-vous... »

« Non. »

« Oh dieu soit loué »

« Ruby et quand bien même... »

« Tu n'y penses pas... Tu es une princesse, tu ne dois pas t'offrir ainsi, surtout à une femme et encore plus à une femme comme elle. »

« C'est un problème pour toi que je veuille une femme ? »

« Je... Je ne... Mais c'est un homme qu'il te faut Emma, un mari, un bon parti pour lequel tu dois rester vierge. »

« Es-tu vierge Ruby ? »

« Non mais je... »

« Alors pourquoi me juges-tu ? »

« Je ne te juge pas Emma, dans le fond je me moque que tu sois attirée par une femme, j'ai été avec plus de femmes que je ne peux les compter. Mais moi je ne suis pas une noble, les princesses se préservent pour leur mari et font de beaux mariages. »

« Mais je ne veux pas ça Ruby, je veux être libre et qu'on me laisse être amoureuse. Si je dois rester vierge, je veux me réserver pour la personne que j'aime, pas celle qu'on aura choisit pour moi. »

« La reine à une prestance qui te fascine, ne prend pas ça pour de l'amour. »

« Tu ne la connais pas, laisse lui une chance s'il-te-plaît, redevient la Ruby qui a couché avec quatre hommes et une femme en même temps pour l'aventure et qui racontait ça au petit déjeuner pour le plaisir de traumatiser sa grand-mère. Celle qui ne jugeait rien et s'emballait de tout. Ne devient pas comme ma mère. »

« Je... Je vais essayer Emma, mais j'ai tellement peur que tu souffres quand elle aura eu ce qu'elle voulait de toi. »

« Elle m'a repoussé Ruby. »

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai déjà essayé de m'offrir à elle. »

« Mais tu ne la connais que depuis quelques jours. »

« Je sais... Mais je n'ai jamais ressentit ça avant, je l'aime Ruby, ça me fait mal tellement c'est fort. »

« Oh Emma... Et elle t'a repoussé ? »

« Oui, elle veut que je sache tout d'elle avant de prendre une décision, elle dit qu'après je ne voudrais plus d'elle et qu'elle préfère que je sois déçue maintenant qu'emplie de regrets une fois trop tard. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle n'en a pas profité. » Dit Ruby confuse.

« Je te l'ai dit Ruby, elle ne me veut pas de mal, je crois qu'elle est aussi perdue que moi. »

« Tu crois qu'elle t'aime ? »

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai peur d'espérer. Ruby, apprends à la connaître et fais toi une idée par toi même, j'ai besoin de toi et de ton avis, pas de celui que véhicule ma mère. »

« Promis Emma, je vais essayer. »

Elles montèrent dans le carrosse ou Regina avait déjà prit place. La route fut calme jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elles entendent un soldat crier.

« Château en vue ma reine, nous voilà à la maison. »

Et en entendant cette simple phrase, Emma eut l'impression que sa vie commençait.

* * *

**Voili voilou, un de plus, le prochain arrivera sous deux trois jours!**

**Pensez à la petite review qui fait toujours plaisir :P**

**Bisous à tous **


	4. Le royaume noir et sa reine

**Enfin le chapitre 4, il m'aura donné du fil à retordre car une fois fini, le document a planté et hop... Tout à refaire! Mais bon, le voilà enfin :)**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews. **

**Ce chapitre (pour répondre à certaines de vos review d'ailleurs) montre un peu ce que je prévois pour Ruby! :)**

**Bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise.**

**Rien ne m'appartient sauf Maria et Aneck :P**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le royaume noir et sa reine.**

Emma fut émerveillée en apercevant pour la première fois le royaume noir, son immense palais et ses longues arêtes qui se dressaient fièrement vers le ciel. Les couleurs étaient majoritairement noires mais certaines des arêtes étaient blanches. Elle s'attendait à beaucoup de choses d'après ce qu'elle avait imaginé. On lui avait décrit un endroit austère et froid mais la première chose qu'elle remarqua, c'est les fleurs partout et les visages souriants des gens. Le royaume noir était finalement bien coloré.

De nombreuses personnes se pressaient autour du carrosse et saluaient la reine, ils semblaient tous heureux de la revoir

« Arrêtez-vous. » Dit Regina à son cocher.

« Vous comptez vous mêler aux gens ? » Questionna Emma.

« Oui, quelques instants, te joindras-tu à moi ? »

« Oh oui avec plaisir. Ma mère ne me laisse pas l'accompagner quand elle va voir nos citoyens. »

Dès qu'elles furent dehors, les questions fusèrent de toute part.

« Majesté vous voilà enfin de retour, nous nous faisions du souci de vous savoir si longtemps loin de nous. »

« Majesté tout c'est bien passé au royaume blanc ? »

« Majesté avez-vous fait bon voyage ? »

« Tout c'est bien passé. » Les coupa Regina « Je suis même revenue accompagnée par une invité de marque. » Dit-elle en laissant Emma se montrer.

« Alors les rumeurs sont vraies ? C'est un honneur de vous accueillir au royaume noir princesse Emma. Vous allez aimer notre région. »

« Oh si elle est aussi accueillante que sa reine je n'en doute pas. »

« Allons-nous pouvoir fêter son arrivée ? »

« Bien sûr n'ayez crainte ! Mais pour ce soir nous allons nous reposer, nous sommes tous éreintés. »

« Bon retour ma reine. » Dirent-ils en la regardant remonter dans le carrosse.

A peine arrivées, Regina les dirigea dans le palais jusqu'à leur chambres, celle d'Emma se trouvant juste à côté de la sienne.

« Cela vous convient-il ? »

« Oh oui c'est parfait. » Dit Emma

« Ruby, êtes vous sûre de vouloir la chambre qui se trouve dans l'aile des employés ? Ne préférez-vous pas celle que j'avais prévue au départ pour vous, proche de celle de la princesse ? »

« Non non, je suis plus à l'aise de dormir là-bas, et ça me permettra de rencontrer du monde. »

« Très bien, Maria va vous y conduire, pour ma part je vous abandonne, après tant de jours d'absence j'ai besoin de m'assurer que tout va bien dans mon royaume. »

« Nous vous revoyons bientôt ? » Questionna Emma avec espoir.

« Dans 2h au repas. D'ici là sentez-vous libre de visiter le palais et d'aller ou bon vous semble. »

Maria se présenta et les conduisit de couloirs en couloirs, leur racontant l'histoire du palais, répondant à leurs questions.

« Princesse ne vous inquiétez pas, sa majesté a prévu de vous faire visiter plus en détail le palais et souhaite vous faire découvrir certaines choses elle-même alors je vais éviter d'en dire plus. Voilà votre chambre Ruby. »

La jeune louve entra et fut choquée par la pièce.

« C'est... C'est vraiment une chambre de domestique ? Elles sont toutes comme ça ? »

« Oui, a quelques détails près, chacun est libre d'apporter quelques modifications en fonction de ses goûts mais l'idée de base est la même. »

« Mais ce n'étais pas ainsi avant. Enfin regarde… J'ai une baignoire »

« Je sais. » Dit Maria en rigolant. « Quand elle est revenue, Regina a retrouvé un royaume à l'abandon, le palais avait été pillé et détérioré, la criminalité battait des records ici. Elle s'est enfermée dans le palais et a commencé à le rénover magiquement, pièce par pièce selon l'idée qu'elle se faisait de son nouveau départ. Elle n'est pas sortie, ne s'est jamais montrée pendant ce laps de temps car personne ne voulait la voir. Tout le monde la craignait et préférait la voir morte que de retour. Après avoir entièrement refait le château, elle a fait un grand discours ou elle a convoqué tout le monde. Elle nous a expliqué sa vision du futur et ses attentes des citoyens, elle nous a dit qu'elle ne souhaitait plus répandre le malheur mais qu'elle punirait quiconque se mettrait en travers de son chemin. Elle a fait le ménage dans la ville dans le but de la rendre plus sûre. A l'époque nous ne savions pas quoi penser, elle tuait les criminels, nous pensions qu'elle n'avait pas changé, mais nous avons progressivement compris que sa seule volonté était de rétablir la paix.

Elle a proposé des emplois au palais et nous avons vite compris que la condition de domestique qu'elle concevait n'était plus la même. Elle s'est mise à traiter les bons citoyens avec respect et finalement, le royaume noir est devenu sa seconde chance dans la vie mais surtout, elle a offert une seconde chance au royaume noir et par la même occasion à tellement de personnes. »

« C'est fou un changement aussi brutal. » Dit Ruby

« Oui, mais c'est sincère et jamais notre royaume n'a été aussi prospère que maintenant, grâce à elle. »

« Je m'en rends compte » Dit la jeune louve. « Et quand tu dis qu'elle a offert une seconde chance à tellement de personnes tu entends quoi ? »

« Les gens différents. Regina a ouvert ses portes aux personnes rejetées de par leurs différences à condition qu'ils ne représentent pas un danger pour les citoyens. C'est ainsi que notre population est devenue très hétérogène. »

« Hétérogène ? A quel point ? »

« Vivent ici des hommes, des hommes-loups, des hybrides et tout un tas de créatures qui sont craint de par ce qu'ils sont alors qu'ils ne veulent de mal à personne si on les laisse tranquilles. Regina a su nous trouver et nous sauver de nos vies plus ou moins joyeuses. Ici nous avons été progressivement acceptés et intégrés sans avoir à nous cacher. Elle a eu parfois du mal mais en deux ans à peine le travail de tolérance et d'acceptation qu'elle a accomplie ici est magnifique. Nous avons souvent du prouver notre bonne foi mais ça en valait la peine. »

« Tu t'inclus dans le lot ? »

« Oui, je suis moi même un vampire jeune princesse. » Dit Maria en souriant. « Mais n'ayez crainte, je ne me nourris que de sang animal sauf certains écarts quand on en veut à la vie de ma reine. »

« Tu es très proche d'elle. » Dit Emma en dissimulant difficilement la jalousie qu'elle ne contrôlait pas.

« Oh oui, c'est ma meilleure amie, c'est celle qui m'a sauvé. Avant de la connaître j'avais une vie misérable, cachant ma nature et fuyant en permanence. Un soir je suis tombée sur elle et elle m'a sortie d'une très mauvaise passe. Elle m'a offert une vie dont je ne pouvais rêver et me voilà maintenant, heureuse, avec un travail et un fiancé avec lequel on parle de faire des bébés. »

Le visage de la jeune blonde s'adoucit immédiatement à l'allusion du fiancé de Maria.

« Et puis il y a autre chose qu'elle nous a apporté. Ici chacun est libre d'aimer qui il veut, si deux hommes veulent se marier ça ne choque personne. Moi même je vais me marier avec un hommes-loup. Elle dirige d'une main de fer mais en suivant les règles de l'amour sans barrières. Parfois il est drôle de voir simultanément en elle l'EvilQueen qu'elle était et la reine qu'elle est devenue. »

Emma et Ruby était toutes les deux muettes devant tout ce qu'elles venaient d'apprendre. Elles suivirent Maria dans le palais et elle les conduisit bientôt jusqu'à la salle ou avait lieu le repas.

En entrant Ruby localisa immédiatement la reine en grande discussion avec un homme, elle semblait en colère et toute sa gestuelle, sa posture, rappelait l'EvilQueen. Elle méprisait l'homme du regard et le congédia sans ménagement dès qu'elle les vit. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle s'approcha d'Emma et Ruby rit en voyant l'état de la princesse.

Emma ne pouvait détourner son regard de la reine. Elle portait une magnifique robe rouge qui moulait ses courbes parfaites. Les yeux d'Emma se perdirent dans la dentelle fine qui dévoilait sensuellement un décolleté vertigineux. La démarche de Regina était royale et sexy et la jeune blonde déglutit péniblement en parvenant à remonter son regard jusqu'à ses yeux, non sans difficultés.

Le repas se passa normalement et après, Regina proposa d'aller faire une petite ballade digestive. Ruby déclina après avoir reçu un regard assassin de sa princesse qui lui fit bien comprendre que se joindre à elles n'était pas une option acceptable. Elle sourit amusée et se joint à Maria.

Les deux femmes marchaient tranquillement, profitant de la fraîcheur de la soirée. Elles se sentaient bien simplement de par la présence de l'autre, leurs mains se frôlèrent les faisant frissonner. Regina les emmena jusqu'à un banc sous un magnifique saule pleureur. Elles regardèrent les étoiles un moment et Emma ne put s'empêcher de regarder la longue cicatrice sur sa lèvre.

« Comment avez-vous eu cette cicatrice Regina ? »

La reine tressaillit mais regarda Emma avec tendresse avant d'inspirer profondément.

« Disons que mon mari n'était pas un homme très gentil. »

La princesse ne dit rien et attrapa sa main. Elle ne la poussait pas à s'ouvrir, elle respectait son besoin de temps. Dans ce geste, elle lui montrait seulement sa présence à ses côtés.

Regina entrelaça leurs doigts et décida de se laisser aller à s'ouvrir un peu, elle se sentait en sécurité et à sa place pour la première fois de sa vie depuis son amour perdu.

« Disons qu'il n'aimait pas que je lui dise non, pour lui je n'étais qu'une remplaçante décevante par rapport à sa bien-aimée femme, une figure à peu près jolie à montrer, un vulgaire corps pour son plaisir. Je n'ai jamais été une âme douée de sentiments et d'émotions, il n'a jamais été doux avec moi, il prenait ce qu'il venait chercher, sans tendresse ni sentiments. Quand je me débattais, il savait me remettre à ma place. C'est ainsi que j'ai eu cette cicatrice, 15 jours après notre mariage. »

Regina contemplait les étoiles et des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues. Emma la regarda et son cœur s'emballa en la voyant si belle, son visage éclairé par la lueur fantomatique de la lune, si triste et vulnérable en cet instant précis. Elle ressemblait à un ange dont on avait lentement et sadiquement coupé les ailes pour que plus aucuns espoirs de voler ne survivent.

« Vous êtes belle Regina, belle et forte, et si vous m'acceptez, je passerai ma vie à vous offrir celle que vous méritez. » Dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

Regina s'appuya contre sa paume, ses larmes redoublant en entendant sa déclaration. Elle dégagea tendrement une mèche de cheveux de son visage. Elle la laissa s'approcher et embrasser délicatement sa cicatrice avant de descendre sur ses lèvres. Emma sentit la reine lui répondre et se força à se séparer d'elle pour lui parler encore.

« Vous êtes si belle. » Puis elle l'a ré-embrassa. Son cœur s'arrêta quand elle sentit sa langue découvrir sa bouche dont elle autorisa immédiatement l'accès. Puis son cœur reprit en battant la chamade quand Regina posa sa main sur sa cuisse. Jamais personne ne l'avait touché ainsi, avec envie, et jamais elle n'avait ressenti cela. De nouveau, Emma avait des papillons qui virevoltait au creux de son estomac, elle se sentait emportée dans une chute vertigineuse et excitante dont la destination était le Nirvana.

La reine laissait la passion de son amour pour elle s'exprimer et elle serra la princesse contre elle. Aucun n'espace n'existait plus entre leurs corps pendant que leurs bouches étaient lancées dans une chorégraphie sensuelle.

Emma gémit quand la main sur sa cuisse l'agrippa un peu plus fort, déclenchant en elle des vagues de plaisir et d'envie. A bout de souffle, les deux femmes se séparèrent et restèrent front contre front. Elles se mirent à rire ensemble devant l'intensité de ce baiser. Elles rentrèrent doucement au palais et dans leur chambre respective en se souriant, sans jamais quitter les yeux de l'autre.

Regina se laissa tomber sur son lit, le cœur battant à tout rompre, inconsciente du fait qu'Emma faisait exactement la même chose de son côté.

Elles s'endormirent ainsi, chacune pendant à l'autre.

Pendant quelques jours, Regina leur fit visiter son royaume et ses environ. Le mercredi matin elle les amena dans le village et se tourna soudain vers Ruby.

« Souhaiteriez-vous rencontrer vos semblables ? »

« Oh oui. » Dit Ruby excitée à cette idée. « J'aimerai vraiment. »

« Attendez moi là. »

Emma regardait Ruby et s'aperçut qu'elle angoissait.

« Détends-toi Ruby. »

« Facile à dire. J'ai tellement peur, je n'ai rencontré des gens comme moi qu'une fois dans ma vie et comme tu sais, ça ne s'est pas très... »

« Ruby... Le contexte est totalement différent, ici les rencontrer ne t'oblige pas à faire un choix. Ils sont intégrés à la société et tu n'as plus à cacher ta nature. Tout se passera parfaitement bien. »

« Dis-moi... Quand as tu autant grandis rappelle moi ? »

« Ca fait quelque temps déjà, je désespérais que tu t'en rende compte. »

« Désolée princesse, mais tu seras toujours une innocente enfant pour moi. »

« J'espère que tout le monde ne partage pas ton avis. » Dit-elle en regardant Regina qui sortait d'une maison.

« Emma, Regina te vois de bien des façons, mais certainement pas comme une enfant. Elle... » Ruby se coupa en apercevant l'homme qui suivait la reine. « Oh merde pitié que ce soit lui, pitié que ce soit lui. » Dit-elle en croisant les doigts derrière son dos.

« Ruby je vous présente Aneck. Aneck, voici Ruby la louve dont je t'ai parlé. »

« Enchanté. » Dit l'homme en l'embrassant sur les deux joues. Il était grand et brun avec des cheveux mi-longs qui tombaient en cascades sur ses épaules. « Souhaitez-vous que je vous présente aux autres et que je vous fasse visiter ? »

« Oh avec grand plaisir. » Répondit la louve du tac au tac. « Jackpot » Glissa-t-elle à Emma avant de le suivre. Elle avança à côté de lui et profita qu'il se penchait pour attraper un sac pour regarder ses fesses. Elle se tourna vers Emma et lui fit un clin d'œil en ouvrant la bouche et en levant le pouce, un immense sourire illuminant son visage.

Emma et Regina rirent en la voyant agir comme une adolescente.

« Je suis heureuse de la voir ainsi, j'avais peur de ne jamais retrouver la Ruby enthousiaste qu'elle était. Granny serait contente de savoir que sa petite-fille n'a pas perdu son insouciance. »

« Aneck est un homme très gentil, quand j'ai su que Ruby nous accompagnait, j'ai immédiatement eu envie de la lui présenter. »

« Vous être une entremetteuse en fait. »

« Je plaide coupable. Bon, sinon, pour aujourd'hui, je dois écouter les réclamations de mon peuple, je ne vous propose pas de m'accompagner vous risqueriez de... »

« Au contraire j'aimerai assister à ça. Je l'ai déjà fait avec mes parents et j'aimerai voir si les choses sont différentes ici. »

« Très bien suivez-moi alors princesse. » Dit Regina en lui tendant son bras qu'Emma accepta aussitôt.

Emma fut rapidement choquée par les différences qu'il existait entre les deux royaumes. Chez elle les premières personnes à être entendues étaient des nobles qui geignaient sans cesse pour diverses raisons. Certains se plaignaient de l'agriculteur et de la ferme d'à côté, dont le bruit et les odeurs indisposaient leur familles ou leurs convives. D'autres se battaient entre eux pour une énième histoire de petit bout de terrain que chacun revendiquait. C'était des jérémiades incessantes que ses parents devaient entendre à chaque fois, ils les remettaient à leur place quand ils le pouvaient, mais face à de riches et influentes familles, ils étaient souvent pieds et poings liés face à la situation. Ce n'est qu'après que venait les villageois qui eux présentaient en général de vrais problèmes dus à une mauvaise récolte, une maladie, une bâtisse publique nécessitant d'être rénovée.

Ici cependant, la princesse ne vit pas le défilé de riches citoyens méprisant le monde, elle ne vit que des villageois, riches ou pauvres, exposant de réels problèmes. Regina chercha des solutions pour chacun, promettant d'aller elle-même irriguer magiquement les terrains agricoles souffrant de la sécheresse.

« N'avez-vous pas des nobles qui réclament constamment ? » Demanda Emma quand elles furent seules après que la reine ait demandé une pause rapide.

« Bien sur que si, être riche ne veut pas dire ne pas avoir de problèmes, mais ils ne se plaignent pas constamment, ils viennent quand vraiment ils ne peuvent régler l'histoire eux même. »

« Chez moi… »

« Ah je vois ce que vous voulez dire princesse. » La coupa-t-elle. « Chez vous les choses sont différentes. Ici j'ai reconstruit le royaume en coupant l'envie aux gens de laisser l'argent dicter la vie. Avoir de l'argent ne donne pas automatiquement plus de droits. Au début les anciennes familles de pouvoir ont cru retrouver ce qui existe chez toi, mais je leur ai rapidement fait passer l'envie car je ne voulais pas en arriver à la situation de tes parents. Au royaume blanc, tes parents sont bloqués par l'influence de certaines familles et c'est une configuration que je ne voulais pas laisser se ré-installer ici. »

« On dit que vos prisons n'ont pas changé depuis le temps de votre ancien règne. »

« C'est en partie vrai. Je vais peut-être te choquer mais je suis intransigeante envers les criminels et je préfère instaurer une peur de l'emprisonnement. Ainsi ici, on exécute les meurtriers, on torture les sadiques, on castre les violeurs puis ils ont le choix, rester en prison ou être marqués pour leur crime et exilés. Je sais que ces pratiques peuvent te paraitre démoniaques mais elles sont efficaces, le royaume est prospère et la criminalité de plus en plus rare. »

« Je ne suis pas habituée à ça mais ça ne me choque pas ma reine. Bizarrement je suis assez d'accord avec vous, ces personnes ne méritent pas de la clémence. »

Regina sourit rassurée par la compréhension d'Emma. Elle autorisa la séance à rependre et un homme s'approcha, suivit d'un groupe important.

« Ma reine je suis venu au nom des éleveurs du royaume pour vous remercier. Grâce à vous et à l'alliance que vous avez crée entre nous et les hommes-loups, notre vie s'est améliorée. Les hommes-loups ont calmé les populations de loups qui décimaient nos troupeaux, ils sont partit sur des terres ou nous n'allons plus chasser pour respecter leurs besoins en gibier. Si les proies viennent à manquer, les loups vont trouver Aneck et les siens et tous ensemble nous trouvons des solutions. Grâce à vous majesté, nos trois espèces vivent en parfaite harmonie. »

Il fit un geste et 4 hommes déposèrent un imposant tapis à ses pieds. Il fut déroulé et Emma s'en émerveilla. Il était blanc et très épais, avec les motifs baroques noirs qui étaient si cher à la reine.

« Voici un tapis fait en votre honneur. Chaque berger a donné de la laine, et chaque éleveur du temps. Nos femmes l'ont tressé ensuite. LONGUE VIE A NOTRE REINE » Cria-t-il, suivit par tous les éleveurs présents.

« Merci. » Répondit Regina en les laissant se calmer. « Je suis touchée par ce magnifique présent, mais les honneurs ne me reviennent pas, je n'ai fait que le lancement, le reste c'est vous tous ensemble qui l'avez accomplis. Parlez de votre cas autour de vous, montrez que l'entente entre espèce peut se faire et apporter une vie meilleure. Votre exemple va aider à continuer le changement des mentalités. Longue vie au royaume noir. »

Emma ne pouvait détourner son regard d'elle, sa prestance royale, sa beauté saisissante. Elle entendit les hommes scander derrière elle.

« LONGUE VIE AU ROYAUME NOIR. »

« LONGUE VIE A NOTRE REINE. »

Après ça elles partirent se reposer, épuisées par la journée. Le soir même, Emma toqua à la porte de la reine.

« Entrez. »

« Bonsoir Regina. »

« Oh bonsoir Emma, regarde, ils ont installé le tapis. » Dit-elle en se décalant pour la laisser voir, un sourire d'enfant heureuse sur le visage.

« Il est magnifique, vous me permettez ? »

Regina acquiesça et Emma s'allongea dessus.

« Oh mon dieu c'est tellement doux, on se croirait couché sur un nuage. »

La reine s'assit à son bureau en la regardant affectueusement, attendrie pas sa spontanéité.

« Joignez vous à moi. »

« Non je suis bien ici. »

« Regina, vous permettre cela ne fait pas de vous quelqu'un de faible et vulnérable, laissez-vous aller un peu. »

Elle soupira et s'exécuta, incapable de refuser quelque chose à sa princesse trop longtemps. Aussitôt allongée, elle entremêla ses doigts à ceux d'Emma, la rendant bien silencieuse.

Emma s'étonnait elle-même, après plusieurs baisers, comment se faisait-t-il que chaque contact avec la reine la mette encore dans un état pareil ? Elle arrêta de penser, profitant simplement du moment.

Ici, dans cette chambre, leurs mains liées dans un geste intime, elles se sentaient chez elles.

* * *

**Et voilà!**

**Vos avis seront chaleureusement accueillis :)**

**Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt et marquera une avancée dans la relation entre Emma et Regina! La patience sera payante :P**


	5. A la découverte de l'EvilQueen

**Alala je ne me lasse pas de vos review donc un grand merci avant tout et merci à ceux qui suivent ma fic. Je ne pensais pas que tout cela m'apporterait autant de bonheur!**

**Ce chapitre est légèrement M avec attention je préviens la mention de viols.**

**Un grand merci à ma béta lectrice LadyKastaG **

**Bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours**

**Rien ne m'appartient**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : A la découverte de l'EvilQueen.**

Après sa journée passée avec Aneck, Ruby était de plus en plus convaincue que la reine avait bel et bien changé. Mais elle souhaitait lui parler seule à seule pour en avoir le cœur net. Le soir même, elle prit donc son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

« Bonjour majesté. » Dit-elle en entrant.

« Oh, Ruby, avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? » Dit la reine en se levant précipitamment et en cachant quelque chose dans son dos.

« Je souhaitais vous parler. »

« Oh... heu oui bien sur. » Dit-elle en se tournant et en rangeant ce qu'elle tenait dans son bureau. « Votre journée s'est bien passée ? »

« Oh oui, Aneck est un homme adorable, il m'a présenté à tellement de personnes que j'en perds le compte et m'a montré tellement de choses, j'ai passé une merveilleuse journée. Je le revois demain. » Dit-elle en rougissant.

« C'est parfait alors » Répondit la reine satisfaite « De quoi souhaitiez vous parler sinon ? »

« D'Emma. »

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec Emma ? » Questionna-t-elle soudain inquiète.

« Non tout va bien, je cherche juste à comprendre vos intentions à son égard. »

« Oh ça... Je comprends bien vos craintes, nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps et je ne vous ai pas donné beaucoup d'occasions de me faire confiance quand je traquais votre meilleure amie à travers tout le pays des contes de fées. Mais je vous assure que c'est du passé, certes je déteste toujours autant Snow, je ne vous mentirai pas... Mais Emma c'est différent, je ne lui ferai jamais de mal, elle n'a rien à craindre de moi et vous non plus. Snow non plus d'ailleurs. »

« Qu'attendez-vous d'elle ? »

« Je... Je ne sais pas je... »

« Je ne cesse de me demander si vous ne vous jouez pas d'elle pour l'avoir physiquement et faire ainsi du mal à ses parents. Mais votre comportement me trouble car vous repoussez ses avances en ce sens. »

« Non Ruby, je vous promets que ce n'est pas ce que je veux d'elle. Je ne vous mentirai pas, elle m'attire, tant sur le plan psychologique que physique. Mais je ne souhaite pas qu'elle s'offre à moi aussi vite car je tiens à elle, vraiment, sincèrement. »

Ruby put lire dans les yeux de la reine qu'elle ne mentait pas.

« Que cachiez-vous quand je suis rentrée ? »

« Rien c'est... C'est personnel. »

« J'essaie de vous faire confiance mais j'ai encore du mal. »

Regina semblait nerveuse et quand elle vit la louve s'apprêter à partir, elle comprit que le moment était trop important pour prouver sa bonne foi.

« Attendez. »

Elle se dirigea vers son tiroir et l'ouvrit. Ruby comprit et s'approcha. Elle regarda à l'intérieur et vit divers objets et deux cahiers. La reine noire s'en saisit et les serra contre elle.

« Le premier me permet de communiquer avec Emma, je lui ai offert un grimoire ensorcelé qui est lié à ce carnet. Sur le second, j'ai commencé à écrire ma vie, sans mensonges, ni détours, la vérité crue. Je souhaite qu'Emma le lise pour qu'elle sache vraiment qui je suis, je ne souhaite pas qu'elle continue à entretenir cette image idéalisée qu'elle a de moi. N'ayez crainte pour votre princesse, quand elle aura lu ça, vous la ramènerez chez ses parents et ma présence n'aura été qu'une parenthèse dans sa vie. »

« Majesté est-ce un ruban d'Emma là ? » Dit-elle en pointant le tissu

« Oui, je ne le lui ai pas dérobé, elle me l'a donné. »

« Je sais, je me souviens, quand votre coiffure s'est défaite elle a noué vos cheveux avec il y a deux jours. Pourquoi l'avez-vous gardé ? »

« Car je ne peux me séparer de ce qui vient d'elle. » Dit-elle dans un souffle.

Ruby observa mieux le contenu du tiroir et elle aperçut une fleur qu'Emma avait cueilli à la reine le jour de leur arrivée et que Regina avait fait sécher, le ruban, les carnets et un écrin.

« Qu'y a t-il dans l'écrin ? »

Regina s'en saisit et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, se trouvait un bracelet en or blanc magnifique. Il ressemblait à des fils de dentelles enchevêtrées parsemés de petites émeraudes. L'ouvrage était fin et délicat, un bijou magnifique qui ne pouvait avoir été façonné par l'homme.

« Je l'ai fait, pour Emma, mais je n'ose lui offrir. C'est tellement idiot n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Une femme comme moi qui s'attache ainsi à une enfant si pure. Je ne mérite pas l'attirance qu'elle a pour moi, elle ne voit pas qu'elle peut trouver tellement mieux. Mais tout sera bientôt fini, elle me repoussera quand elle verra la noirceur de mon cœur et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Snow et son Charmant de mari seront rassurés car elle retournera bien vite auprès d'eux. »

« Je ne pense pas... »

« Quoi ? »

« Majesté, je crois Emma maintenant quand elle me dit que vous avez changé. J'ai vu votre royaume, le bonheur de votre peuple, l'équilibre et la paix que vous avez instauré ici. Et je vous vois vous. Je crois que vous ne devez pas sous-estimer sa capacité à accepter votre passé. Mais ne lui présentez pas un mensonge. »

« Je ne lui mens pas. »

« Si vous ne lui racontez pas toute la vérité, si vous ne lui racontez que vos actes d'EvilQueen, elle sera confuse. Elle a le droit de savoir ce qui s'est passé avant, vous avez le droit de lui dire. Vous devez lui raconter votre histoire dans son intégralité et les événements qui vous ont fait devenir celle que vous étiez. »

« Je ne veux pas voir la pitié sur son visage. »

« Vous ne verrez pas de la pitié, vous verrez de l'amour et de la souffrance pour vous. Si vous l'aimez autant que je semble voir, alors vous lui devez, et vous vous devez, de laisser une chance à cette histoire de naître. »

Regina semblait réfléchir et Ruby s'apprêta à partir quand sa voix la retint.

« Seriez-vous d'accord... Elle et moi ? » Dit la reine avec inquiétude.

« Oui, car il est évident que c'est plus que de l'amour qu'il y a entre vous et je sais maintenant qu'il serait folie de nier tout cela plus longtemps. Vous avez droit à votre fin heureuse, Je ne l'avais pas compris avant aujourd'hui. »

Ruby vit la reine fondre en larme et son coeur se serra pour cette âme brisée qu'elle avait si longtemps méprisé sans savoir, ni chercher à comprendre. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la consola longtemps.

« Regina. » Osa-t-elle finalement.

« Oui ? » Dit la reine en se dégageant d'elle, gênée.

« Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous lui parliez plutôt que d'écrire ce carnet »

«J'ai peur. » Avoua la reine après un long moment.

«C'est normal... Mais c'est une bonne chose. »

« Je lui parlerai plus tard. Aujourd'hui je voudrai profiter encore un peu. »

« Majesté, puis-je me permettre une remarque qui n'a rien a voir ? »

« Heu oui.. »

« Depuis toujours vous me faite vraiment fantasmer. Quand nous vous fuyons Snow et moi, je ne cessais de la tanner avec ça et je rêvais du jour où je pourrai vous le dire. »

« ... » Regina était immobile, incapable de prononcer un mot.

Ruby explosa de rire en la voyant légèrement perturbée par cet aveu.

« Ahah j'ai réussi à troubler l'EvilQueen, pardonnez-moi Regina mais j'avais parié avec Snow il y a des années que j'y arriverai. »

Regina se détendit en souriant, heureuse que la louve commence à être à l'aise avec elle.

« Et merci de m'avoir présenté Aneck, il me plaît beaucoup je vous avoue. Depuis que je suis ici, je me rends compte que je me suis perdue moi-même au long des années. Je redécouvre avec plaisir la Ruby insouciante que j'étais et me rend compte à quel point elle m'avait manqué. »

« Je suis ravie de voir que l'emprise de Snow n'était pas permanente. »

« Ce n'est pas non plus que de la côtoyer qui m'a fait changer. »

« Je n'aime pas Snow, ce n'est pas un secret. Et à mes yeux, le royaume blanc n'est pas idéal pour une louve pour s'épanouir. Son royaume est archaïque et dirigé par des nobles bedonnants et vulgaires. Mon affection sincère pour Emma est la seule chose qui me retient de dire à Snow ce que je pense de sa façon de diriger. Enfin, ce n'est pas le sujet ici, merci pour votre bénédiction Ruby. »

Pendant deux jours, Regina chercha comment parler et Emma se mit à la trouver bizarre. Elle était là mais semblait ailleurs, nerveuse, en permanence semblant prête à lui parler et puis elle lançait un sujet idiot et décevant. La jeune princesse se mit à s'inquiéter que la reine commence à se lasser d'elle et prise de panique elle ne put s'empêcher d'aller la voir en pleine nuit.

Elle entra dans la chambre et la vit endormie, elle était belle et paisible et Emma aperçut qu'elle tenait son ruban bien serré dans sa main. Des larmes de joie lui montèrent en voyant ça. Elle câlina doucement sa joue pour la réveiller en douceur.

Regina sursauta d'un coup et bondit hors du lit. Elle semblait perdue et apeurée, Emma dut répéter plusieurs fois son identité avant de la voir se calmer.

« Oh mon dieu Emma tu m'as fait si peur. »

« Pardonnez-moi je ne pensais pas vous effrayer » Dit-elle en comprenant sa réaction. Même après tant d'années, la reine paniquait qu'on la rejoigne dans son lit au cœur de la nuit.

« Que fais-tu là ? A cette heure-ci ? »

« J'avais besoin de vous parler. »

« Installe-toi. » Dit la reine en se décalant.

« Ma reine vous lassez-vous de moi ? »

« Emma pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Bien sûr que non. »

« Vous êtes nerveuse avec moi, vous souriez de moins en moins. »

« J'ai envie de te parler mais n'en trouve pas le courage. »

« Faites-le maintenant. »

« Emma c'est difficile. »

« Je sais, mais je suis là pour vous ma reine. »

La reine s'installa dans le lit et prit Emma contre elle, son dos contre son ventre. Elle encercla sa taille de ses bras et forte de ne pas voir le regard de la princesse, elle se décida à lui ouvrir son coeur.

« Je ne sais pas par où commencer. »

« Comment était votre enfance ? » Dit Emma pour l'aider.

« Pas évidente. Ma mère était une femme froide, elle m'a toujours poussé à être meilleure, à être LA meilleure. Elle avait en tête chaque pas de ma vie et voulait pour moi pouvoir et richesses. Elle n'aimait pas que je monte à cheval, ce que j'adorais faire, mon père m'avait acheté le plus beau des étalons, Rocinante. Il était mon meilleur ami, mon seul ami, car ma mère ne m'autorisait pas à fréquenter d'autres personnes que mes instructeurs particuliers. Je montais autant que je pouvais mais elle me l'interdisait souvent, car elle trouvait cela indigne d'une fille de bonne famille. Mon père était aimant et gentil, mais au plus profond de moi je lui en voulais de ne jamais me protéger d'elle. »

« Était-elle violente ? »

« Ca dépend de ce que l'on entend par violent. Psychologiquement, je n'avais aucun répit, rien n'était assez bien, jamais. Elle ne m'a jamais frappé mais elle faisait des sorts sur moi, ses lianes dont elle se servait quand j'essayais de m'enfuir. Elle me punissait en faisant chuter la température de mon corps ou en me faisant ressentir de vives douleurs imaginaires. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. »

« Qu'est-elle devenue ? »

« Elle est morte... je crois... je l'ai fait passer à travers un miroir magique après mon mariage forcé au roi. »

« Vous avez eu raison, vous aviez souffert trop longtemps, cette femme... Cette femme ne méritait pas une fille comme vous. » Dit-Emma en se tournant pour l'embrasser.

Regina répondit tendrement et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la princesse, déposant ça et là de doux baisers. Emma soupira de contentement avec de l'inciter à continuer.

« Comment avez-vous été mariée au roi ? »

« C'est une longue histoire. »

« Je ne vais nulle part Regina. »

Regina inspira profondément et commença.

« Nous avions un garçon d'écurie, il s'appelait Daniel. » Dit-elle d'un ton rêveur. « Il était beau et gentil et nous étions éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre. Nous voulions nous marier, avoir des enfants, mais ma mère rodait et nous devions nous cacher. »

Son cœur s'emballait encore quand elle pensait ainsi à lui et Emma pouvait le sentir dans son dos.

« Un jour ma mère m'a incité à aller faire un tour à cheval, j'étais étonnée mais n'ait pas attendu qu'elle change d'avis pour m'y précipiter. J'ai retrouvé Daniel sous notre arbre et il m'a embrassé, j'étais tellement heureuse.

Puis tout a basculé.

Nous avons vu une enfant sur un cheval qui s'emballait, je n'ai pas réfléchi et je suis monté sur Rocinante pour lui porter secours. C'était Snow, ta mère. Son père, pour me remercier, a annoncé que depuis la mort de sa femme, il cherchait une femme telle que moi pour nouvelle mère à sa fille. (et) Il a demandé ma main que ma mère s'est empressée de lui accorder. Mon monde s'écroulait, j'ai couru voir Daniel, nous avons décidé de nous enfuir et nous marier loin de tout ça. Mais Snow nous a vu nous embrasser, elle voulait tout dire à son père mais j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre ce qu'était le vrai amour et que Daniel était le mien. Elle a compris mais n'a pas gardé le secret, elle en a parlé à ma mère car elle pensait que par amour pour moi, elle accepterait mon union avec Daniel. Ma mère est donc venu le soir où nous allions partir et elle a... elle a... »

Regina serra Emma fort et colla sa tête dans sa nuque avant de dire d'une voix à peine audible.

« Elle a arraché son cœur et l'a écrasé sous mes yeux. »

La jeune princesse sentait les larmes tomber sur son épaule. Elle entremêla leurs doigts pour lui donner du courage et du réconfort.

« J'ai essayé de l'embrasser pour le faire revenir, mais on ne ressuscite pas les morts. Après ça, j'ai été mariée à Léopold et j'ai appris que Snow était responsable de tout ça. Je sais que ce n'était qu'une enfant mais mon amertume était grande et n'a fait que croître. J'ai appris plus tard que ma mère avait tout manigancé, c'est elle qui avait fait s'emballer le cheval de Snow en sachant pertinemment que je la sauverai. »

« Regina, ma douce Regina. » Dit Emma en embrassant la paume de sa main.

« J'étais vierge... »

« Quoi ? »

« Quand Léopold m'a violé pour la première fois j'étais vierge. C'était une sensation horrible, une souffrance inimaginable quand il s'est forcé en moi sans tendresse. Il ne se préoccupait que de son plaisir et me frappait quand je me débattais. Je n'ai jamais arrêté de lutter mais sous les coups, j'ai également appris à attendre que ça passe. J'ai perdu progressivement toute émotion et me suis enfermée dans ma rancune. Après ça j'ai fait des choses horribles, j'ai massacré des villages entier et j'y ai pris du plaisir, Emma je veux que tu comprennes ça. J'ai arraché le cœur de mon père sans une once de regrets sur le moment. »

Elle lui raconta toute la suite, sa haine grandissante, Rumpelstilskin, la tentative ratée pour ramener Daniel, son mal-être, sa manipulation du génie, le meurtre de Léopold, la magie noire, les tortures, les autres meurtres dont celui de son père dans le but de créer la malédiction, sa défaite et sa retraite au pays imaginaire.

Quand elle eut fini, c'était le petit matin et Emma n'avait plus rien dit. Regina se sépara d'elle après quelques instants de silence et fut surprise de sentir la jeune blonde retenir ses bras.

« Ne me lâche pas Regina. » Dit Emma d'une voix trahissant ses larmes.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

« Parce que je t'aime et que jamais je ne pourrais effacer tout ce que tu as vécu. »

« Tu... tu... Mais Emma après tout ce que je t'ai raconté tu… »

« Oui Regina je t'aime. » Dit-elle en se tournant vers elle. « Je connais toute ta vie et je t'aime encore plus, je n'ai pas peur de toi, je n'ai pas pitié de toi, je t'aime et je veux être ta fin heureuse, celle qu'on t'a arraché et fait croire que tu ne méritais pas. Je t'aime pour tout ce que tu es, ton passé, ton présent et notre futur. Je t'aime. » Emma l'embrassa passionnément et serra la reine quand celle-ci se brisa en sanglots. Elle ne retenait plus rien pour la première fois de sa vie et pleurait toutes les peines qui la rongeaient.

Elle s'agrippa à Emma en criant à travers ses larmes.

La jeune princesse n'avait jamais entendu une telle souffrance chez quelqu'un et elle la serra fort réussissant à la calmer progressivement.

« Emma je t'aime aussi. Je t'aime tellement que ça me fait peur car on m'a toujours enlevé ce que j'aimais. »

« Pas moi Regina, je me battrai et rien ne nous séparera tant que tu voudras de moi. »

« Oh je veux de toi Emma, tellement, tellement tellement. » Dit-elle en l'embrassant. C'était la première fois qu'elle initiait le baiser, il fut chaste et tendre. Emma goutta le sel des larmes de la reine sur ses lèvres et elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir. L'affection qu'elle ressentait lui donnait l'impression d'avoir des ailes. Les deux se mirent à rire, leurs lèvres toujours scellées.

Emma l'allongea doucement et la prit dans ses bras. Elle la câlina jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'endorme, l'entourant de tout l'amour qu'elle méritait depuis si longtemps et dont elle avait toujours été privée.

La jeune princesse la regarda dormir, laissant vagabonder son esprit. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle avait été impressionnée par sa prestance, envoûtée par sa beauté, troublée par son âme. Elle s'était toujours sentie intimidée par elle mais là, à cet instant, elle se sentait plus chevalière que princesse. Elle souhaitait la chérir et la protéger car, elle en était sûre, Regina était son vrai amour, elle l'aimera et se battra pour elle, avec elle contre toutes les difficultés qui allaient se présenter.

Une certitude se fit en elle, la prophétie parlait bel et bien de sa mère quand elle mentionnait une ombre. Car jamais la reine n'approuverait cet amour, elle allait voir Regina comme l'ombre en question et Emma savait déjà que Snow mènerait une lutte acharnée contre elles. Elle avait peur mais son choix était déjà fait, ce serait Regina, toujours Regina.

Elle s'endormit à son tour, son destin lové contre elle.

Emma se réveilla quelques heures plus tard sous la douce sensation de caresses contre son visage.

« Tu es si belle douce princesse. » Dit Regina qui était relevée, un peu au-dessus d'elle.

Le regard qu'elle posait sur elle coupa le souffle de la jeune blonde. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé avec autant d'amour et de tendresse. Elle sentait que les caresses de la reine se faisaient toutes dans la retenue.

Dans le respect de sa jeunesse et de son innocence.

Elle la sentit écarter des mèches de cheveux de son visage et la vit tourner doucement la tête, comme pour mieux la voir, un sourire magnifique illuminant son visage. Le cœur d'Emma s'arrêta avant de s'emballer. Elle se redressa pour trouver ses lèvres et la fit lentement basculer pour inverser leurs positions. Elle savait que Regina ne se permettrait pas d'aller plus loin pour l'instant, car la reine était persuadée qu'elle ne méritait pas la jeune princesse. Emma appréciait ce respect chez celle qu'on disait uniquement centrée sur elle-même.

Mais elle mourrait d'aller plus loin, de s'offrir à elle.

Elle l'embrassa plus passionnément que d'habitude et crut défaillir quand Regina répondit activement. Elle goûta sa peau en embrassant son cou et sentit le gémissement de la reine naître dans sa gorge avant de l'entendre. C'était une sensation délicieuse et intense,

« Emma » Soupira Regina alors que la princesse passait timidement sa main sur son ventre.

Emma se sentait trembler en remontant sa main jusqu'à son sein, elle découvrait ces gestes qu'elle n'avait jamais fait, ce sentiment grandiose de voir sa partenaire réagir à ses attentions en gémissant doucement.

Regina reprit le contrôle quand elle prit conscience des craintes et de l'incertitude de la princesse du à son inexpérience. Emma se sentit basculer et la combinaison entre les lèvres de la reine dans son cou et son poids à moitié sur elle était un feu d'artifice de sensations. Toutes ses pensées anarchiques et troublées se focalisèrent sur la main qui descendait de plus en plus bas. Mais la brune stoppa son mouvement, serrant son poing pour rester en contrôle.

Emma ne dit rien, respectant son besoin de temps qui la rassurait finalement. Elle gémit quand la reine posa sa main sur son sein qu'elle massa doucement, et l'embrassa encore. Jamais personne n'avait touché ses seins et elle n'avait jamais imaginé que ça lui procurerait autant de plaisir.

Elles ne cessaient de s'embrasser. Plusieurs fois, Regina avait essayé de stopper leurs caresses pour que ça n'aille pas plus loin, mais à chaque fois elle ressentait le besoin de reprendre possession de ces lèvres roses addictives. La jeunesse d'Emma ressortait beaucoup dans ce moment d'intimité, car elle était maladroite et enthousiaste. En prenant confiance, elle s'était mise à l'embrasser beaucoup plus passionnément et à découvrir sa peau de ses lèvres avides. La reine ne s'en plaignait pas au contraire, elle se sentait aimée et désirée réellement, pour ce qu'elle était. Elle sourit attendrie en comprenant que la princesse n'osait pas toucher ses seins mais en mourrait d'envie. Elle guida donc sa main et sourit en voyant Emma déglutir sans oser bouger. Regina gémit ce qui l'encouragea et elle commença à le masser tendrement. Quand la reine s'arqua de plaisir pour augmenter le contact. Emma se jeta sur elle pour l'embrasser et Regina rit avec amour de sa fougue avant de la prendre dans ses bras en la serrant, laissant tomber lentement les barrières de sa retenue.

« Je t'aime Emma. »

« Je t'aime Regina. »

La reine tourna la princesse et se colla dans son dos, épousant ses formes. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou, geste qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout, et inspira profondément la senteur de sa bien-aimée.

« Plus tard. » Annonça Emma. « Quand j'aurai plus d'expérience, ce sera moi à ta place, car je veux être celle qui te prend dans ses bras et te protège. »

« Ca en valait la peine. » Dit Regina en la serrant plus encore.

« Quoi ? »

« Ma vie, elle en valait la peine, car elle m'a amené jusqu'à toi. »

Emma ne dit rien mais serra ses bras contre elle. Parmi toutes les déclarations d'amour qu'elle pouvait lui faire, celle-là était bien la plus forte qu'elle n'entendrait jamais.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre sera M même très M :P**

**Merci à vous d'être au rendez-vous vous éclairez mes journées de vos reviews alors n'hésitez pas à continuer :D**


	6. Une angoisse cachée partagée

**Nouveau chapitre qui arrive vite. Merci encore pour tous vos avis :)**

**La fin du chapitre est rated M (je sais que certains attendaient ça avec impatience :P) , je préviens pour ceux qui n'aiment pas et qui ne veulent donc pas lire ce passage :)**

**Rien ne m'appartient**

**Bonne lecture à tous **

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Une angoisse cachée partagée.**

Les deux femmes se réveillèrent des heures plus tard et se sourirent. Regina câlinait Emma, incapable d'arrêter de poser ses mains sur elle.

« Comme tu es belle » Dit la princesse en l'embrassant.

La reine glissa sa main sous son vêtement et la laissa reposer sur le ventre chaud de sa compagne. Elle l'embrassait très tendrement, elle posait juste ses lèvres sur les siennes et se séparait régulièrement. Emma cherchait à approfondir le baiser mais Regina l'en empêchait en continuant son petit jeu.

« J'aime le goût de tes lèvres. »

Emma frissonna de désir et se recula, obligeant sa partenaire à s'allonger en partie sur elle pour ré atteindre sa bouche. Elle la voyait goûter sa peau avec envie et respirer son odeur.

« Regina j'ai peur. »

« De quoi ? » Dit la reine en se relevant et en poussant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Je veux que tu me fasses une promesse. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Quand mes parents l'apprendront, ils vont s'opposer à nous, nous allons devoir lutter et peut être même faire des choses extrêmes, je ne veux pas entendre parler de sacrifice pour me protéger à ce moment là. Nous affronterons tout ensemble promets le moi Regina. Jamais de remise en question, c'est juste toi et moi ou rien, car si tu me renvois pour mon bien, je te retrouverai toujours. Et si tu me rejette encore plus, je me suiciderai Regina car sans toi je ne veux pas vivre. Tu m'as dit que si je te voulais c'était toi toute entière et bien moi c'est pareil et je veux que tu acceptes ma vie sans lutter contre moi. Je sais tout maintenant et j'agis en parfaite connaissance de cause. »

Regina la regarda longuement et de nombreuses émotions traversèrent ses yeux chocolats. Elle céda finalement et l'embrassa, consciente que maintenant elles étaient effectivement deux ou rien à tout jamais.

Elles recommencèrent à s'embrasser, totalement désintéressées du monde et du fait qu'elles n'étaient pas sorties de la chambre depuis bientôt 24h.

« Me ferais-tu l'amour si je te le demandais ? »

« Pas encore Emma, je ne suis pas prête. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu es pure, ça dois être spécial. »

« En as tu envie. »

« Oui. »

« Moi aussi... » Dit-elle et poussant doucement le col de la reine pour venir embrasser le haut de son sein.

« C'est trop tôt Emma, quand nous seront prêtes, nous ferons l'amour. Perdre sa virginité est une étape importante, j'aimerai que ce soit parfait pour toi. »

« Tu n'as rien à craindre, car ce sera avec toi, ce sera spécial et ce sera parfait. »

« J'angoisse encore de l'importance de ce que tu veux m'offrir. Tu n'as jamais été avec un homme et... »

« Non Regina, ne dis pas ça. » La coupa Emma un air soudainement très sérieux sur le visage. « Je ne veux pas d'homme, je te veux toi, je veux l'amour. Je me moque de ne jamais connaître le sexe masculin, je veux que tu comprennes vraiment ça, je sais que tu as tout ce dont j'ai besoin à m'offrir. Je choisis l'amour Regina, sans une once d'hésitation. Je sais qu'il existe des moyens entre femmes et je ne veux découvrir qu'avec toi. »

« Je t'aime » Dit Regina qui ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement excitée en songeant aux moyens auxquels la jeune princesse faisait allusion. « Je ne sais comment vivre notre relation, je n'aspire pas à quelque chose de secret mais je sais que dès que les gens sauront, les problèmes commenceront. Je ne veux rien précipiter mais crains qu'on nous sépare. »

« Commençons ainsi, juste toi et moi, personne pour nous créer des problèmes, c'est excitant aussi le secret, et ça ne ressemblera en rien à la tragédie que tu as connu. Ais confiance en moi. On ne nous séparera jamais. »

« Emma j'ai besoin de t'avouer une dernière chose. »

« Quoi ? »

« Mon amour pour toi est plus fort encore que celui pour Daniel. J'ai survécu tant bien que mal à sa mort mais si nous étions séparées, je sais que... je sais que... »

« Nous ne serons pas séparées, et si c'est le cas alors nous pourrons nous rejoindre dans une vie meilleure, car moi sans toi je ne pourrai pas non plus. »

« Je ne veux pas être responsable de ta mort, si je n'étais pas venu, si nous ne nous étions pas rencontrées, tu n'aurais pas eu à dire une chose pareille, je ne veux pas que tu meures si nous sommes séparées. »

« Regina ne lutte pas contre moi. C'est juste toi et moi, nous l'acceptons sans concessions, sans craintes. Si nous ne nous étions pas rencontrées, alors j'aurai été incomplète toute ma vie. »

« Okay. » Dit la reine dans un souffle en l'embrassant. Emma la sentait trembler contre elle et elle se demanda comment elle avait pu vivre sans elle.

Pendant 1 mois, les deux femmes développèrent leur relation dans le plus grand secret, seule Ruby était au courant. Elle observait avec bienveillance leur amour grandissant, la tendresse qui existait entre elles était saisissante et Ruby savait que c'était ce qui devait se passer. C'est ainsi que les choses devaient être et elle se promit de toujours protéger cet amour si pur.

De son côté, la louve aussi se créait sa vie au royaume noir. Pas un jour passait sans qu'elle ne voit Aneck, le beau loup lui avait déclaré sa flamme 2 semaines après son arrivée. Un soir, un homme l'avait énormément courtisée, et, de peur de la perdre à force d'attendre, il s'était jeté à l'eau. Après quelques jours à rester collés comme des adolescents malades d'amour, tout le château avait pu attester qu'ils avaient consommé leur relation tout au long d'une longue et bruyante nuit d'amour. Cette nuit avait d'ailleurs fait disjoncter Maria qui dormait dans la chambre d'à côté, la faisant migrer chez son fiancé.

Ruby était heureuse, même si elle était intégrée au royaume blanc, les choses n'étaient pas comme ici, ici tout le monde savait sa nature et pas seulement Snow, Charmant et Emma. Ici elle n'avait pas à se cacher et avait trouvé l'amour, elle avait l'impression de se redécouvrir et de s'épanouir comme du temps ou elle vivait ses aventures avec Snow.

« Qu'est ce qui te rend si pensive ? » Dit Aneck en embrassant son ventre. Le loup était couché contre elle et jouait de ses mains sur son corps nu et parfait. Ruby se mit à entortiller ses doigts dans ses cheveux et le fit remonter pour qu'il s'allonge à moitié sur elle. Elle l'embrassa amoureusement avant de répondre.

« Je songe à ce que j'étais et ce que je suis devenue. »

« Une femme magnifique ? » Dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ruby sourit en l'embrassant. « Comment penses-tu que je suis Aneck ? »

« Je pense que tu es belle, que tu es... tellllement sexy, tu es intelligente, amusante et effrontée. »

« Aneck je suis sérieuse. »

« Mais moi aussi. »

« Quand tu m'as vu la première fois tu as pensé quoi ? »

« Je t'ai trouvé belle, mais j'avoue que j'ai eu l'impression que tu étais comme la reine blanche, enfermée dans tes certitudes sur ma reine. J'ai eu peur que tu sois une femme avec l'esprit étriqué par ses appriori. Mais tu m'as prouvé le contraire Ruby. Tu es tellement différente de ça et c'est pour ça que je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi Aneck, c'est ce que j'étais devenue à force de vivre au royaume blanc. J'aime Snow et Charmant, ils sont ma famille, mais je me rends compte que vivre à la cours, cacher ma nature pendant autant d'années, vivre avec Snow et la voir changer au point de devenir une mère angoissée et étouffante, je me suis perdue moi même au cours de la route. »

« Le principal c'est de t'en être rendue compte. »

« Et heureusement pour toi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu n'imagine pas la libération sexuelle que j'avais à l'époque... Et qui me manque je t'avoue. » Dit-elle d'une voix suave qui décrocha un frisson d'excitation à son partenaire qui se jeta sur elle.

Un soir, la jeune louve lisait quand on toqua avec frénésie à sa porte.

« Entrez. »

Elle vit la reine débouler, légèrement nerveuse, elle tortillait ses doigts en commençant à faire les 100 pas.

« Qu'y a t-il majesté. » Dit-elle par automatisme.

« Regina, s'il-te-plait Ruby pour la centième fois appelles moi Regina et tutoie moi, tu n'es pas ma domestique. » Dit-elle agacée.

Ruby sourit, depuis son arrivée sa relation avec la reine avait totalement changée, elle la considérait maintenant comme une amie et savait ce sentiment partagé.

« Désolée l'habitude. Regina qu'y a t-il ? »

« Emma est de plus en plus insistante. »

« Tu parles de sexe ? »

Regina fit une grimace qui confirma sa pensée à Ruby.

« Elle souhaite que vous fassiez l'amour ? »

« Oui, elle essaye d'aller plus loin, je ne sais pas comment faire. »

« Ah okay je comprends ton problème. » Dit-elle avec un air entendu. « Assieds toi je vais t'expliquer comment on fait les bébés. »

« Ruby… » Soupira Regina blasée.

« Ah oui vous êtes deux femmes… Assieds toi je vais t'expliquer l'utilité des doigts. »

« RUBY, soit sérieuse s'il-te-plait, j'essaie de parler à une adulte là. »

« Okay, okay, plus sérieusement, tu sais qu'elle est assez têtue quand elle a une idée dans la tête. »

« Je sais bien... Mais je ne sais pas comment agir Ruby, je pensais utopiquement que nous développerions notre histoire et puis qu'un jour je pourrai sans craintes la demander en mariage et là seulement je lui ferai l'amour. C'est une princesse, c'est ainsi qu'on traite une princesse. »

« Je crois que c'est effectivement une vision bien utopique. Quelle vision archaïque, je ne pensais pas ça de l'EvilQueen. »

« Mais elle mérite ça. »

« Le sexe le soir des noces est une tradition dont tu as souffert Regina, ce n'est donc pas une preuve de respect à ses yeux. Pour elle le sexe est une consécration de votre amour c'est pour ça qu'elle le veut, qu'elle insiste. »

« Mais elle est pure, comme puis-je lui prendre son innocence... Moi parmi tout le monde. »

« Tu es celle qu'elle a choisit, et tu es une bonne personne malgré ton passé Regina. Ne te vois plus qu'à travers ses yeux car c'est ainsi que tu es. »

« Je l'aime tant, et j'ai si peur de la décevoir. »

« Regina, dis moi le fond de ta pensée s'il-te-plait, en mettant de côté les conneries de pureté. Car sa virginité elle la perdra avec toi, que tu le veuilles ou non... Même s'il vaudrait mieux que tu le veuilles pour le coup ça facilitera le truc... »

« Ruby... »

« Pardon... Je reste concentrée... Donc dis-moi Regina, quelle est la Vrai raison qui t'amène ici ? »

« Comment... Comment satisfait-on une femme Ruby ? Je n'ai jamais fais ça, je... voudrais pouvoir être à la hauteur mais avec les femmes je suis aussi vierge qu'elle. »

« Oh... C'est donc ça le fond du problème. » Dit Ruby en souriant.

« As tu déjà fait ça ? »

« Oui assez souvent. »

« Souvent souvent ? »

« Et Regina, fait pas comme si ma réputation ne me précédait pas, je ne m'en formalise pas j'en suis assez fière au contraire. »

« Est-ce dur ? »

« Non, c'est différent. »

« Peux tu... m'aider à savoir quoi faire ? »

« Poses moi tes questions Regina. »

« Crois tu que je peux... lui faire perdre sa virginité sans avoir de... pénis ? »

« Bien sûr que tu peux, tu as des doigts. »

Regina sentit sa bouche s'assécher mais elle fit mine de rien et regarda Ruby avec insistance pour qu'elle continue.

« Un corps de femme n'est pas si angoissant que ça, tu l'aimes, fais lui ce que tu sais que tu aimes toi. Tu devras écouter les réactions de son corps et suivre ton instinct. Caresses là longtemps pour qu'elle soit détendue, le mieux au début est d'éviter son sexe pour ne pas la stresser. Quand tu la sens prête, et tu le sentiras à ses gémissements, et aux légers tremblements de sa peau, alors seulement touches la plus intimement. Reste dans la douceur car elle va avoir mal mais beaucoup moins que ce que tu as connu, tu dois te forcer à passer la barrière de son hymen, n'ai pas peur de la douleur qu'elle ressentira, c'est une étape à passer. Après tu recommenceras à la caresser pour qu'elle ressente de nouveau du plaisir. »

« J'ai peur d'être maladroite et décevante. Ca ne m'est jamais arrivé, enfin j'étais l'EvilQueen, j'ai eu des tonnes d'amants et me voilà angoissée comme si c'était ma première fois. »

« Je suis sûre que tu seras parfaite, écoutes ses réactions et laisse toi guider par ton instinct et ce que tu aimerais, et ça sera génial tu verras. Tu dois comprendre que tu es vierge là, car pour la première fois de ta vie tu vas faire l'amour en étant amoureuse. »

Regina sourit en réalisant cela.

« Et toi Ruby ? Comment vas tu ? »

« Parfaitement. »

« Et avec Aneck... C'est comment ? »

« Tu parles de la vie en général ou du sexe toride ? »

« Les deux. » Dit la reine en rigolant.

« Je suis follement amoureuse, je te remercie tellement de nous avoir présenté, je crois que c'est l'homme de ma vie, c'est ma moitié comme Emma est la tienne. »

« Aurais-tu imaginé que le royaume noir t'apporterait ton vrai amour ? »

« Ah ça non, mais j'en suis ravie cependant. »

« Et niveau sexe ? Comment est notre discret et gentil Aneck. »

« IN-CRO-YA-BLE. » Avoua Ruby qui n'en revenait toujours pas d'être là, à confier sa vie sexuelle à une EvilQueen curieuse d'en savoir plus. « Il fait de ces choses Regina, à tomber dans les pommes, j'ai jamais eu un amant pareil. »

« Ahah j'en étais sûre, tu sais ce qu'on dit, c'est les plus discrets qui nous surprennent le plus. »

« Bé alors lui il est SAAAAAACREMENT discret. »

« Tu sais Ruby, tu es la bienvenue ici si tu veux t'installer définitivement. La question ne se pose même pas tu es chez toi au royaume noir. »

« Merci Regina. Je sais que c'est la vie dont je rêve, rester ici avec Aneck, et continuer à veiller sur Emma et toi. Mais j'ai peur du jour ou Snow saura, et je sais que je resterais toujours aux côtés de ma princesse surtout dans les difficultés à venir. »

« Je suis heureuse de savoir qu'elle t'aura toujours, mais après... Si un jour nous avons notre vie, notre fin heureuse. Saches que le royaume noir n'aspire qu'à être ton foyer. »

« Merci. » Dit-Ruby en prenant la reine dans ses bras. Elle se crispa un instant puis se laissa aller et serra la louve à son tour.

Elle se retira ensuite et repartis se coucher. La reine refusait de laisser Emma partager sa chambre officiellement, la jeune princesse la rejoignait presque tous les soirs mais Regina continuait à vouloir qu'elles aient chacune leur chambre. Elle souhaitait prendre les choses lentement et savait qu'Emma serai de plus en plus insistante si elles faisaient officiellement chambre commune. Elle entra dans sa chambre et sourit en voyant la jeune princesse endormie dans son grand lit, elle était sur le ventre et Regina s'installa doucement dans son dos, posant sa tête entre ses omoplates. Emma soupira et ajusta sa position mais ne se réveilla pas et la reine s'endormit rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, Regina se réveilla en sentant une main câliner sa joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux et eut une vue plongeante dans la chemise de nuit d'Emma. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle était lovée contre elle, sa tête sous son cou et la princesse la caressait gentiment. Elle soupira sans réussir à détourner son regard de la peau pale du sein de la blonde qu'elle voyait en parti de là ou elle était. Elle posa timidement ses lèvres sur le haut de son sein et commença à déposer des baisers sensuels par ci par la. Elle remonta jusqu'au cou de sa princesse, sa mâchoire et finalement ses lèvres.

« Regina... » Murmura Emma dont la reine pouvait sentir le coeur battre à tout rompre sous ses doigts.

« Emma, es tu sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Ouiiii. » Soupira la blonde, la voix chargée par le désir.

Regina l'embrassa tendrement et longuement en commençant à découvrir son corps sous ses doigts. Elle glissa sa main contre la cuisse de sa partenaire dans une caresse incroyablement érotique qui suffit pour faire naître une nuée de papillons dans l'estomac de la princesse. Elle glissa sa main plus haut, effleurant à peine le côté de sa fesse et s'arrêta à sa taille qu'elle pressa doucement.

Emma gémit en ondulant doucement, leurs lèvres ne se quittaient que pour chercher de l'air avant de se retrouver. Regina lui retira sa chemise de nuit, et enleva la sienne. Les yeux de la blonde s'assombrirent en voyant les seins ronds et parfaits de la reine donc les tétons étaient durcis par l'excitation. Emma s'apprêtait à essayer de les atteindre quand elle sentit la reine poser de nouveau ses lèvres sur elle. Elle resta un moment dans la vallée entre ses seins avant d'oser aller plus loin. Elle posa sa bouche sur son sein et avec sa langue, lécha le téton dur de la blonde. Emma gémit sous cette nouvelle sensation et s'arca pour augmenter le contact avec la reine. Elle cria de plaisir quand sa compagne referma ses lèvres dessus et le suça un peu plus fort.

Une sensation nouvelle s'empara d'Emma, elle sentait son excitation monter entre ses jambes plus fort que tout ce qu'elle avait connu avant. Elle désespérait que la reine la touche la mais respectait son besoin de prendre son temps. Tout était incroyable, chaque caresse, chaque sensation lui coupaient le souffle et Emma avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler sa respiration. Finalement, elle sentit la reine descendre la ligne de ses baisers, son coeur s'emballa en la sentant s'approcher inexorablement de l'endroit qui criait pour qu'on s'occupe de lui.

Regina était électrisée, les réactions d'Emma lui donnait confiance, voir son corps trembler sous ses doigts, entendre ses gémissements, c'était érotique et intense. Elle sentit sa bouche s'assécher en s'approchant du sexe de sa partenaire. Elle inhala profondément la senteur d'Emma et son excitation redoubla, c'était une odeur dont elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus se passer. Elle se lécha les lèvres et se lança, oubliant ses craintes, guidée par sa volonté de montrer à Emma à quel point elle l'aimait. Elle lécha doucement ses lèvres gonflées et gémit à son goût. Emma était très excitée et cette constatation accentua le désir qui montait entre les jambes de la reine. Elle prit entre ses lèvres le clitoris de la blonde et l'entendit gémir plus fort encore, elle y donna un coup de langue et fut récompensée par un mouvement de hanche désespéré d'Emma qui tentait d'augmenter la pression et le contact.

Elle l'emmena ainsi jusqu'à l'orgasme, sa bouche contre son sexe et ses mains prenant soin de son ventre. Elle faillit défaillir en entendant Emma crier son nom en jouissant et l'embrassa, la laissant se goûter sur ses lèvres.

La jeune princesse regardait le plafond en essayant tant bien que mal de retrouver une respiration normale. Elle sentit le regard légèrement inquiet de son amante.

« Regina c'était tellement... C'était... C'était parfait, magique. »

La reine sourit et l'embrassa encore sans jamais arrêter de caresser sa peau nue.

« Es tu sûre que tu es prête pour plus Emma ? » Dit Regina avec une voix qui trahissait l'amour inconditionnel qu'elle lui portait.

La jeune blonde hocha la tête, encore haletante de son orgasme. Voir l'amour dans ses yeux, et le fait qu'elle demande ainsi rendait Emma plus sûre encore que c'est ce qu'elle voulait.

« J'ai peur de te faire mal. »

« Je veux que ce soit toi Regina, juste toi et moi. »

« Juste toi et moi. » Dit la reine en descendant doucement sa main le long du corps pâle de sa compagne. Elle l'embrassa en positionnant deux doigts à son entrée. Emma tremblait sous elle mais son regard montrait son désir, son amour, sa détermination et sa gratitude envers la reine. Elle se crispa quand Regina s'enfonça doucement en elle. Elle la laissa s'habituer à l'intrusion et en la sentant se détendre autour de ses doigts, elle s'enfonça plus loin jusqu'à atteindre son hymen. Emma émit un léger cri de douleur mais supplia la reine de ne pas arrêter. Avec le plus de douceur possible, Regina commença un mouvement de pénétration en elle, pressant un peu plus sur la barrière de son innocence. Elle gémit en la sentant céder et son coeur sembla s'arrêter. Elle était en train de le faire, elle faisait perdre à Emma sa virginité. Cette pensée la terrifia autant qu'elle la fit se sentir envahie d'amour pour la blonde. Emma avait mal mais elle bougeait pour inciter Regina à ne pas arrêter. Leur rythme accéléra et Emma cria quand la totalité de son hymen se déchira sous les doigts de son amante. Regina s'arrêta pour lui laisser le temps de récupérer. Elle fit quelques va et vient en elle et se retira. Elle colla la blonde contre elle, leurs corps nus pressés l'un contre l'autre, se moquant du sang qui coulait entre les jambes de la princesse.

Emma l'embrassait avec passion et la caressait avec désir.

« Je t'aime. » Dit Regina dans un souffle

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Elles s'endormirent ainsi, enlacées étroitement, leurs mains jointes et leurs doigts entrelacés. Elles étaient amoureuses et unies, prêtes à affronter tous les dangers qui les guettaient.

* * *

**J'essai de poster le prochain chapitre demain car après je me fais enlever les amygdales donc hospitalisation... et donc je ne publierai pas avant dimanche au mieux. Je ne promet rien pour le chapitre 7 demain mais j'essai de faire au plus vite :)**

**En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review :)**


	7. Une visite non annoncée

**Piouf j'ai réussi! Voici le chapitre 7 rated M et comme d'hab rien ne m'appartient à mon grand désespoir**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que l'histoire continue à vous intéresser...**

**Maintenant je ne publie plus avant Dimanche ou Lundi. **

**Bisous à tous et bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 7) Une visite non annoncée**

Quand Emma se réveilla, elle était seule dans le lit et s'aperçut que les draps étaient propres et immaculés. Elle parcouru la chambre des yeux, perdu par l'absence de la reine. Elle s'apprêtait à se lever quand la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant Regina avec un plateau dans les mains.

« Te voilà réveillée, petit déjeuner. » Dit la reine en souriant et en s'asseyant sur le lit. « J'espérais revenir assez vite pour que tu te réveilles dans mes bras mais heureusement tu n'as pas eu le temps de sortir du lit. »

Emma ne prononça pas un mot, car son coeur était serré par l'amour qu'elle portait à la reine et la réalisation de l'intensité de leurs sentiments. Elle attrapa le plateau et le posa par terre avant d'attirer sa compagne vers elle. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou et commença à remonter la robe légère qu'elle portait.

« Emma ? » Questionna Regina, la voix cassée par l'excitation.

« Laisses-moi te faire ressentir ce que tu m'as fait hier. »

« Emma attends, comment c'était pour toi ? »

« Incroyable. Oh Regina c'était tellement fort, je me sens tellement bien, tellement heureuse. Je t'aime tant. »

« Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ? »

« Non Gina, c'était une bonne douleur car c'était nous qui celions notre amour, tu n'aurais pas pu mieux le faire je le sais. »

Regina sourit et l'embrassa, rassurée. Emma savait les pensées de sa compagne, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa propre première fois.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ma mère idolâtre tant mon grand-père après tout ce qu'il t'a fait. »

« T'as mère était jeune et ne voulais pas voir les signes, de plus je les cachais bien et ne lui ai jamais rien dit. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ce ne sont pas des histoires pour une enfant. »

« Mais elle te fait du mal depuis des années et ce n'est plus une enfant. »

« Emma tout ça... C'est mes plus pénibles souvenirs, je suis heureuse d'avoir tout partagé avec toi mais je n'ai besoin que de toi. Je me moque de ce qu'elle pense, c'est nous la seule chose importante. Il n'y a qu'à toi que j'ai et j'aurai le courage de parler de ça. »

« Je t'aime Regina. »

« Je t'aime Emma. »

La dessus, la jeune princesse reprit ses activités et allongea doucement la brune sous elle. Elle la déshabilla et découvrit son corps avec ses lèvres. Elle s'émerveilla de ses courbes et de sa peau ambrée. Une fois nues toutes les deux, Emma se releva, observant Regina allongée devant elle.

« Emma. » Parvint à dire Regina d'une voix à peine audible en croisant ses bras pour se cacher un peu.

« Tu es si belle. Tellement belle. » Dit Emma en écartant ses bras pour la voir entièrement. Elle embrassa ses joues rougies et commença à traiter son corps comme il le méritait, avec douceur et sans urgence. Elle lécha son corps, embrassa sa peau, suça longuement ses seins. Elle était concentrée sur son cou depuis un petit moment et s'éloigna avant de laisser une marque. Elle sentit la main de Regina la retenir et la ré-attirer contre la peau quasiment marquée.

« Continue... »

« Il va y avoir une marque Gina... »

« Continue, marque moi je suis à toi. » Gémis Regina qui n'arrivait même pas à garder les yeux ouverts. La jeune princesse sourit et recommença de plus belle, s'assurant que la marque serait visible quel que soit le vêtement que porterai la reine.

Regina gémissait sous elle et la jeune blonde décida d'alléger ses souffrances. Elle descendit ses baisers jusqu'à son ventre et s'attarda sur son nombril. Elle tenait son sexe dans sa main et la reine ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger pour essayer de créer une friction. Elle serra ses cuisses, emprisonnant la mais de la princesse, et bougeait désespérément pour alléger le désir qui montait en elle. La blonde pouvait sentir l'excitation de sa compagne sur sa main et elle se décida à descendre jusqu'à son sexe. Elle écarta doucement ses cuisses et inspira profondément, gémit en découvrant son odeur, embrassa ses lèvres et la lécha sur toute sa longueur. Emma cru mourir en la goûtant, elle sentit son cœur s'emballer complètement quand Regina hoqueta et remonta les hanches. Rapidement Emma se mit à lécher et sucer le clitoris de sa compagne, en enfonçant doucement 2 doigts en elle guidée par son instinct. La jeune princesse n'en revenait pas de la facilité avec laquelle elle donnait du plaisir à sa reine. Elle s'était imaginée maladroite et donc décevante, mais Regina gémissait de plus en plus fort au-dessus d'elle et son corps tremblait totalement de plaisir.

« Ohhh mon dieu Emma. » Dit Regina en ondulant sous elle pour accompagner son rythme. « Oh mon dieu » Elle avait ses mains dans la longue chevelure blonde et jouit rapidement sous les caresses de sa compagne. Mais Emma ne s'arrêta pas, elle redoubla ses pénétrations, emmenant Regina au plus haut pour la seconde fois. Elle ne gémissait plus, elle criait littéralement de plaisir et s'écroula sur le matelas quand Emma la laissa redescendre de son second orgasme

« Oh seigneur dieu, merci Emma je t'aime. » Dit-elle en l'embrassant.

« Dieu... Emma... Tout ça c'est que des noms pour moi. » Dit la jeune blonde avec fierté.

Regina explosa de son rire cristallin et la prit dans ses bras. « Je n'avais jamais ressentit ça avant. Emma tu m'as... oh mon dieu c'était... C'était parfait Emma. »

Elles se lovèrent l'une contre l'autre, entortillant autant que possible leurs corps nus. Elles dormirent quelques heures et furent réveillées par quelqu'un qui tambourinait à la porte.

« Majesté, c'est Ruby, c'est important, tes abrutis de gardes ne me laissent pas entrer. » Cria la louve à travers la porte.

Les deux amantes se regardèrent et remontèrent entièrement leurs draps.

« Entre Ruby mais que toi. » Ordonna la reine.

La jeune louve se précipita à l'intérieur et se stoppa en les voyants, visiblement nues sous les couvertures.

« Ohoh je vois que je tombe mal... Alors c'était chouette ? » Dit-elle avec un air coquin et complice.

« Ruby, que nous vaut ta visite si urgente ? » Coupa Regina qui sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Oui Ruby, que nous veux tu, nous qui avons passé une nuit tellement parfaite et magique... » Dit Emma en souriant et en faisant virer Regina à l'écarlate.

« Mesdemoiselles vous vous raconterez ce que vous voudrez en privé, que veux tu Ruby ? »

« Oh oui faudra tout me raconter et avec les détails je... »

« RUBY... Concentrée » La coupa Regina.

« Pardon... Je venais vous prévenir que tes parents sont en route pour te rendre visite. Ils souhaitent te faire la surprise et espère sûrement te surprendre Regina et trouver quelque chose pour ramener Emma dans leur royaume. »

« De quel droit s'invitent-ils dans mon royaume, ils ne se le permettraient dans aucun autre. C'est encore une idée de sa sainteté Snow, pour qui elle se prend cette petite sainte ni touche dégénérée. Ca va à l'encontre de 100ènes de nos lois et règles et... »

« C'est parfait. » Coupa Emma.

« Quoi? »

« Ils espèrent ça, que tu t'énerve et ils diront que tu es toujours l'EvilQueen, mais si nous les accueillons avec chaleur et gentillesse malgré leur comportement qui doit faire parler d'eux, ils se trouveront idiots et cela montrera à tous les autres royaumes qu'il n'y a pas à douter de toi. Ils pensent venir pour te mettre à mal mais c'est l'inverse qui peut se produire. »

« C'est pas idiot. » Marmonna Regina qui ne se retenait de faire payer aux Charmants leur comportement que grâce à la présence de sa compagne. « N'en parlons à personne, leur arrivée doit rester secrète pour tout le monde pour qu'ils croient que nous n'étions vraiment pas au courant. Le problème concerne les chambres ou les loger, pour leurs domestiques et accompagnant j'ai de quoi faire mais pour un couple royal, les appartements idéals sont ceux que tu occupes Emma. »

« Je sais que ça nous trahirai immédiatement mais si je pouvais je leur laisserai les miens et viendrai avec toi. »

« J'aimerai te dire oui, oh ça oui, ne serai-ce que pour voir leurs visages décomposés en comprenant ce que j'ai fait à leur innocente petite fille. » Dit-elle d'un air sadique avec un sourire carnassier. « Mais c'est trop tôt ils deviendraient fou s'ils l'apprennent déjà. »

« Ne le dit pas ainsi, tu te donne une dimension démoniaque qui n'a pas lieu d'être. »

« C'est ainsi qu'ils le verront, pour eux je t'aurai pervertie, souillée, privée de ta pureté. Ils vont en être malades. »

« Regina, tu m'as juste fait perdre ma virginité, et cela de la façon la plus douce, la plus tendre et intense imaginable. Tu avais peur mais m'a offert cela, tu as accepté le cadeau que je ne voulais faire qu'à toi. Un acte pareil est pur. »

« Je t'aime douce princesse. »

« Je t'aime douce reine. »

« Allez arrêtez, vous allez me donner envie de chialer et réfléchissons plutôt à une stratégie d'accueil. »

Emma et Regina reprirent conscience de la présence de la louve et rigolèrent. Elles discutèrent longuement de la démarche à adopter. Finalement, il fut décidé qu'Emma restait dans ses appartements et que Regina les feraient installer dans l'autre aile du château, tout aussi confortable mais suffisamment éloignée des appartements royaux pour leur laisser un peu de libertés. Les deux femmes entraînèrent la reine à garder le sourire pour les accueillir et éviter au maximum les remarques désagréables, même si elles savaient que c'était peine perdue.

Le soir même le carrosse royal arriva et Regina s'installa dans sa salle du trône pour les attendre. Emma était assise à sa droite sur un trône que la reine lui avait fait faire quelques jours plus tôt. Pour l'occasion, Emma avait fait exprès de porter une robe élégante mais qui épousait bien ses formes sans être vulgaire ou trop sexualisée. Cette robe était loin des tenues de petite fille que sa mère lui avait toujours fait porter et Emma sourit en voyant son regard quand elle la vit.

« Snow, Charmant, que me vaut cette visite non annoncée ? » Regina parla gentiment mais fit bien noter au couple que leur comportement n'était pas conforme aux protocoles qu'ils aimaient tant d'ordinaire.

« Nous souhaitions voir notre fille, c'est notre droit. » Dit Snow en serrant les dents pour se forcer à sourire.

« Bien sur bien sur, quoi de plus normal ? J'aurai simplement espéré être tenue au courant pour pouvoir préparer mon royaume à l'accueil d'un couple royal. C'est une simple question d'organisation tu connais ça Snow toi qui reçois si souvent. »

Emma sentait la tension monter progressivement entre les deux femmes mais elle trouvait que Regina réagissait parfaitement bien, elle tenait bon et tentait de rester chaleureuse tout en passant le message au couple qu'ils n'étaient pas tout permit.

« Bien sur, il est vrai que nous aurions dû prévenir. » Dut concéder Snow en serrant les dents.

« Allons n'en faisons pas cas. Je suis sûre qu'Emma est ravie de vous revoir, célébrons donc ce moment. Je pense que nous pourrons vous loger dans l'aile Ouest du château, mes employées viennent de recevoir l'ordre de préparer des appartements prévus pour des invités royaux. »

« Je pensais que les appartements royaux étaient dans l'aile Est. » Dit David. Contrairement à sa femme il ne présentait aucune animosité envers la reine et sa question était purement de la curiosité. Regina lui sourit donc gentiment avant de lui répondre.

« En effet, mais ils sont occupés par votre fille actuellement, ne vous inquiétez pas, ceux de l'aile ouest sont aussi parfait pour vous accueillir. »

« Oh je n'en doute pas. » Dit David en souriant. Il semblait gêné par l'attitude de sa femme, et simplement heureux de voir sa fille et Regina se dit qu'elles auraient peut-être un allié dans cette histoire.

« Tu as modifié beaucoup de choses ici » Souligna Snow « Combien d'esclaves sont morts pour les travaux ? » Questionna-t-elle.

Emma s'apprêtait à s'interposer quand Regina répondit d'une voix forte, interdisant à la princesse de s'en mêler.

« Aucun j'ai tout fait moi-même, mais en ton honneur j'ai gardé mon vieux pommier, je peux te faire amener une pomme si tu ne la gaspille pas après une simple bouchée comme la dernière. »

Snow la fusilla du regard et s'approcha du trône. Regina c'était levée et s'avançait elle aussi.

« Comprends moi, je vois que tu as peint une partie du château en blanc. J'ai naturellement pensé que c'était pour représenter l'âme de tes pauvres domestiques morts sous tes ordres. »

« Non, c'est pour montrer le renouveau de mon royaume, cherches pas c'est un mot que tu ne connais pas Snow. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Quand on voit que tu gouvernes de la même façon que ton bien-aimé papa, c'est à se demander si tu sais faire quelque chose par toi même. »

« Je sais parfaitement faire des choses par moi-même. » S'indigna-t-elle.

« Ah oui excuses moi c'est vrai, tu brises très bien les secrets et la confiance qu'on te donne. »

La reine blanche fulminait et était maintenant à quelques centimètres de la reine noire. Personne n'osait bouger et Emma s'empressa de prendre la parole.

« Okay, chers parents je crois qu'une ballade vous ferait du bien après toute cette route en carrosse. »

Les deux reines continuèrent de se mépriser du regard un moment avant de se détourner enfin l'une de l'autre.

« Oui tu n'as pas tord. » Dit David en attirant sa femme vers lui.

Emma interrogea sa compagne du regard qui acquiesça pour la rassurer que tout allait bien.

Regina ayant du travail, Emma et Ruby accompagnèrent le couple pour leur faire visiter le royaume. Tout se passa bien, Emma racontait ce qu'elle avait découvert, comment elle occupait ses journées. Elle ne manquait pas de souligner la présence fréquente de la reine à ses côtés dans ses aventures.

« Vous êtes devenue amies ? » Questionna David avec bienveillance.

« Oui papa, c'est une femme géniale, elle n'est plus l'EvilQueen que vous connaissiez tu peux me faire confiance. »

« J'en doute, elle prépare quelque chose voilà tout. » Dit Snow.

« Maman tu devrais arrêter de vivre dans le passé, si elle a réussi à aller de l'avant pourquoi pas toi ? »

« Elle t'as dit quoi sur moi ? Sur notre passé ? »

« Rien elle ne veut pas m'en parler. » Mentit Emma. Au fond d'elle, elle souhaitait entendre la version de sa mère et voir si elle lui disait la vérité. « Peut-être que toi tu pourrais ? »

« Il n'y a rien à dire Emma. Oui il lui est arrivé un malheur, elle a perdu quelqu'un qui comptait pour elle et plutôt que de faire comme tout le monde et avancer elle a préféré sombrer dans la magie noire et la méchanceté. C'est ainsi qu'elle est et ça ne changera jamais. »

« Pourquoi cette haine entre vous deux alors ? »

« Parce qu'elle me tient responsable de sa perte. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est du passé Emma, tu dois juste te souvenir que c'est une mauvaise personne. » Dit Snow en sachant que si elle racontait la vérité, Emma allait d'autant plus s'attacher à la reine. « Regina a toujours choisit la facilité du mal, elle aime ça, elle a tué mon père sans raison, alors qu'il était bon et aimant avec elle. Elle m'a détesté pour des choses dont je n'étais pas responsable, d'autant plus que j'étais très jeune à l'époque. Cette femme n'a pas de cœur et c'est ici que tu veux passer du temps ? »

Elle fut surprise de voir sa fille la regardait avec presque de la haine dans son regard.

« Emma que se passe t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Comment oses-tu... »

« Emma je ne... »

« Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole maman, tes mots sont du poison. »

« Emma enfin que se passe t-il. »

« Regina m'a déjà raconté toute sa vie. »

« Mais tu m'as dit que... »

« JE VOULAIS VOIR SI COMME ELLE TU AVAIS LE COURAGE DE DIRE TOUTE LA VERITE. Mais je vois que tu ne dis que ce qui t'arrange pour m'éloigner d'elle. Et dire que dans l'histoire tu es censée être la bonne personne. »

Emma tourna les talons et se précipita vers le château, elle déboula en trombe dans la chambre de la reine affairée à de la paperasse et se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.

« Emma que se passe t-il ? » Questionna-t-elle doucement après un moment à la laisser pleurer et lui câliner les cheveux.

A ce moment là Snow, Charmant et Ruby débarquèrent dans la chambre. En les voyants Emma s'agrippa un peu plus à Regina en l'empêchant de se dégager de son étreinte.

« Snow, Charmant, vous être dans mes appartements privés et je n'ai pas pour habitude d'y recevoir du monde, encore moins quand ils ne sont pas annoncés. Vous allez descendre et je vous verrai dans quelques instants au grand salon. »

« Notre fille à... »

« N'a pas besoin de vous immédiatement, je m'occupe d'elle et nous arriverons. La discussion est close, je vous rappelle que vous êtes dans mon palais, vous devez donc suivre MES règles. » Trancha-t-elle avec autorité.

Une fois le couple partit, elle força Emma à la regarder et s'aperçut que la princesse ne pleurait plus mais était simplement en colère.

« Emma pas de ça entre nous, je t'ai tout raconté, parles moi. »

« C'est ma mère, elle dit du mal de toi, ne raconte que ce qui l'arrange pour te faire passer pour la méchante. »

« Mais je suis la méchante de l'histoire Emma, ma rédemption je la vis grâce à toi. »

« Elle dit qu'elle n'a pas de responsabilités dans ton histoire et que mon grand-père était aimant. »

« Ta mère est faible et lâche, c'est plus simple pour elle de penser ça et je m'en moque, il n'y a que toi qui m'importe. »

Emma l'embrassa et commença à balader ses mains sur son corps.

« Non Emma. » Soupira Regina qui avait du mal à garder le contrôle. « Je ne veux pas qu'on fasse l'amour alors que tu es aussi contrariée. »

« J'ai envie Regina. »

« Moi aussi, mais je préfère attendre que ton esprit soit léger. »

« Gina, je ne cherche pas à utiliser le sexe comme un échappatoire à un malaise. »

En voyant la peine dans les yeux de sa compagne Emma comprit.

« Écoute moi, mon grand-père te violait dès qu'il avait envie, que quelque chose le contrariait ou le rendait fier de lui. Je sais que pour lui c'était une façon d'évacuer. Mais le sexe ce n'est pas ça, je veux te faire l'amour car je suis contrariée et que toi et moi c'est ça qui est vrai et qui est bon. Je veux te faire l'amour car j'ai besoin de sentir ce qu'on ressent l'une pour l'autre et le célébrer. Te faire l'amour c'est la plus belle chose qu'il m'est été donné de faire et que toi tu me fasses l'amour c'est la plus belle chose qui m'est été donné de vivre. Parce que c'est la consécration d'un attachement si fort que je ne pensais pas un jour mériter une chose pareille. Ma mère m'a rappelé ton malheur, laisses moi t'envelopper de ma douceur. »

Regina laissa ses larmes couler sur ses joues en s'allongeant doucement, s'offrant complètement à son amante. Emma se positionna sur elle et la déshabilla avant de commencer à l'embrasser partout.

« Emma attend. » Gémit la reine. « Tes parents nous attendent, ils vont... Ils vont comprendre si... ahhh » Elle ne put continuer sa phrase, car Emma avait enfoncé lentement deux doigts en elle.

« Je m'en moque Regina, j'aimerai même qu'ils sachent ce que je te fais, le plaisir qu'on prend ensemble, l'amour qu'on partage. Je ne suis plus leur petite fille, je suis une femme qui a trouvé son vrai amour, ils devront l'accepter ou ils me perdront. Quoi qu'il arrive nous devrons les affronter tôt ou tard. »

Emma avait complètement oublié le plan qu'elles avaient élaboré, elle savait que quoi qu'il arrive ses parents s'opposeraient à elles, il fallait donc qu'ils l'apprennent pour qu'elles puissent lutter contre eux. Elle accéléra le rythme de ses pénétrations et amena sa compagne jusqu'à l'orgasme, elle n'arrêta pas cependant et la fit jouir 3 fois de suite, plus fort à chaque fois. Elle l'embrassa le temps de la voir redescendre, haletante et les joues rouges écarlates.

Regina répondit à son baiser en souriant niaisement, les yeux fermés, et elle s'endormit épuisée et satisfaite comme elle n'avait jamais été. Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir fière. Elle couvrit sa compagne et se sépara d'elle après un moment. Elle se rhabilla et descendit rejoindre Ruby et ses parents dans le grand salon.

« A quand même, mais enfin ou étiez-vous ? Ca fait 2h qu'on attend. »

Emma sourit en se rendant compte du temps qu'elles avaient passé dans la chambre. Elle croisa le regard de Ruby qui haussait les sourcils d'un air blasé et entendu, ce qui la fit rougir.

« Où est Regina ? »

« Elle se repose. » Dit Emma en souriant.

Snow ne semblait pas comprendre mais David pour sa part avait parfaitement lu entre les lignes. Il avait beau être bienveillant envers la reine, ce qu'il semblait comprendre ne lui convenait pas du tout.

« Je crois que nous allons l'attendre pour discuter. » Dit-il sèchement en s'assaillant dans un fauteuil. Quelques minutes plus tard Regina arriva, elle semblait fatiguée mais arborait un immense sourire. Elle posa son regard sur Emma et sourit de plus belle avant de prendre conscience de la tension qui régnait dans la pièce.

« Je crois qu'une discussion s'impose » Lâcha David d'un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Regina s'approcha d'Emma pour se tenir à ses côtés et inspira profondément. Il était temps d'affronter les obstacles qui allaient se mettre entre elles.

* * *

**Bon je sais c'est pas très sympa d'arrêter là :P**

**En espérant trouver plein de petites reviews dans ma boîte mail en me réveillant de l'anesthésie :P**

**Okay je sors... mais c'est pas ma faute je suis review-addict-chronique... C'est incurable!**

**Au fait si vous avez des défis one-shot ou truc que vous avez envie de voir écrit mais que vous avez la flemme de faire... N'hésitez pas j'aime bien les petits défis :D **


	8. La séparation

**Voilà le chapitre 8 après ce petit temps d'attente :) Merci encore pour vos review, quel bonheur ça à été de voir passer la barre des 100 reviews j'étais euphorique :)**

**Me revoilà (à peut prêt) dans les rails et merci également pour vos messages d'encouragement pour mon opération ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir. Tout c'est bien passé plus qu'à attendre que la cicatrice se fasse et la douleur s'arrête et tout ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir :D **

**Bon j'arrête de m'étendre sur ma vie lol**

**Bonne lecture à vous et merci de votre enthousiasme à ceux qui me donnent leur commentaires comme à ceux qui suivent ma fic.**

**Rien ne m'appartient.**

**Spécial merci à ma Béta lectrice : LadyKastaG**

**Chapitre très M**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : La séparation**

Regina puisait sa force dans la présence d'Emma mais pour être honnête, elle était complètement terrorisée par ce qu'il allait se passer.

« Mais parles donc David. » Dit-elle en gardant son aplomb.

« Qu'y a t-il entre vous deux ? »

Emma et Regina se regardèrent, communiquant silencieusement. Regina acquiesça finalement et Emma regarda ses parents avec défiance.

« De l'amour. »

David s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et Snow s'étouffa avec son verre d'eau.

« QUOI ? » Hurla-t-elle. « Mais c'est totalement abs... »

« Vous vous aimez ? » La coupa David.

« Oui » Répondirent-elles en même temps.

« C'est mon vrai amour » Dit Emma.

« Et elle est le mien » Ajouta Regina.

« Je croyais que c'était Daniel. » Fulmina Snow.

« Je t'interdit de prononcer son nom. » Dit Regina dont la colère montait.

« On ne peut pas avoir deux vrai amour. »

« Si on peut, la fée bleue me l'a confirmé. Si tu perds ton vrai amour, ton cœur peut s'en trouver un autre. C'est très rare mais ça arrive. »

« Ma fille n'est pas ton vrai amour. »

« Si elle l'est » Dit calmement la reine en prenant la main d'Emma dans la sienne.

« NE LA TOUCHE PAS. » Cria Snow en se précipitant vers elles pour la frapper. Elle fut stoppée par Emma qui la poussa violemment.

« Lève la main sur elle maman et tu ne me revois jamais. »

« Mais Emma c'est... »

« La femme que j'aime. »

« Snow David. » Les coupa Ruby. « Je sais que vous ne comprenez pas et que vous êtes en colère, mais ce qu'elles disent est vrai. Elles sont sincèrement amoureuses et pour les avoir observé depuis que je suis là, je peux vous assurer que Regina est honnête. Elle aime Emma, elle ne lui fera jamais aucun mal. C'est une certitude absolue. »

Regina lança un regard à Ruby et lui fit un signe de tête pour la remercier de son soutien.

« Emma viens-tu de lui faire l' amour, il y a quelques minutes? » Interrogea David, toujours assis calmement dans son siège.

Emma rougit en hochant la tête.

« Tu as forcé mon bébé à te toucher ? Tu as forcé mon bébé à te donner du plaisir ? Tu es un monstre Regina. » Vociféra Snow.

« Snow tais-toi. » Coupa David. « Emma... » Ajouta-t-il en attendant les explications de sa fille.

« Elle ne m'a pas forcé, elle m'a même beaucoup résisté. Tout ce que j'ai fait avec elle je l'ai voulu et initié. Papa je suis heureuse avec elle. »

« Emma, es-tu encore vierge ? » La voix de David était tellement grave et sérieuse que même Regina en eut un frisson d'anticipation.

Emma resta silencieuse en soutenant le regard de ses parents.

« Tu as prit l'innocence de ma fille ? » Questionna Snow en retenant la rage qui montait en elle. « REGINA TU AS PRIS L'INNOCENCE DE MA FILLE ? »

« Elle ne m'a rien pris, je la lui ai donné. » Dit Emma avant que sa compagne n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Emma as-tu saigné ? Que t'a-t-elle fait? As-tu eu mal avant de saigner ? » Questionna David avec un ton masquant difficilement sa colère.

« David, ça fait partit de notre intimité, elle n'a pas à répondre à ces questions, sache simplement que ta fille n'est plus vierge. » Répondit Regina en gardant son calme.

« QUE LUI AS-TU FAIT ? » Cria Snow. « Tu es une femme, oh mon dieu David avec quoi a-t-elle agressé notre fille ? »

« ELLE NE M'A PAS AGRESSE. » Cria Emma si fort que sa mère tomba sur son siège. « Elle n'a rien utilisé comme tu dis. Je lui ai offert ma virginité et elle l'a prise avec douceur et tendresse dans un moment d'amour. Vous voulez vraiment des détails chers parents… »

« Emma non. » Supplia Regina. Mais la colère de la princesse était trop forte et elle ne put se calmer à temps.

« Sachez que même entre deux femmes, des doigts sont amplement suffisants pour déchirer un hymen. Oui papa j'ai eu mal et j'ai beaucoup saigné, mais Regina a su être patiente, douce et à l'écoute de mon corps, j'y ai pris du plaisir malgré la douleur, car je vivais l'un des plus grands moments de ma vie avec la femme de ma vie. »

« Emma arrêtes toi » Dit Regina presque en suppliant. Elle attrapa son bras et la tourna vers elle. « C'est à nous ça, rien qu'à nous. Ne leur en dit pas plus Emma, et surtout pas devant… » Elle se stoppa mais Emma comprit qu'elle parlait de Snow.

« Pardonne-moi. » Dit Emma en lui caressant la joue. « Je suis allée trop loin mais ils doivent comprendre. »

« Ils ont compris. » Dit Regina en pressant son visage contre la paume rassurante.

« Emma éloignes-toi d'elle. » Dit la reine blanche en agrippant le poignet de sa fille.

« Maman, non, lâches-moi. »

Elle ne le fit pas au contraire, elle était tellement en colère qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte de la force avec laquelle elle tenait sa fille qui tirait pour se libérer.

« Maman, non, tu me fais mal. »

Snow se sentit soudain plaquée contre son siège et comprit que Regina utilisait sa magie contre elle. D'un geste de la main, la reine noire la força à libérer le poignet de la princesse.

« Tu es bien comme ton père Snow White. » Dit-elle comme si son nom était un poison. « Sache que quand quelqu'un te dit non, ça veut dire non. »

Regina ne pouvait retenir l'EvilQueen en elle. En voyant Emma souffrir, tout son contrôle était partit en fumée et elle maintenait Snow immobile grâce à sa magie jusqu'à ce que la princesse la rejoigne. Elle libéra son ancienne belle-fille qui ne disait rien, encore choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Emma nous rentrons au palais et tu nous accompagnes. » Dit sèchement David.

« Jamais de la... »

« Ce n'est pas une question c'est un ordre, tu vas rentrer au palais et nous aviserons sur place. Je regrette de vous avoir laissé le bénéfice du doute, encore une fois vos seules motivations sont de faire du mal à ma femme quitte à passer par une enfant. »

« Quel égocentrisme. » Cracha Regina. « Vous vous imaginez toujours que la vie tourne autour de votre bien-aimée petite Snow White. Mais je n'ai plus aucune envie de vengeance envers elle, je ne salirai pas mes mains pour elle, elle n'a aucune valeur à mes yeux. J'aime Emma, profondément, c'est la seule chose qui guide mes actes et mon cœur. Vous pouvez tenter tout ce que vous voulez, vous ne nous séparerez jamais. Je vous ai accueilli dans mon royaume et voilà comment vous me remerciez, j'exige que demain à l'aube vous ayez pris le chemin du retour. Sur ce je me retire, votre présence m'insupporte. »

Emma courut à sa suite et se colla contre elle dans leur lit. Chacune se rassurait dans les bras de l'autre, car elles savaient que le pire était à venir.

Dans leur chambre, Snow tournait comme un lion en cage.

« Quand je pense à ce qu'elle a osé faire à mon innocente petite fille. C'est elle l'ombre David, il faut ramener Emma et la marier au plus vite, elle est en danger. Quand je pense qu'elle est dans cette chambre avec elle à lui faire faire dieu sait quoi. »

« Snow s'il-te-plaît ne recommence pas avec cette prophétie. Avant tout, nous devons ramener Emma à la maison et tirer cette histoire au clair. »

« Tu... Tu serais capable d'accepter ce qui se passe ? » Questionna-t-elle furieuse.

« Non je... Je n'en sais rien, je veux comprendre. Tout à l'heure, j'étais au pied du mur et donc en colère, mais notre fille semble heureuse. Je suis perdu Snow, c'est Regina, Emma ne peut pas choisir Regina. Mais si elles disent vrai, nous commettrions une terrible erreur en les séparant. »

« Mais est-ce que tu t'entends David ? C'est l'EvilQueen, elle a un plan en tête, elle n'aime pas notre fille, elle est incapable d'aimer. »

« Ne dis pas ça, j'ai l'impression que son problème c'est justement qu'elle aime trop et qu'on ne lui a jamais montré comment faire. »

« Tu as perdu la raison. Notre fille est en danger, c'est la seule chose à retenir. Nous devons la ramener au plus vite et je sais déjà comment forcer Regina à la libérer. »

« Oui, une fois Emma à la maison nous pourrons nous poser et prendre le temps de comprendre tout ce qui arrive. »

« C'est déjà tout compris pour moi. Laisses-moi m'occuper de tout. »

David se coucha près de sa femme, incertain des événements à venir. Il savait que sa femme allait vite devenir incontrôlable à cause de cette prophétie qui la hantait depuis 18 ans. Soudain, il commença à regretter d'avoir démarré cette discussion en sa présence, mais les choses étaient faites et il allait falloir composer avec.

Le lendemain le couple royal était parti sans dire au revoir et 4 jours plus tard Regina reçut des messages de tous les royaumes pour annoncer leur allégeance au royaume blanc dans la déclaration de guerre qu'il portait contre le royaume noir.

Le couple royal se déplaça de nouveau pour annoncer à la reine que si elle ne leur rendait pas leur fille, ils allaient unir toutes les armées du pays des comptes de fées et détruire le royaume noir dans son intégralité. Regina écoutait Snow parler et voyait son mari totalement effacé derrière elle, visiblement dépassé par les événements.

« Snow te rends-tu comptes de ce que tu dis ? Tu serais prête à massacrer tout un peuple pour séparer ta fille de son vrai amour ? Et c'est moi qu'on appelle EvilQueen. »

« TU N'ES PAS SON VRAI AMOUR. »

« Hurle autant que tu veux ça ne changera pas les faits. »

« Tu l'as ensorcelé je ne vois pas d'autre explication. »

Regina éclata d'un rire froid et cruel « Tu aimerais bien Snow White, c'est tellement plus facile d'imaginer que tout ce qui va mal dans ta vie est un coup de l'EvilQueen et de sa magie. »

« Quand je pense que mon père t'a donné son amour jusqu'à ce que tu le tues alors que tu ne le méritais pas. »

Emma sentit aussitôt que la situation allait déraper. Regina serrait si fort ses poings de colère qu'elle enfonçait ses ongles dans sa chair. Elle attrapa son bras alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire un sort sur la reine blanche pour la faire taire.

« Regina, regarde-moi. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine, calme toi elle n'en vaut pas la peine. »

La reine inspira profondément et regarda amoureusement sa compagne, retrouvant son calme dans ses beaux yeux émeraude.

« Snow, Charmant, ne sombrez pas dans cette folie. Laissez-nous une chance de vous montrer que notre amour est sincère et que vous n'avez rien à craindre pour Emma. »

« Regina cette situation est complexe et déroutante » Commença David. « Nous avons besoin de t... »

« Tout est déjà réfléchi. » Le coupa Snow « Nous savons la noirceur de ton âme et de tes intentions. Si tu ne nous rends pas Emma, nous te déclarerons la guerre. »

Snow sortit comme une furie suivi par David qui avait du mal à rassembler ses esprits, prit entre sa volonté de faire les choses bien et les certitudes de sa femme.

Regina et Emma se disputèrent longuement ce soir là, aucune ne voulant perdre l'autre, et aucune ne voulant risquer la vie des milliers d'innocents citoyens du royaume noir. C'était leur première dispute et elle fut très violente.

« Je refuse de te perdre à cause de la connerie de ma mère et la soumission de mon père. » Cria Emma en repoussant violemment Regina qui essayait de la calmer. Le sang de la reine ne fit qu'un tour et elle se mit à pleurer de colère en obligeant la princesse à la regarder.

« Parce que tu crois que moi je suis d'accord ? Tu crois que ça me va d'être séparée de mon amour par Snow White encore une fois, d'être séparée de toi ? Tu crois que mon cœur ne saigne pas à l'idée d'être loin de tes bras ? A l'idée de savoir que tu seras là-bas avec cette femme aveuglée par sa haine et ses peurs ? A l'idée que tu ne sois plus la première chose que je vois en me levant et la dernière en me couchant ? » Regina respirait difficilement et semblait incapable de se calmer. Emma ne réfléchit pas et se jeta sur elle pour l'embrasser.

« Je t'aime tant Emma, je ne veux pas accepter mais nous n'avons pas le choix. » Dit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Emma l'attrapa par le bras et la tourna violemment pour qu'elle lui fasse face, elle la tira d'un coup en l'embrassant encore. Regina se sépara vivement d'elle en haletant et se rua à son tour sur la princesse. La colère et les cris firent progressivement place à la passion et la luxure. La jeune princesse arracha les vêtements de la reine sans jamais quitter ses lèvres et sentait ses mains courir sur son corps. Elles se battaient pour la dominance, l'adrénaline de leur dispute encore très présente dans leurs veines. Regina la poussa d'un coup sur le lit et se jeta sur elle sans tendresse. Immédiatement, Emma se mit à gémir en relevant ses hanches pour frotter son sexe contre celui de son amante. La reine grogna de plaisir en attaquant son cou de ses lèvres désireuses.

La jeune blonde cria de plaisir en sentant deux doigts s'enfoncer en elle d'un coup. Regina commença immédiatement des pénétrations rapides et profondes, elle ondulait son corps en rythme, accompagnant et approfondissant chacun de ses mouvements. Elle prit un des seins ronds de son amante en bouche et mordit gentiment son téton pour lui faire goûter à ce sexe qu'elle ne connaissait pas, l'amour passionnel et ravageur. Regina bougeait vite au-dessus d'elle et Emma criait de plaisir, son esprit totalement court-circuité par ses sensations nouvelles. Elle serrait les draps si fort que ses phalanges blanchissaient et elle hurla quand la douce délivrance de l'orgasme arriva en elle par vagues déferlantes.

Elle haletait en sentant sa compagne, couverte de sueur s'écrouler sur elle. Elle se força à lutter contre son envie de s'endormir et vint se positionner entre ses jambes accueillantes. Regina essaya de la câliner mais Emma la repoussa, elle attrapa ses seins avec une certaines rugueur qui ne déplut pas à la reine qui accepta de se laisser faire. La jeune femme descendit directement sur son sexe qu'elle découvrit mouillé et chaud. Elle l'attaqua sans attendre, avec une ardeur nouvelle, car elle savait qu'à cet instant Regina ne souhaitait ni tendresse ni douceur. La reine se mit à gémir en relevant ses hanches pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Elle se cambrait brutalement de plaisir et cherchait désespérément quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher. Elle réussit à attraper le rideau de son lit à baldaquin et s'y cramponna, ses gestes étaient saccadés et incontrôlés. Regina n'était guidée que par son plaisir électrisant et elle se mit à jouir violemment dans la bouche de son amante.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de redescendre de son orgasme que la tringle du rideau céda, laissant tomber sur elles le tissu qui recouvra sa partenaire. Emma rampa doucement sur son corps nu jusqu'à sortir sa tête et elles rirent ensemble.

« Je t'aime Emma. »

« Je t'aime Regina. »

Elles firent l'amour toute la nuit, se disant au revoir en unissant leurs corps encore et encore. Elles étaient assises, Emma sur Regina, dans la position du lotus. Sur le matin, chacune avait deux doigts profondément enfoncé dans l'autre et elles ondulaient l'une contre l'autre dans un même rythme de pénétration. Elles gémissaient et s'embrassaient. Elles sentaient la sensation familière bouillir au creux de leur estomac alors qu'elles étaient proches. Elles se regardèrent et se dirent 'je t'aime' en même temps avant d'être ravagées par un orgasme violent et simultané.

Emma s'écroula sur Regina qui la retint et l'aida à s'allonger doucement. En regardant au-dessus d'elles, elles virent une fumée dorée qui avait complètement envahit la pièce.

* Qu'est ce que c'est ? * Pensa Regina.

« Je ne sais pas mon cœur, ça ne vient pas de toi ? »

« Emma, tu as entendu ce que je viens de penser ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as parlé alors que je n'avais rien dit. »

« Si tu m'as demandé ce que c'était. »

« Non, je l'ai juste pensé Emma. »

La blonde se redressa et Regina eut du mal à détacher ses yeux de ses seins.

'Dieu que j'aime qu'elle perde totalement la capacité de réfléchir quand elle regarde mes seins.'

« Je ne perds pas ma capacité à réfléchir, je prends juste le temps d'admirer mes deux fruits défendus. »

« Tu as entendu ma pensée. »

*Il semblerait bien* Pensa Regina en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

'Mais c'est génial.'

*Je crois que notre amour s'adapte aux difficultés que nous allons vivre.*

'Nous pourrons nous parler le temps ou nous serons séparées.'

« Oui » Soupira la reine avec tristesse. « Je pense que j'ai inconsciemment transposé le sort que j'avais fait sur mon carnet et ton grimoire. Je l'ai appliqué à nos esprits, mais je ne comprends pas comment. »

« Peut-être est-ce notre magie à toutes les deux qui a permis cela, celle du vrai amour. »

« Sûrement. » Dit la reine en l'embrassant.

Elles avaient décidé qu'Emma retournerait auprès de ses parents jusqu'à ce qu'elles trouvent un moyen pour qu'ils acceptent leur amour, ou pour s'échapper sans risquer la vie d'innocents. Elles passèrent donc le reste de la nuit à se caresser. Emma passait sa main partout, essayant de mémoriser chaque détail de son corps, chaque grain de beauté sur sa peau, chaque marque et chaque cicatrice. Elles voulaient se connaître par cœur avant de se quitter.

De son côté, Ruby avait rejoint Aneck pour lui expliquer le retour d'Emma au royaume blanc et sa décision de l'accompagner.

« Ruby je sais que quoi que je dise tu ne changeras pas d'avis, et je sais qu'il serait égoïste de te faire rester car Emma va avoir plus que jamais besoin de toi. Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes, laisses-moi venir avec toi. Je ne veux pas que l'on soit séparés. »

« Aneck, j'aimerais tellement te dire oui, l'idée d'être loin de toi me brise le cœur. Mais ta sécurité ne serait pas assurée au royaume blanc. Un homme natif du royaume noir, tout le monde va voir en toi un espion, te surveiller voir même se renseigner sur toi. Ta vraie nature sera vite révélée et les loups ne sont pas aussi bien accueillis chez moi que chez toi. »

« Je t'aime Ruby. »

« Je t'aime Aneck. »

Il la prit dans ses bras la laissant pleurer sa tristesse. Ils firent l'amour toute la nuit eux aussi, chacun incapable de lâcher l'autre. Dès qu'elle ne le sentait plus en elle, Ruby se sentait vide et incomplète. Le lendemain, elle se réveilla avec une odeur de viennoiseries qui emplissait la petite maison de son amant.

« Je t'ai fait de tout, je veux te gâter une dernière fois avant ton départ. »

Elle sourit et ils déjeunèrent ensemble, Aneck caressant et embrassant régulièrement son corps nu. Il la laissa s'habiller et l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne sorte.

« Ruby. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé, je sais que tu dois partir et je me languis déjà de ton retour. Car je sais que tu reviendras. Je t'attendrais autant de temps qu'il faudra ma douce louve. »

Il posa un genou à terre et sortit un écrin de sa poche. Ruby s'arrêta de respirer en le fixant, s'interdisant de croire à ce qui allait se passer.

« Ruby, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Elle était complètement subjuguée et incapable de prononcer le moindre son. Elle se mit donc à acquiescer frénétiquement.

« Oui Aneck, oui je veux t'épouser, oui je veux être ta femme. »

Il passa la bague à son doigt et l'embrassa avec fougue puis tendresse.

« Je sais que cette demande est bâclée et précipitée mais ton départ m'empêche de faire celle que je prévois depuis des jours déjà. Je te promets que quand tu rentreras, je t'offrirai la demande que tu mérites, et nous nous marierons ici au royaume noir si tu veux de cette vie. »

« Bien sûr Aneck. Aussitôt que toute cette folie prendra fin Emma et moi rentrerons et toi et moi nous nous marierons. Je t'aime tant Aneck. »

« Je t'aime. »

Il l'embrassa encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive vraiment partir.

Ce même matin, Emma s'extirpa de la chambre sans faire de bruit pour aller rejoindre le carrosse royal qui l'attendait et se mit à pleurer aussitôt que les chevaux avancèrent. Regina de son côté avait fait semblant d'être endormie, car elle savait que sa compagne voulait que cette nuit soit leur 'au revoir'. Elle pleura dès que la porte se referma sur la blonde et ne sortit du lit que le lendemain pour s'enquérir des nouvelles du retour d'Emma saine et sauve au royaume blanc. Elle n'osait pas tester leur lien télépathique, de peur qu'il ne marche pas et qu'elle soit totalement séparée de sa princesse.

Le trajet de retour fut très maussade pour Emma et Ruby qui quittaient le cœur lourd leur amour respectif.

« Ta mère retrouvera la raison et nous rentrerons auprès d'eux. »

« Je pense que tu aurais dû rester avec lui, ma mère peut essayer de gâcher ma vie mais elle n'a aucune prise sur la tienne. »

« Jamais je ne t'aurai laissé Emma. Surtout avec ce qui t'attends. »

« Merci Ruby. Mais si les choses durent, promets-moi que tu repartiras, je ne veux pas être la cause d'une rupture entre vous. »

« Emma, Aneck et moi, nous nous aimons sincèrement, nous ne romprons pas à cause de la séparation je le sais. Ne te rends pas responsable de tout ça, ce n'est pas et ne sera jamais de ta faute. »

Quand elle arriva chez ses parents la jeune princesse fut désagréablement surprise de voir qu'ils avaient invité la cours pour célébrer son retour. Elle stoppa sa mère qui chercha à la prendre dans ses bras et évita le baiser que son père essaya de déposer sur son front. En les regardant, elle comprit au regard gêné et mal à l'aise de son père qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec cette mascarade et la subissait lui aussi. Elle traversa la salle, ignorant les 'bienvenue', et 'bon retour princesse', et monta immédiatement dans sa chambre, sa mère la suivant de près.

« Allons Emma, reste un peu en bas, que vont penser les nobles ils sont venus pour toi. »

« Oser faire une fête alors que je suis revenue contrainte et forcée pour éviter la guerre que TU voulais lancer. Et tu penses que je vais prendre part à cette mascarade pitoyable. Je suis revenu mère... » Snow frissonna en l'entendant l'appeler aussi formellement. « Mais je ne compte pas jouer le jeu que tu attends de moi, tu as récupéré mon corps et ma liberté mais mon esprit tu ne pourras jamais me l'enlever. »

« Mais Emma c'est pour toi que nous faisons tout ça. »

« Non mère c'est pour toi et uniquement pour toi, et moi je dois subir. Va-t-en, je souhaite être seule. J'ai dû quitter la femme que j'aime, laisse moi pleurer tranquille. »

« Je suis ta mère, je suis là pour t'aider à avancer et te consoler. »

Emma se tourna d'un coup vers elle en osant à peine croire qu'elle avait bien entendu. Elle était totalement choquée par le culot de sa mère.

« Une mère qui est responsable du malheur de son enfant n'a aucun droit de le consoler, la décence voudrait que tu te retires et que tu ne fasses pas comme si tu étais affectée par mes souffrances. »

« Mais je suis affectée par tes souffrances, tu es mon bébé je.. . »

« Non mère, tu ne l'es pas... sinon tu ne les causerais pas. Laisses-moi seule, ou si tu veux vraiment que je sois avec quelqu'un... » Snow sourit avec espoir « Demandes à Ruby de monter. »

Snow partit les larmes aux yeux mais restait persuadée que sa fille allait vite retrouver la raison.

* * *

**Pas taper pas taper!**

**Vos avis? Et oui il fallait bien que la réalité les rattrape **

**La suite arrive vite, d'ici mercredi environ!**

**BISOUS A TOUS**


	9. Organisation de la résistance

**Ahhhhh je vois à vos reviews que même si j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ces chapitres, j'ai du pas trop mal le faire car vous avez les réactions espérées d'énervement envers Snow et de soutient à notre SwanQueen adoré.**

**Pour moi aussi c'est pas les chapitres les plus sympas mais ils sont nécessaires et comme je ne veux pas que vous vous lassiez de ma fic je me permet de vous annoncer que le chapitre 11 s'intitule : Réunies et il sera publié lundi prochain au plus tard :D**

**Merci à tous pour les reviews les MP et les follows c'est toujours que du bonheur pour moi!**

**Rien ne m'appartient et merci à LadyKastaG ma béta lectrice**

**Petit M pour ce chapitre :P**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Organisation de la résistance**

Une fois seule dans sa chambre, Emma s'allongea et fondit en larmes, son cœur lui faisait mal, tout son corps souffrait de l'absence de la reine. Elle avait l'impression que la douleur ne prendrait jamais fin. Timidement, elle ouvrit son esprit en se focalisant sur son amante et tenta de lui parler.

'Regina m'entends-tu ?'

*Oh mon dieu Emma oui, je t'entends, qu'il est doux d'entendre ta voix, oh mon Emma comment vas-tu ? Je sens tant de tristesse en toi, ou peut-être est-ce la mienne qui déborde?*

'Ma gina, je ressens plus que de la tristesse, c'est une souffrance qui me ronge et qui me tue, je ne tiendrais jamais.'

*Moi non plus mon amour, je ne fais que pleurer depuis ton départ, sauf maintenant que j'entends ta belle voix.*

'Mes parents ont osé faire une fête pour célébrer mon retour, j'ai dit à ma mère ce que je pensais et ne me suis pas arrêtée une seconde, je suis rentrée dans le château et aie immédiatement rejoint ma chambre. Ma mère souhaitait me consoler, une telle hypocrisie me dépasse.'

*Elle t'aime Emma, elle pense te protéger. Elle doit comprendre que ce qu'elle fait est mal et peut-être après vous retrouverez votre relation d'avant.*

'Pas après une telle traîtrise Regina, je sais que tu ne veux pas que je perde mes parents, mais là c'est eux qui font en sorte.'

*Je sais Emma, j'aimerai pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras et sécher tes larmes.*

'Si j'étais dans tes bras, il n'y aurait pas de larmes.'

*Je t'aime*

'Je t'aime aussi'

*Au fait Emma, ne cherche pas ton peignoir en soie, je te l'ai dérobé car il porte ton odeur, je sais que c'est idiot mais je n'ai pas pu le mettre dans tes bagages.*

'Et toi ne cherche pas ta brosse en nacre que tu aimes tant avec laquelle tu brossais mes cheveux, je ne veux que cette brosse si je dois le faire moi même maintenant.'

*Je m'en doutais en ne la voyant plus.*

Ruby entra dans la chambre et prit Emma dans ses bras.

« Oh Emma ne pleure pas nous trouverons une solution, nous les retrouverons. »

« J'ai mal Ruby, tellement mal, tu dois ressentir pareil, comment fais-tu pour tenir bon ? »

« C'est ta jeunesse qui te rend si émotive, de plus j'ai eu à vivre tellement de difficultés dans ma vie que j'ai appris à garder mes émotions en moi. »

« Elle a osé faire une fête de retour. »

« Je sais, je compte bien lui dire ce que j'en pense. »

« Sait-elle pour Aneck ? »

« Non je n'ai pas très envie de lui confier ma vie et mes secrets en ce moment. »

« N'a-t-elle pas vu ta bague ? »

« Non, c'est pas grave, je crois que David l'a vu car il a essayé de venir vers moi mais je suis montée te voir. »

« Il est lâche, complètement sous les ordres de ma mère. »

« Je sais Emma, mais il ouvrira les yeux, j'en suis sûre il le fera, et plus vite que ta mère. »

« Je t'aime Ruby, pardonnes-moi de t'embarquer dans mes problèmes et d'en faire les tiens. »

« Je t'interdis de t'excuser, je t'aime aussi Emma, tu es ma petite princesse, je t'aime comme une fille même si je ne suis que ta marraine. »

« Je t'aime comme un mère Ruby, je ne remets pas en cause la place de ma mère même si je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ce qu'elle fait. Mais ça n'empêche que je t'aime comme une mère. Et Regina tiens à toi aussi, elle te considère comme une amie tu sais. »

« Je sais Emma, je la considère pareil. Pour toi et moi, le royaume noir est notre maison et nous le retrouverons, je te le promets. »

Le lendemain, Emma fut informée par Ruby que sa mère avait reporté la fête de la veille au lendemain soir, annonçant aux invités qu'Emma était fatiguée par son voyage.

'Elle compte célébrer mon retour demain.'

*Elle s'entête*

'Je n'irai pas.'

*Et pourquoi pas ne pas tourner ça à ton avantage ?*

'Que veux-tu dire ?'

*Rien oublie.*

'Gina...'

*C'est une idée plus EvilQueen que Regina...*

'Dis-moi.'

*Vas-y, reste en retrait, montre ton humeur...*

'Ma tristesse, mon cœur brisé, ma colère et ma souffrance ?'

*Oh Emma j'ai si mal d'être loin de toi alors que tu souffres autant que je souffre.*

'Je sais, continue s'il-te-plaît '

*Tu montres ton humeur, et au moment de ton discours, car ta mère te demandera d'en faire un, tu dis ta peine et ta colère, ton retour forcé, le chantage de ta mère tout...*

'Tu es brillante.'

*Je sais.*

'Je t'aime'

*Je t'aime aussi.*

Le lendemain, Emma accepta donc de venir à la soirée organisée, au grand étonnement de Ruby qui sentait venir la manigance de la princesse. Snow était ravie et David perplexe mais content. Snow apporta une robe à Emma et sortit après que sa fille eut refusé son aide pour l'enfiler, préférant Ruby.

« Tu ne mets pas la robe ? » Questionna la louve en la voyant se diriger vers son placard.

« Non je mets celle là. » Dit-elle en sortant la robe que Regina lui avait offerte le jour de leur première rencontre.

Ruby sourit en comprenant la princesse et l'aida à l'enfiler.

« Emma il faut que je t'avoue un truc. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je crois que je… J'ai mal au ventre depuis quelques temps, je suis barbouillée. J'ai mis ça sur le compte de l'arrivée de tes parents puis de notre départ forcé mais… »

« Ruby… Tu penses être enceinte ? »

« Je n'ai aucunes certitudes mais c'est peut être le cas et je… J'ai peur de demander une consultation car j'ai peur du résultat. »

« Peur qu'il soit positif ou négatif. »

Ruby la regarda longuement et laissa un sourire s'étirer sur son visage, elle s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Peur qu'il soit négatif. »

« Oh Ruby c'est génial, demain nous irons voir mon médecin et elle t'examinera en toute discrétion, elle se moque que tu sois une louve. »

« D'accord Emma, demain nous irons. » Dit-elle en recommençant à lasser le corset de sa robe.

Snow fronça les sourcils en la voyant arriver ainsi vêtue, coiffée et maquillée d'une façon rappelant beaucoup Regina.

« Emma à quoi joues-tu ? »

« Je descends à la fête mère. » Dit Emma en passant devant elle.

Snow essaya de modifier un peu sa coiffure et fut surprise quand Emma claqua sa main.

« Ne me touche pas. » Et elle s'avança dans la grande salle où l'attendait les nobles de tout le royaume.

Emma ne se mêla pas aux gens, restant assise, triste et renfermée sur son trône, elle répondait vaguement au défilé de courtisans, ravalant les larmes qu'elle sentait monter dès qu'elle pensait à Regina qui lui manquait terriblement. Elle repensait aux bals que la reine avait organisé pour elle pendant son séjour, le plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti de rencontrer du monde à ses côtés. L'enthousiasme avec lequel Regina lui avait fait goûter les spécialités de son royaume sous le regard bienveillant de sa cours. Elle se rendit compte que les gens n'étaient pas pareil ici, ils marmonnaient entre eux, complotaient constamment, ne vivaient que pour les ragots ou ne s'intéressaient qu'à demander sa main pour leur fils. Plusieurs jeunes hommes vinrent la courtiser mais elle les congédia rapidement.

« Emma essaie d'être plus agréable. » S'agaça sa mère

« Je suis à mon maximum. » Rétorqua-t-elle.

Snow soupira en regardant sa fille s'asseoir de nouveau sur son trône.

'C'est un calvaire'

*Je suis dans mon bain et j'imagine que tu es avec moi.*

'Regina !'

*Heu... Je ne pensais rien de sexuel, juste comme l'autre jour quand je t'ai laissé me laver et que tu t'es installée derrière moi dans la baignoire.*

'J'ai eu du mal à me contrôler pour que ça ne devienne pas sexuel ce jour là.'

*Tu t'es pas contrôlée longtemps vu comment ça a tourné dès que nous sommes sorties de l'eau.*

Emma sourit en repensant à cette fois là où elles s'étaient essayées pour la première fois à la position des ciseaux. Cette pratique avait rendue Regina complètement folle ci bien qu'elle y revenait à chacun de leurs ébats. Emma ne s'en plaignait pas cependant, car elle adorait sentir le sexe de sa compagne frotter contre le sien et voir le plaisir sur son visage alors qu'elle perdait la capacité à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle aimait sentir son plaisir monter au rythme des ondulations de la reine qui se mettait à accélérer désespérément quand elle approchait de l'orgasme, avant de crier et n'avoir plus que des mouvements ératiques quand il la submergeait. En général, Regina luttait contre sa fatigue et reprenait ses ondulations jusqu'à ce qu'Emma, plus longue dans cette position, jouisse à son tour, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Emma.

'Cette position, c'est vraiment les plus forts orgasmes que tu m'aies donné.' Dit Emma, consciente que sa compagne revivait aussi la scène dans sa tête, loin dans son château.

*Ohlala, cette position...* Pensa Regina l'air ailleurs.

'Elle te rend vraiment folle.'

*Mais oui... Le mieux c'est quand je me positionne puis remonte pour t'embrasser, je peux te voir, voir le plaisir monter en toi, si je baisse les yeux je peux voir nos sexes qui frottent l'un contre l'autre. Ohhhh c'est tellement intense.*

Emma sentit l'excitation monter un peu plus en elle, la voix de la reine dans sa tête avait perdu un octave et devenait grave de par son excitation.

'Tu es seule ?'

*Oui je suis dans ma chambre maintenant.*

'J'aimerai... Non rien.'

*Quoi Emma ?* Questionna Regina qui commençait à comprendre l'envie inavouée de sa compagne.

'Non rien, qu'est-ce-que tu vas penser de moi ?'

*Que tu es mon vraie amour et que je te manque autant que tu me manques. Et ça englobe, la présence de l'autre, l'amour, la douceur, mais aussi le sexe. Ca ne fait pas de toi une mauvaise personne d'être en manque de sexe, moi aussi je me languis que tu me touches, et ça n'enlève pas l'amour tendre et romantique qu'il y a entre nous.*

'J'aimerai que tu te donnes du plaisir en gardant ton esprit ouvert au mien.'

*****Parles-moi alors Emma.*

'Imagines... Imagines que j'embrasse ton cou et que doucement, je fais glisser ma main contre ton ventre nu.'

*Continue Emma* Dit la reine dans un gémissement

'Tu te touches ?'

*Ouiii* Souffla t-elle

'Comment ?'

*Je... ahhh... Je masturbe mon clitoris avec mes doigts, je suis nue sur mon lit et... ahhhh... Je tiens un sein dans mon autre main.*

Emma se retint de grogner de désir en plein milieu de la salle de bal.

'Sens mes mains sur ton corps, mes lèvres, ma langue et mes dents dans ton cou. Je joue un peu avec le bout de mon doigt entre tes lèvres avant de presser contre ton clitoris te faisant relever les hanches dans une supplique silencieuse pour que j'aille plus loin.'

Emma entendait la respiration de la reine s'accélérer, et elle ne pouvait retenir certains gémissements de plaisir.

*Emma continue* Gémit-elle

'J'enfonce deux doigts en toi, fais-le Regina.'

Elle sut que sa compagne lui avait obéi, car elle poussa un léger cri de plaisir avant de recommencer à haleter.

'Je fais des va-et-vient rapides, tournant mes doigts pour toucher la zone qui te fait perdre pied. De mes baisers, j'avale tes gémissements si beau à mes oreilles.'

*Emma... Oh... Emma je vais...*

'Jouis pour moi mon amour.'

Emma sentit sa gorge s'assécher en entendant sa compagne soupirer son nom en atteignant l'orgasme. Elle l'entendit prolonger son plaisir et s'arrêter, la respiration rapide.

*J'aimerai que tu sois là.*

'Je t'aime Regina, nous serons bientôt réunies.'

*Je t'aime aussi.*

Emma était complètement retournée par ce qu'elle venait d'expérimenter avec la reine, elle avait chaud et sentait son excitation entre ses jambes, elle avait le teint rougis et la respiration plus rapide qu'à l'ordinaire. Personne ne s'aperçut trop de son trouble, mais il eut pour conséquence de considérablement attirer les jeunes hommes vers elle qui tournaient autour d'elle comme des lions autour d'une proie potentielle.

« Princesse » S'aventura l'un d'eux. « M'accorderiez-vous une petite ballade dans les jardins ? Il fait une chaleur ici... »

« Heu... Non merci, je préfère rester. »

« Allons Emma » Coupa sa mère en voyant que le garçon en question était celui qu'elle préférait pour la main de sa fille. « Tu peux bien t'accorder une pause et l'accompagner. Allez y tous les deux, je m'occupe de divertir les invités qui souhaiteraient parler avec Emma. »

Emma n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'elle était déjà dans les jardins avec le jeune homme. Il parlait des étoiles, du ciel, de son royaume et de ses exploits. Elle l'entendit vaguement parler de sa beauté, décrivant ce qu'il aimait chez elle, ses cheveux blonds, son sourire. Mais tout en parlant son regard se perdait constamment dans son décolleté à son plus grand agacement.

« Mes seins. » Dit-elle d'un coup.

« Quoi ? » Dit-il en relevant les yeux.

« Mes seins vous plaisent à ce que je vois, vous ne cessez de les regarder. »

« J'aimerai surtout en voir plus. » Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

« Touchez-moi et je vous fais couper les mains et arracher les yeux. »

« Allons princesse vous n'allez pas nier que vous en avez envie, vous étiez toute excitée sur votre trône, il y a bien une raison. »

« Ca n'avait rien à voir avec vous. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai de quoi soulager la tension. » Dit-il en pointant la bosse qui s'était formée dans son pantalon.

« Ne me touchez pas. » Dit-elle en essayant de fuir

*Emma que se passe-t-il ? Je sens ta panique*

'Un prétendant ne me laisse pas, j'ai peur il me tient et il a une érection'

*Bloque-t-il tes genoux ?*

'Non'

*Emma, je vais essayer d'embrouiller son esprit, quand tu le sens lâcher un peu, frappe le dans les parties le plus fort possible avec ton genou et tu te mets immédiatement à courir.*

Emma vit le garçon essayer de l'attirer vers lui et se stopper.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Cette voix. »

Il sursauta et sembla souffrir, il lâcha la main d'Emma et la porta à sa tempe. Emma saisit l'occasion et frappa de toutes ses forces. Il hurla de douleur avant de s'écrouler par terre.

'COURS EMMA.' Entendit-elle dans sa tête et elle obéit, rentrant en trombe dans le château. Elle fut stoppée par Ruby.

« Emma que se passe-t-il ? »

« Il a, il a essayé de... alors je l'ai frappé, et j'ai couru. »

Des gardes amenèrent le jeune homme encore plié de douleur. Ses parents et lui furent chassés du royaume et Snow proposa à Emma d'arrêter les festivités, ce que la princesse refusa, elle souhaitait avoir l'occasion de faire son speech.

Snow fut ravie par la décision de sa fille, persuadée qu'elle appréciait la soirée malgré cet incident.

'EMMA.' Entendit soudain la princesse dans sa tête. La voix de la reine résonna avec force et la princesse en eut presque mal.

*Quoi quoi ? Regina.*

'Tu vas bien ? Tu as pu t'échapper ? Pourquoi as-tu fermé ton esprit ?'

* Oh pardonne-moi mon amour, tout a été si vite, oui je vais bien, grâce à toi, merci ma Gina. *

'Ne me refais jamais ça j'ai imaginé le pire Emma.' La princesse put entendre les larmes dans sa voix.

*Je suis tellement désolée, je ne le referai jamais, je t'aime pardonnes-moi.*

'Je te pardonne, je suis tellement soulagée. Je t'aime aussi.'

Emma entendit soudain sa mère prononcer son nom.

« Emma mon cœur, veux-tu bien faire un discours, tout le monde attend de savoir comment était ton séjour au royaume noir et ton retour chez toi. »

La princesse se leva et ouvrit complètement son esprit à sa compagne.

« Mon séjour là-bas fut magique, Regina m'a fait visiter son royaume, découvrir ses villes, ses paysages, ses citoyens. C'est un endroit où les gens vivent heureux, ils aiment leur reine et elle aime son peuple. Je n'ai rencontré que des gens qui m'ont vanté le bonheur qu'ils vivaient, que ce soit les gens qu'elle me présentait, ou ceux que je découvrais au détour d'une promenade avec Ruby. J'y ai découvert beaucoup, sur la fausse image qu'on a gardé d'elle, cette femme n'est plus l'EvilQueen, c'est une bonne personne. »

« Comme vous parlez on dirait que vous souhaiteriez y retourner. »

'Regina puis-je parler de notre amour ?'

*Oui Emma.*

« Bien sûr que je le souhaiterai, j'étais heureuse et plus épanouie que jamais là-bas, j'y ai découvert la liberté que je n'ai jamais eu ici, j'ai découvert les cavalcades, les promenades hors du palais, et j'y ai surtout découvert l'amour. »

Emma vit sa mère se tendre.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous rentrée alors ? »

« Je suis rentrée à cause du chantage de mes parents, que pouvais-je faire quand ma résistance entraînait une déclaration de guerre et de destruction du royaume noir par le royaume blanc auquel tous les royaumes du pays des contes de fées ont prêté allégeance ? Regina et moi avons décidé de sacrifier notre amour pour éviter à la totalité de son peuple et de son armée de se faire massacrer. Je suis rentrée contrainte et forcée et je languis du jour où je pourrais la retrouver sans craintes ni risques. »

« EMMA. » Cria Snow pour la faire taire.

« Non mère, je ne vous pardonne pas votre trahison, tout le monde a le droit de savoir la raison pour laquelle vous partiez en guerre contre Regina. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec un danger quelconque, juste la volonté de ma mère de m'interdire mon amour. Je ne souhaite épouser aucun courtisan, aucun de vos fils. Je vais rester enfermée ici, prisonnière de ce château jusqu'à ce que je puisse retrouver la femme que j'aime. »

« Je pense princesse que votre caprice passera quand vous serez marié. »

« Sauf que je ne peux être mariée à l'un de vos fils. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Car j'ai déjà offert mon innocence à Regina et elle l'a acceptée et prise. »

« Hors mariage, avec une femme ? C'est un scandale » Cria un noble.

« Regina ne souhaitait pas le faire hors mariage je le sais, mais j'ai pu la convaincre, car je savais que c'était le seul moyen de protéger notre couple contre la volonté de mes parents de le détruire. »

Snow hurla et traîna sa fille dans sa chambre pendant que David congédiais tout le monde avant de les rejoindre.

« Emma comment as-tu osé ? »

« Te rends-tu compte de la honte que tu viens de nous faire ? »

« C'était l'idée, je veux retourner là-bas je ne veux plus être votre prisonnière. »

« Mais enfin Emma tu n'es pas notre prisonnière. » Dit Snow en essayant de prendre ses mains.

« Alors je peux repartir ? »

« Hors de question »

« Je suis donc votre prisonnière. »

* * *

**Prochain chapitre rapidement, jeudi je pense.**


	10. Affamée

**NOUVEAU CHAPITRE! Tellement de merci pour les reviews et les follows!**

**En ce moment c'est une grosse boulimie d'écriture à laquelle je dois faire face, j'ai même continué 2 fics que j'avais commencé en juillet mais que je n'ai pas encore commencé à publier! **

**Ce chapitre est M car en partie sombre donc je préviens pour ceux qui n'aiment pas...**

**Rien ne m'appartient et encore merci à LadyKastaG ma béta lectrice**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Affamée**

_« Alors je peux repartir ? »_

_ « Hors de question »_

_ « Je suis donc votre prisonnière. »_

Emma attendit qu'ils soient partis avant de replonger dans l'esprit rassurant de sa compagne.

'Mon Emma, trois royaumes m'ont déjà contacté magiquement pour m'annoncer qu'ils souhaitaient s'entretenir avec moi. Car ils souhaitent prêter allégeance à l'amour si une guerre éclate. Ils veulent s'assurer de la sincérité de mes sentiments envers toi, ton discours a marché Emma.'

*Tu me manques.*

Pour se changer les idées, Emma se plongea complètement dans un harcèlement sans précédent sur Ruby pour que cette dernière aille consulter un médecin, et avoir une réponse claire sur sa potentielle grossesse. Après plusieurs jours de résistance, la louve se retrouva finalement dans le cabinet de la doctoresse, allongée sur une table d'osculation, l'angoisse au ventre.

« Et si je n'étais pas enceinte ? »

« Et bien Aneck et toi aurez toute la vie pour faire que ça arrive. »

Ruby sourit doucement et se concentra sur la jeune femme qui entra avec un air rassurant.

« Bon Mlle, je vais faire un sort qui va me permettre d'entendre les battements de cœur de votre bébé, si vous êtes bien enceinte. Surtout aucunes craintes, c'est parfaitement sans risque et indolore. »

La louve attrapa la main de la princesse et se mit à serrer pendant qu'elle sentait l'agréable sensation de la magie blanche qui parcourait son corps. Elle s'apprêtait à demander combien de temps ça allait prendre quand elle entendit un son envahir la pièce. Un son sourd et régulier, un son magnifique. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais n'osait y croire, même face aux sourires immenses des deux femmes avec elle.

« Félicitation, vous allez avoir un bébé et il est en parfaite santé. »

« C'est aussi simple que ça ? Un sort et hop vous savez qu'il va bien ? »

« Aussi simple que ça. » Acquiesça le médecin.

Ruby se leva d'un coup et attrapa violemment Emma puis l'enchanteresse dans ses bras. Elle était euphorique.

« Emma je dois parler à Aneck il faut que je lui parle. »

« J'ai une solution » Dit la princesse en écarquillant les yeux. « Je suis stupide je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'y aie pas pensé plus tôt. »

Elle prit Ruby par la main et la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre, ouvrant son esprit à sa compagne durant le chemin.

*Ma Gina j'ai un service à te demander.*

'Tout ce que tu veux Emma.'

*J'ai besoin que tu donnes le livre à Aneck, celui pour communiquer avec moi. De mon côté j'aimerai donner mon grimoire à Ruby pour qu'ils puissent se parler.*

'Oh… Oui je… okay.'

*Ca te déranges ?* Questionna Emma en sentant l'hésitation de la reine.

'Non, je… non pas du tout j'ai juste… Pas envie qu'ils lisent ce qu'on s'est écrit c'est tout.'

*Apprends à faire confiance Regina.* Pensa Emma avec affection.

'J'essaie, c'est dur pour moi. Bien sûr que je vais le lui donner, je l'aurai fait quoi qu'il arrive. Je pars immédiatement l'amener à Aneck.'

*Regina, ne veux-tu pas savoir la raison de ce besoin pressant de se parler ?*

'Comme toi et moi, je suppose, l'interminable douleur d'être séparés.'

*Je t'aime… Mais il y a autre chose*

'Quoi ?'

*Ruby est enceinte.*

'…'

*Gina ?*

'Mais c'est fantastique, je me hâte chez Aneck. Oh Emma dis-lui à quel point je suis heureuse pour elle.'

Regina se précipita dans ses écuries et chevaucha jusqu'au village. Elle déboula dans la petite boulangerie du loup et lui tendit le livre un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Majesté que… Que faites-vous ici ? Je ne savais pas, je n'ai rien préparé pour votre arrivée. »

« Ca n'a aucune importance Aneck, pas la moindre. Prenez ce livre c'est un cadeau pour vous. »

Elle lui expliqua l'ensorcellement qu'elle avait mis dessus, l'utilité qu'elle en avait eu et le fait que Ruby était maintenant en possession du grimoire d'Emma.

Elle le regarda ouvrir le livre fébrilement et ses yeux se remplir de larmes en voyant son simple nom écrit de la main de sa fiancée. Il regarda Regina qui l'incita d'un sourire à écrire à son tour.

*Ruby ?*

'Mon Aneck c'est bien toi ?'

*Oui c'est moi, comment vas-tu ? Tu me manques tant.*

'Aneck j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer, et j'aimerai tellement mieux être auprès de toi en cet instant. Mais je ne peux pas attendre ?'

*Quoi ma douce ?*

'Nous allons avoir un bébé. Je suis enceinte Aneck'

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers sa reine qui souriait d'une oreille à l'autre. Il mit un certain temps à assimiler la nouvelle et se leva d'un bond en la prenant dans ses bras, oubliant complètement qui elle était.

« Je vais être papa. » Se mit-il à hurler.

« Vous allez être papa. » Lui confirma Regina.

Il se rua dehors et elle rigola en l'entendant hurler comme un fou « Je vais être papa, je vais être papa. » dans la rue. Elle se saisit du livre où Ruby écrivait le nom de son fiancé jusqu'à ce qu'il lui réponde.

*C'est Regina.* Ecrit-elle * Toutes mes félicitations Ruby, ce bébé à venir est un bonheur et un espoir pour des jours meilleurs pour nous tous. Aneck prend très bien la nouvelle, il est en train de dévaler les rues en hurlant son bonheur.*

'Merci Regina. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.'

*Je lui laisse le livre, il t'écrira dès qu'il redescendra de son nuage.*

La reine rentrait calmement jusqu'au palais à cheval quand la voix de sa princesse raisonna dans sa tête, lui décrochant un sourire tendre.

'Je veux des bébés moi aussi.'

*Nous avons le temps pour ça non ? Commençons par trouver un moyen de se retrouver.*

'Tu en veux ?'

*…*

'Regina ?'

*Oui, je veux les nôtres.*

'Les ?'

*Tu n'en veux pas plusieurs ?*

'Oh si. Plein de mini Regina.'

*Mini Emma tu veux dire ?*

'Mini les deux ?'

*C'est une discussion pour une autre fois, quand tu seras nue dans mes bras, nous reparlerons de ça.*

'Je t'aime.'

*Je t'aime aussi.*

Pendant 2 semaines, les deux femmes continuèrent à communiquer ainsi, presque en continu. Mais Regina sentait Emma perdre des forces et sa santé décliner. Elle demanda à Aneck de contacter Ruby et apprit, après de nombreuses menaces dirigées vers la louve qui craignait de dire la vérité, que la princesse ne s'alimentait plus.

'Elle sombre progressivement dans une sorte de dépression. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, et j'avais peur de t'inquiéter.'

*Ruby que les choses soient claires* Ecrivit Regina avec colère *Je t'interdis formellement de me cacher quoi que ce soit, c'est déjà assez dur d'être loin et inutile. Si tu ne me dis pas les choses comment veux-tu que je puisse tenter quoi que ce soit ? Je sens sa santé décliner sans comprendre.*

'Oui majesté, je vous promets de ne plus recommencer.'

Aneck regarda la reine inspirer profondément et se calmer avant d'écrire. Il l'avait rarement vu autant en colère et en cet instant il craignait que l'EvilQueen ne prenne le dessus pour sauver la princesse de la manière forte.

*Ruby je suis peut-être en colère je n'en reste pas moins ton amie et je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait pas de majesté entre nous. Pardons de m'en prendre à toi.*

'J'aurai du (dû) te le dire, c'est à moi de m'excuser.'

*Je vais venir la chercher* Dit-elle en fermant le livre.

Elle se leva d'un bond et Aneck comprit immédiatement qu'il devait agir.

« Majesté. » Dit-il en s'interposant entre la porte et elle. « Je sais que vous êtes ma reine et que vous pouvez me réduire en cendre pour ça mais… Je vous interdis de sortir d'ici tant que vous ne serez pas calmée. »

« Comment osez-vous Aneck, vous n'êtes absolument pas en droit de m'interdire quoi que ce soit, je suis votre reine. »

« Je sais mais je ne me pousserai pas. »

« Je peux vous faire bouger moi-même et vous n'allez pas aimer ça Aneck. Je vais la chercher point final. »

« Non… »

« Non ? » Questionna-t-elle avec un air menaçant qui fit tressaillir le loup.

« Non. Je sais ce que vous pouvez faire et je vous assure que je suis actuellement mort de trouille mais je ne bougerai pas. »

« ELLE SOUFFRE. » Hurla-t-elle avec désespoir, consciente qu'il avait la bonne attitude.

« Je sais, mais aller la chercher n'arrangera rien, la guerre sera déclarée et nous mourrons tous. Ne laissez pas la magie noire prendre le dessus sur vos émotions. Réfléchissons ensemble à un moyen de l'aider malgré ses idiots de parents. »

Regina fulminait et faisait les cents pas, trop fière pour lui avouer sa reconnaissance face à son comportement. Rarement les gens osaient s'ériger contre elle et c'est ce dont elle avait besoin.

« Je hais Snow White. » Cria-t-elle en laissant sa magie sortir, détruisant au passage une partie de la boulangerie.

« Je sais ma reine, moi aussi, mais nous allons l'avoir sans qu'elle ait la satisfaction de vous voir retomber dans les bras de l'EvilQueen. »

« Mais je suis l'EvilQueen. » Cria-t-elle, incapable de se calmer, la magie bouillonnant et s'échappant d'elle sans qu'elle puisse la contrôler.

« Plus maintenant, ne la laissez pas détruire tous vos efforts. Pour Emma, il faut tenir Regina. » Dit-il en l'obligeant à se stopper et à le regarder.

Elle réussit doucement à se libérer de sa rage et se laissa glisser au sol en pleurant accompagnée par Aneck qui la serrait dans ses bras.

« Je n'en peux plus Aneck. »

« Je sais ma reine, mais nous allons y arriver. Ayez confiance. »

« Aneck… » Dit-elle après quelques temps à pleurer puis se calmer dans ses bras.

« Oui ? »

« Pardonnez-moi pour votre boulangerie. » Dit-elle doucement, honteuse.

« C'est pas grave. » Dit-il en observant le carnage. « Je voulais faire des travaux de toute façon. »

« Je m'occuperai de tout, à la fin de la semaine votre boutique sera comme neuve. »

« J'y compte bien majesté. » Lui dit-il en lui souriant.

Finalement, Regina décida d'envoyer un panier contenant des pommes de son arbre, du pain et une tarte qu'elle fit elle-même. Dans l'espoir que la provenance motive la princesse à se nourrir. Quand le coursier arriva, Snow ordonna que tout soit jeté car sûrement empoisonné et Ruby s'interposa.

« Non Snow, arrêtes maintenant, tu sais très bien que rien n'est empoisonné ! Si tu veux, je goutterai tout avant Emma pour te rassurer mais il faut qu'elle se nourrisse, elle va mourir. »

« Emma ne veut plus manger, elle ne voudra pas ça non plus. »

« Ca vient d'elle, elle mangera. Proposons-lui et nous verrons. »

« C'est pas parce que tu as trouvé l'amour là-bas que tu dois croire en cette histoire absurde d'amour entre elles. Je suis fatiguée de t'entendre soutenir cette idée. »

« Snow… » Dit Ruby d'un air soudainement menaçant. « La seule chose absurde ici est ton comportement pathétique, borné et cruel. Et je t'interdis de faire la moindre et infime allusion à Aneck. »

« Très bien. » Dit la reine blanche, choquée par l'air furieux de la louve.

Snow et Ruby montèrent le panier à la princesse en lui expliquant sa provenance, Emma le prit et contacta Regina par la pensée.

'M'as-tu réellement envoyé un panier ?'

*Oui Emma.*

'Qu'y avait-il dedans ?'

*Six pommes rouge de mon pommier que tu aimes tant, une tarte que je t'ai faite avec les légumes du jardin et un pain au lardons fait par Granny.*

Emma contrôla le contenu et sourit.

*Mange mon cœur, s'il-te-plaît mange, reste en bonne santé pour moi, si tu veux qu'on ait une chance de se retrouver, tu dois rester vivante. Si tu le souhaites, je peux t'envoyer à manger tous les jours.*

'C'est égoïste de ma part.'

*Rien n'est trop beau pour la femme que j'aime*

'Envoi moi ce qu'on te sert au palais, je mangerai ainsi comme toi.'

*Je pourrai cuisiner pour toi parfois ?*

'Bien sûr, tu cuisines si bien.'

*Très bien alors, tous les jours, un coursier amènera un panier destiné à te nourrir toute la journée.*

'Je t'aime.'

*Je t'aime aussi.*

« Tu vois, j'ai raison, elle ne veut pas non plus manger ça. » Dit Snow d'un air triomphant. Elle déchanta en voyant Emma sortir la tarte et en couper une tranche qu'elle dégusta lentement. Savourant chaque bouchée en pensant aux mains de sa reine qui avaient touchés chaque ingrédient. Elle sentit son corps accueillir avec soulagement cette nourriture mais son jeune prolongé l'avait affaibli et la part fut suffisante pour qu'elle n'ait plus aucun appétit.

« Emma, tu t'es enfin décidée à te nourrir de nouveau? Je vais te faire préparer tout ce que tu... »

« NON. » Coupa Emma avec froideur. « Je ne mangerai que ce que m'enverra Regina. Tu peux renvoyer ses coursiers, jeter la nourriture, je ne toucherai pas à autre chose que ce qu'elle m'enverra. »

« Mais Emma ce n'est pas une solution, tu ne l'oublieras jamais si tu... »

« Mère... Vous pouvez m'enfermer ici et me retenir contre mon grès je... »

« Tu es ici chez toi Emma, tu n'es pas captive. » Dit Snow en s'apercevant que sa fille ne se contentait plus de l'appeler mère, elle la vouvoyait maintenant.

« Très bien, alors laissez-moi repartir au royaume noir et annulez vos menaces de guerres. »

« Jamais Emma, je dois te protéger d'elle, tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais je fais ça pour ton bien. Tu ne dois pas manger la nourriture qu'elle t'envoie. »

« Alors je ne mangerais pas. Allez-vous en mère, votre présence me dégoutte. »

Snow fut choquée par les propos de sa fille et partit en courant, les larmes aux yeux.

« J'ai honte de la façon dont je la traite, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher Ruby, elle me fait tellement souffrir. »

« Je sais douce Emma, je sais. »

Snow essaya divers procédés, elle vidait le panier de Regina qu'elle remplissait de mets du royaume, mais Emma ne touchait pas la nourriture, car chaque jour Regina lui disait ce qui allait arriver. Ne voyant pas la même chose, Emma comprit le manège de sa mère et lui annonça qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Emma ne se forçait pas à rejeter cette nourriture, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était totalement incapable d'avaler autre chose que ce qui provenait de son âme sœur. Snow essaya donc de remplacer le contenu du panier par l'identique mais cuisiné au palais. Là encore, les pommes trahissaient toujours la reine, car celles de Regina était inégalables. Regina et Emma avaient développé leurs dons de télépathie au point qu'elles pouvaient brièvement partager des images. Emma se concentrait donc sur le panier et Regina pouvait immédiatement dire si c'était le sien ou non.

Même si elle désespérait que sa princesse mange, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était incapable de lui mentir. Finalement, Snow se mit à essayer de garder les pommes de Regina et changer le reste, les amantes le comprirent et Emma put manger les pommes. Regina se mit donc à ne lui envoyer que des aliments contenant ses pommes pour contrer totalement la reine blanche.

Ce jeu dura bien deux mois, si bien qu'Emma devenait de plus en plus faible et Ruby devait l'assister pour prendre son bain.

« Regina me manque tellement, nous parlons par la pensée, mais sa présence me manque, sentir sa peau, son odeur, ses bras autour de moi. Mon corps et mon cœur se meurent loin d'elle. »

Et en effet, Ruby l'avait remarqué, la jeune princesse avait perdu l'éclat de sa jeune et douce peau, aucune étincelle ne brillait plus dans ses yeux. Sa peau collait à ses os saillant tant elle avait perdu du poids malgré les stratégies de l'EvilQueen pour la nourrir. Ruby était en colère contre son ancienne meilleure amie et se précipita dans sa chambre.

« Va-t-il falloir qu'elle meure pour que tu daignes arrêter tes bêtises ? Ne vois-tu pas qu'elle dépérit, quoi que tu fasses tu ne casseras pas leur amour, tu l'as déjà presque irrémédiablement perdue mais il est encore temps pour sauver sa vie. »

« Laisse Ruby, Emma va se ressaisir et ouvrir les yeux, nous allons lui trouver un mari et elle oubliera vite son béguin de jeunesse. »

« Tu parles de son vrai amour comme d'un béguin... Mais quand es-tu devenue aussi froide et cruelle Snow, tu es l'ambassadrice du vrai amour, pourquoi dénis-tu celui de ta fille ? »

« Mais c'est l'EvilQueen Ruby, je dois protéger mon bébé. »

« En la tuant ? Je les ai vu fonctionner et évoluer, leur amour est sincère et Emma n'a rien à craindre, personne n'a rien à craindre. A part toi bien sur, car tu fais souffrir celle qu'elle aime et tôt ou tard Regina va craquer pour venir à la rescousse d'Emma. »

« Emma n'est pas en danger ici... »

« Elle se meurt Snow, es-tu aveugle ou stupide ? »

« Quand elle sera mariée elle... »

« Avec qui veux-tu la marier de toute façon, aucun noble n'acceptera cette union, elle n'est plus vierge et ils le savent. »

« On peut y remédier et leur dire qu'elle a menti. »

« Tu n'oserais pas commettre sur ta fille un acte aussi barbare et cruel. »

« J'agis pour son bien, sans virginité, pas de mariage, le magicien sera la ce soir et nous n'en parlerons plus. » Dit Snow en ordonnant à ses gardes d'enfermer Ruby qui cherchait déjà à se précipiter vers la chambre de la princesse pour la prévenir et la sauver.

La jeune louve hurlait contre son ancienne meilleure amie dont le visage était maintenant déformé par sa folie et la noirceur qu'elle avait laissé s'installer dans son cœur. Elle paniquait et pleurait, incapable de se libérer des hommes qui la tenait, priant de toute ses forces pour qu'un miracle les sauve.

Emma qui était cachée dans un coin avait tout entendu et courut se réfugier dans sa chambre.

'Regina, Regina, mon amour.'

*Quoi Emma ? Que se passe-t-il ?*

'Ma mère veut magiquement faire recoudre mon hymen pour me marier.'

*Je ne la laisserai jamais faire ça Emma.*

'Elle veut faire ça ce soir, j'ai peur Regina, j'ai si peur.'

*Caches-toi, enfermes-toi, je serai là le plus vite possible, je peux me téléporter jusqu'aux limites du royaume blanc, je finirai à cheval aussi vite que le vent mon amour.*

'Fais vite Regina. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souille mon corps avec cette magie.'

*Je vais te sauver Emma.*

Regina déploya toute sa magie pour se téléporter, elle et son étalon, à la limite de la barrière qui bloquait sa magie dans le royaume blanc. Elle galopait aussi vite que son étalon pouvait, l'animal était nerveux et sentait la détresse de sa maîtresse, car Regina ne l'avait jamais vu si rapide.

*Parles-moi Emma, Parles-moi.*

'Je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre, ma mère essaie d'entrer, elle a appelé des gardes pour enfoncer la porte.'

*Emma tu dois trouver un moyen de communiquer avec ton père, il ne sait peut être pas la folie de ta mère et pourra la raisonner.*

'D'accord.'

*Fais attention Emma, continue à me parler par pitié.*

'Je... J'ai ouvert la fenêtre'

*QUOI ?*

'Je vais passer par la fenêtre, le bureau de mon père est trois fenêtres plus loin, en passant par la cornique je...'

*NON EMMA NON, tu vas te tuer.*

L'étalon de la reine filait entre les arbres, approchant du château, il sauta par-dessus le poste de garde, et fonça sur toute personne essayant de l'arrêter. Le château était en vu et Regina le dirigea vers la façade où se trouvait la fenêtre de la chambre de la princesse.

Elle vit la jeune princesse, dans une robe blanche légère, accrochée à la paroi du château, qui progressait doucement. Elle descendit de cheval et se plaça au-dessous, maudissant le sort qui l'empêchait d'user de sa magie.

« Emma rentre par pitié tu vas te tuer. » Cria-t-elle

Elle vit Snow et des gardes se pencher à la fenêtre de la chambre de la princesse dans laquelle ils avaient réussi à entrer, elle vit le magicien qu'elle savait adepte de l'acte immonde que Snow voulait qu'il fasse sur sa bien-aimée.

« Emma revient par ici. » Cria Snow.

« Jamais » Hurla Emma

Une fenêtre s'ouvrit et Charmant passa la tête pour comprendre d'où venait tout ce bruit. Il cria le nom de sa fille en la voyant sur la corniche. De la où il était, il ne pouvait l'atteindre.

« Emma mon dieu que fais-tu là ? » Cria-t-il.

« Maman veut qu'un magicien recouse mon hymen, je devais fuir papa, je ne veux pas qu'on souille mon corps, je ne veux pas que cet homme me voit là, me touche là et recouse ce que j'ai offert à Regina de mon plein gré. Cette décision était la mienne et seule Regina peut me toucher là papa. »

Charmant était abasourdi et essayait d'enregistrer ce qu'il venait d'entendre quand un des gardes tenta d'attraper Emma mais il ne réussit qu'à lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Emma Snow, Charmant et Regina crièrent de peur quand elle glissa et se retint tout juste à la corniche, les pieds maintenant dans le vide.

* * *

**Le prochain rapidement!**

**La je sais j'exacerbe énormément la folie de Snow mais c'est plus fort que moi je l'aime vraiment pas et cette fic est un exutoire par rapport à ce personnage lol! Les autres fics que j'écris en parallèle c'est pas du tout ça mais je crois qu'il m'en fallait une ou je me lâche complètement lol**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'ai toujours du mal à écrire des chapitres comme ça et j'espère donc que ça vous plait toujours autant**


	11. Réunies

**Chapitre 11 le voici le voilà, un peu moins long que les précédents mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant :D**

**Toujours un grand merci à vous tous, c'est vos commentaires qui me donnent envie de continuer à écrire :D**

**Rating M**

**Rien ne m'appartient et merci à LadyKastaG ma béta lectrice**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Réunies**

Lentement, elle lâcha prise et se mit à tomber. Regina hurla et c'est comme ci quelque chose craqua dans le ciel, la reine fut entourée d'un vent puissant et sa magie courut dans ses veines. Elle leva les bras et cria de douleur face à la dose de magie qu'elle déploya soudain. Le corps d'Emma se stoppa en l'air et se posa doucement au sol. Regina s'évanouit instantanément, vidée de toute force. Emma retrouva vite ses esprits et se précipita sur le corps inerte de la reine. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre elle. Elle entendit des pas mais s'en moquait.

« Descendez-la au cachot, elle a utilisé sa magie sur nos terres malgré l'interdiction, c'est une criminelle. »

« SNOW. » Coupa la voix puissante de David. « Elle vient de sauver la vie de ta fille que TU as failli prendre. Et tu oses demander à ce qu'on l'enferme ? Tu prévoyais de forcer Emma à redevenir vierge ? Tu prévoyais de laisser cet homme, ce porc, toucher à l'intimité de notre fille ? ES TU DEVENUE FOLLE ? »

« Mais David... c'est pour son... »

« TAIS TOI » Cria-t-il. « Maintenant c'est fini, j'arrête de te laisser faire tes folies. Emma est ma fille, je décide donc ce qui est le mieux pour elle. Nous allons conduire Regina dans sa chambre où elle va s'occuper d'elle. Quand elle ira mieux, elles repartiront toutes les deux au royaume noir où elles vivront leur amour. Nous leur rendrons visite un an plus tard, à ce moment là, Emma acceptera peut-être de nous voir malgré ce que nous lui avons fait. Lors de cette visite, nous verrons où elles en sont et si elles acceptent notre présence dans leur vie et leur futur, quel que soit le stade où elles en seront à ce moment là. La discussion est close. » Dit-il en coupant sa femme qui ouvrait la bouche pour parler.

Emma interdit quiconque de toucher à sa compagne, protégeant son corps inanimé de leurs regards. Ruby arriva et prit la reine dans ses bras pour la conduire jusqu'à la chambre de la princesse. Emma la veilla sans relâche pendant deux jours. Dans la panique, la reine avait réussi à simultanément briser le sort l'empêchant d'utiliser sa magie, et déployé une immense dose de magie pour stopper la chute de sa bien-aimée. Regina était entre la vie et la mort et alternait entre des pics de très forte fièvre et des moments où la température de son corps chutait dangereusement. Emma la soignait, faisait tomber sa fièvre, soulageait son corps brûlant avec des linges humides. Un jour, elle appela le docteur, car sa compagne devenait bleue et grelottait de plus en plus.

« Son corps se refroidit beaucoup trop, nous devons à tout prix faire remonter sa température. »

« Mettons-la dans un bain bouillant. » Proposa Emma.

« Non, nous risquerions de la brûler et sa température risque d'augmenter trop vite et créer des dommages. Princesse, la meilleure solution que je connaisse c'est la chaleur humaine, le contact peau à peau. »

« Tournez-vous. » Dit Emma sans une seconde d'hésitation.

Le docteur obéit et Emma déshabilla Regina avant d'en faire de même, elle glissa sous les couettes et colla son corps contre le sien, l'entourant de ses bras pour la presser contre elle.

« Et maintenant docteur ? »

« Nous allons placer des bouillottes pour réchauffer le lit. » Dit-il en rajoutant une couverture sur elles.

Emma attendait, espérait, câlinait sa compagne en espérant qu'elle se rétablisse.

« Emma ? Est-ce que je peux entrer ? »

« Oui papa. Excuses-moi si je ne me lève pas. »

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle a perdu beaucoup de degré de température)d'un coup, on essaie de la faire remonter doucement. »

« Ca marche ? »

« J'ai l'impression, son corps me semble moins froid. » Dit-elle en réajustant son étreinte.

« Emma comment te demander pardon ?»

« Tu n'as pas à... »

« Si... J'ai refusé moi aussi votre amour, et j'ai laissé ta mère agir. »

« Mais tu t'en es rendu compte et tu ne veux que mon bonheur maintenant... N'est-ce-pas ? »

« Oh bien sûr mon bébé, si Regina est ta fin heureuse, alors je serai ravi de mettre notre passé dernière nous et l'accueillir dans ma vie comme belle-fille. »

« Ne dis pas ça... Je ne sais même pas si elle veut de moi comme femme et puis... Jamais deux femmes ne se sont mariées. »

« Beaucoup de femmes et d'hommes s'aiment, et je me rends compte que leur amour n'est pas reconnu par nos lois et cela doit changer. Nous en parlerons plus tard ma fille mais saches que si un jour vous décidez de vous marier, la loi vous y autorisera et je serai... Si tu me veux... Je serai ravi de te conduire jusqu'à l'hôtel. »

« Oh papa, j'aimerai te sauter dans les bras, je le ferai dès que je pourrai. Je t'aime et bien sûr que je veux de toi en ce jour si spécial. Mais je ne veux pas parler de ça maintenant, je veux me concentrer sur le rétablissement de Regina. »

« Bien sûr mon cœur. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? »

« Oui, peux-tu décaler une couverture moins sur moi et plus sur elle ? Je suis en train de bouillir là-dessous. »

David sourit et s'exécuta.

Après une heure environ, Regina s'arrêta de trembler, tout semblait rentrer dans l'ordre. Emma la sentit bouger doucement contre elle et retint son souffle.

« Emma ? » Gémis la reine en reprenant doucement conscience.

« Regina ? Tu es là ? Comment te sens-tu ? »

« J'ai mal partout, et j'ai très chaud. » Dit-elle en gagnant doucement de la force dans sa voix.

Emma retira une couverture et s'apprêtait à desserrer son étreinte quand elle sentit Regina la retenir faiblement.

« Ne me quittes pas. »

« Je suis là Regina, avec toi. Je veux juste que tu ais moins chaud. »

« Serres-moi. »

Emma obéit avec joie et embrassa le front de sa compagne.

« J'ai eu si peur de te perdre Regina. »

« Et moi Emma... Te voir tomber ainsi, j'ai cru que j'allais te voir t'écraser au sol sans pouvoir rien faire. »

« Nous allons toutes les deux bien. »

Elles restèrent un moment à profiter du bien-être que leur procurait leur étreinte.

« Emma... Ta mère a-t-elle pu... Es-tu... »

« Non, mon père s'est opposé à tout ça. Je n'ai pas reparlé à ma mère depuis et elle a ordre de ne pas s'approcher de ma chambre. »

« Crois-tu qu'elle va nous laisser ? »

« Je le sais. » Et Emma lui expliqua la décision de son père sur son retour au royaume noir et leur visite un an plus tard.

« Peut-être que ton père n'aura pas besoin d'attendre un an avant de te rendre visite. Il va sûrement te manquer non ? »

« Pour le moment je crois que j'ai besoin de cet éloignement, je préfère qu'il se dise un an et voir en fonction si j'ai envie de le voir plus tôt. Je ne souhaite pas qu'il espère si au final je ne me sens pas prête. »

« Emma tu es si maigre » Dit Regina en câlinant son corps.

« Je n'arrivais plus à manger sans toi. »

« Tu vas devoir reprendre du poids, je vais m'occuper de toi, cuisiner pour toi, tu vas pouvoir te reposer et reprendre des forces. »

Emma sourit en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de sa compagne.

« Avant tout, c'est toi qui vas devoir reprendre des forces, j'ai eu si peur, j'ai cru te perdre. »

« J'ai eu tellement peur en te voyant tomber que je n'ai plus contrôlé ma magie, elle a eu le dessus sur moi et je n'ai plus maîtrisé l'énergie que je dépensais. Je m'en moquais en fait, la seule chose importante était de te sauver. »

« Embrasse-moi. » Murmura Emma.

Regina s'exécuta avec joie et en descendant sa main sur les fesses de la princesse, elle prit pleinement conscience de leur nudité complète.

« Emma ? »

« Hummm »

« Nous sommes nues. »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« La température de ton corps ne cessait de chuter et c'était la meilleure solution pour la faire ré-augmenter pas trop vite. Cela dit... Je peux la faire augmenter un peu plus... » Dit Emma en l'embrassant dans le cou.

« Emma, arrête » Dit la reine en rigolant,

Mais la blonde ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et elle commença à descendre ses baisers entre ses seins. Elle posait ses lèvres partout sauf sur les tétons durs et sensibles de Regina, la faisant gémir de plaisir et de frustration. Elle hoqueta quand sa compagne en prit enfin un en bouche, le léchant et le suçant sensuellement.

« Emma... N'importe qui pourrait... rentrer. »

« Si tu savais comme je m'en moque. A moins que tu ne sois trop faible ?» Dit Emma la voix grave d'excitation en continuant à descendre sur le corps de sa compagne.

« Non, je ne me sens pas trop fable mais Emma, ce ne serait pas... raisonna... ahhhh » Regina ne put s'empêcher de crier quand elle sentit la bouche contre son sexe, et la langue qui passa entre ses lèvres pour atteindre son clitoris. Elle n'arrivait plus à construire la moindre pensée et gémissait en ondulant pour accentuer les caresses intimes. Elle glissa ses mains dans la chevelure de sa compagne, en demandant plus silencieusement.

« Ohhh Emma, je...ahhhh, c'est... ahhhh »

La princesse sourit en continuant à la lécher, fière de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait et de l'incapacité de la brune à s'exprimer et réfléchir. Tous ses gestes n'étaient que douceur pour réveiller lentement son corps au plaisir. Emma était totalement inconsciente de l'arrivée imminente de sa mère dans sa chambre.

Snow était bien décidée à ordonner à sa fille de retrouver la raison et quand elle arriva devant la chambre, elle nota les gémissements qui en sortaient. Elle sentit la colère et l'indignation monter en elle et elle ouvrit doucement la porte pour ne pas être entendue. Elle se figea en voyant Regina les yeux fermés, abandonnée à son plaisir, et la bosse sous les couettes attestant que sa propre fille œuvrait entre les jambes de la reine. Elle vit Regina jouir en criant le nom de la princesse qui sortit la tête pour venir l'embrasser, les marques de l'excitation de la brune luisant autour de sa bouche qui s'étirait en un immense sourire. Le sang de Snow ne fit qu'un tour et elle fit un mouvement pour entrer quand elle se sentit tirée en arrière violemment.

« Que ce... David ? »

« Snow à quoi joues-tu ? »

« Je dois les séparer, je dois sauver Emma. Tu as vu ce que la reine lui oblige à faire. »

« Snow... Tu sais parfaitement qu'elle ne l'oblige en rien. Pour moi aussi, c'est difficile de penser à ce qui vient de se passer dans cette chambre, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que toi. J'ai du mal car mon bébé devient adulte, n'est plus une innocente enfant. Je suis un peu perdu par son choix de partenaire, tant par l'identité que le sexe de cette dernière, mais je me rends compte qu'elle rend Emma heureuse et qu'elle a changé. S'obstiner à les séparer va les rendre malheureuse et nous faire perdre notre fille. Qui sommes-nous pour nous opposer au vrai amour quand il se présente ? Snow, ouvres les yeux, arrête cette folie, je ne te reconnais plus. »

La reine fondit en larmes. « J'ai peur que mon bébé souffre, l'ombre est, l'ombre... »

« Snow n'as-tu pas encore compris que c'est toi l'ombre de la prophétie ? »

Il continua devant les yeux écarquillés de sa femme.

« 'Le vrai amour qu'on n'imagine pas' c'est le leur, car c'est deux femmes et que c'est Regina. 'L'ombre' c'est toi car depuis le début tu t'opposes à elles et cherches à marier Emma de force, mais ce que tu ne comprends pas c'est que le terme 'Union' ne faisait pas référence à un mariage mais au passage à l'acte entre elles deux. De par cet union, elles ont concrétisé et renforcé leur amour, elles ont permis d'empêcher tout mariage forcé si tu n'avais pas envisagé cet acte immonde sur ta fille. 'L'ombre s'affaiblit' car la situation m'a fait ouvrir les yeux sur ta folie et ma lâcheté et je ne te laisserai plus agir Snow. Je t'aime mais où est passée la femme que j'ai épousé ? L'ambassadrice du vrai amour ? Pour le moment, c'est nous qui la faisons souffrir Snow, et tu dois aussi comprendre que Regina a droit à sa fin heureuse. »

« Emma ne me pardonnera jamais. Je voudrais tellement qu'elle ne l'ait pas rencontré et qu'elle soit restée sur l'idée de trouver un mari parmi les fils de... »

« C'est là que tu te trompe mon amour. Ca n'a jamais été son idée mais la notre, Emma a toujours dit qu'elle ne souhaitait pas se marier, elle ne nous l'a jamais caché et c'est nous qui nous sommes entêtés. Elle ne voulait s'enchaîner à personne et rester libre et regarde-la maintenant, prête à donner sa vie pour Regina, elle est celle qu'elle attendait. Nous devons accepter son choix et donner sa chance à Regina. »

« C'est difficile. »

« Je sais mais tu verras, tu t'y feras. Et un jour tu seras heureuse pour elles. »

« Emma ne voudra plus jamais de moi dans sa vie. »

« Elle va avoir du mal car ce que tu as failli lui faire subir est grave, mais laisse lui du temps, elle y arrivera peut-être. »

A ce moment là, Emma et Regina sortirent de la chambre et tombèrent nez à nez avec le couple.

« Mère... » Dit Emma froidement en passant son bras autour de la taille de Regina.

« Emma... Je... Je suis tellement déso... »

« Non ne dit rien ça vaut mieux, il est trop tôt pour entendre tes excuses même si ça me rassure que tu essaies de m'en présenter. Papa, Regina et moi allons prendre l'air, pourrons-nous parler après ? »

« Oui bien sûr. Venez dans mon bureau en rentrant, j'y ai du travail à faire. »

« Parfait. »

Emma soutenait Regina qui était encore très faible et Snow se rendit vraiment compte de la maigreur de sa fille.

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » Questionna David en les voyant arriver deux heures plus tard.

« De l'organisation de la suite. »

« Bien sûr... Que prévois-tu ? Ou plutôt quand prévoyez-vous de retourner au royaume noir ? »

« Dès demain matin, j'ai donné ordre de faire mes valises et Ruby viendra avec nous. Sa vie est là-bas. »

« Ca me paraît logique. »

« Papa, je souhaiterai savoir comment tu te sens avec tout ça, ma relation avec Regina hors mariage ? »

« Honnêtement, j'ai du mal, tu es ma fille, tu es une princesse et tu t'es offerte avant le soir de tes noces, mais je sais également que ces traditions sont anciennes et destinées à changer. Tout ce qui compte maintenant c'est que tu sois heureuse. »

« Je le suis avec Regina papa, je le suis vraiment. »

« Alors je me ferai au reste Emma. Vous avez ma bénédiction pour ce que ça vaut. Je sais que j'ai fait preuve d'une lâcheté impardonnable, je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner. »

« Ca vaut beaucoup papa, ça représente tellement pour moi. Je t'aime malgré les erreurs et je veux avancer maintenant. Je ne dis pas que j'oublie tout, mais je veux ma famille dans ma vie même s'il va me falloir plus de temps pour maman. » Dit Emma en prenant son père dans ses bras.

« Je comprends, tu es devenue si mûre, je n'avais pas pris conscience que tu étais maintenant une femme. Si tu me le permets, j'aimerai parler seul avec ta compagne Emma. »

Emma regarda Regina qui acquiesça malgré sa nervosité soudaine et les laissa seuls

« Ainsi vous aimez ma fille. »

« Plus que j'aimais Daniel David, plus encore. »

« A ce point ? »

« C'est une avalanche de sentiments tellement... C'est si... Je ne trouve pas les mots pour exprimer combien je l'aime. Elle est mon tout, mon univers, elle est l'oxygène qui me maintient en vie et le soleil qui me réchauffe. David, elle est si parfaite, si gentille, si intelligente, si rêveuse et espiègle, elle a une telle joie de vivre et curiosité sur tout, elle s'émerveille de tout et à chaque fois mon cœur se serre et fond d'amour pour elle. Je l'aime tant David. Et sa beauté, oh David elle est si belle je... »

Regina se rendit compte de l'état dans lequel elle était en parlant d'Emma et rougit en se taisant, consciente du regard choqué et attendrit du prince Charmant.

« Maintenant je suis sûr. » Dit-il doucement

« De quoi ? »

« Que vous êtes sa fin heureuse et elle la vôtre. Avant vous, elle n'était pas la jeune femme épanouie et heureuse que vous venez de décrire. Nous pensions l'aimer et la protéger mais nous ne l'avons qu'enfermée et oppressée. Merci d'avoir vu toute cette beauté dormante en elle et de l'avoir éveillée, merci d'aimer ma fille d'une façon si profonde. Prenez grand soin d'elle, elle est ce qu'il y a de plus cher à nos cœurs à sa mère et moi. »

« Je la protégerai toujours David, et je la chérirai toujours. Vous n'avez rien à craindre pour elle avec moi, je préférerai mourir plutôt qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je ne sais comment le prouver. »

« Vous n'avez plus rien à prouver auprès de moi Regina. Je vous accueille déjà avec joie dans ma famille. Mon peuple cependant est très attaché à sa princesse et ne vous voit pas telle que je vous vois maintenant. »

« Je sais, de difficiles moments sont peut-être à prévoir mais je sais qu'Emma et moi les affronterons tous ensemble car le plus dur est maintenant derrière nous. »

* * *

**Qu'en pensez-vous?**

**J'ai tellement aimé écrire enfin une réaction de la part de David, j'avais hâte d'en arriver à ce chapitre :D**

**Le 12 sera publié lundi :D**


	12. True love kiss

**Un nouveau chapitre en ligne et la j'avoue que je me suis un peu lâchée sur le rating M :P**

**J'ai enfin fixé le nombres de chapitres de ma fic dont la fin est déjà fixée dans ma tête depuis le tout début :P. Je continue à profiter donc de l'écriture de cette fic pour quelques chapitres et après je me pencherai plus sur les fic que j'ai commencé depuis longtemps et laissées en stand bye!**

**Merci encore à tous de suivre cette aventure avec moi!**

******Rien ne m'appartient et encore merci à LadyKastaG ma béta lectrice**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : True Love Kiss**

Le soir même, Emma annonça sa relation avec la reine et son départ imminent pour le royaume noir. De nombreuses contestations jaillirent dans la foule.

« Comment être sûr que vous être vraiment son vrai amour, notre princesse est pure et innocente et vous... »

« Réfléchissez bien à vos propos, lorsque vous parlez de la femme que j'aime » Le coupa Emma. « Je suis reconnaissante à mon peuple de l'amour qu'il me porte et je lui porte un amour grand et fort. C'est pourquoi j'espère que vous saurez voir mon bonheur et l'accepter. Je sais que je risque de perdre la confiance et l'affection de certains et cette perspective m'attriste énormément, mais je choisis l'amour envers et contre tous. »

« Mais princesse c'est l'EvilQueen, elle vous a sûrement mise sous un sort ou... »

« Leroy s'il-vous-plaît, vous êtes l'ami de ma mère et je vous connais depuis toujours, ayez confiance en moi, avez-vous vraiment l'impression que je suis sous l'emprise d'un sort ? » Dit-elle gentiment.

« Certes non princesse, mais vous ne pouvez nous empêcher de nous inquiéter pour vous quand on voit qui se tient à votre droite. »

« Je sais... Mais c'est mon choix, et je ne risque rien à part le bonheur. »

« Si au moins nous pouvions être sûr que c'est votre vrai amour. »

« Il existe un sort. » Dit soudainement la fée bleue du milieu de la foule. Tout le monde se tourna d'un coup vers elle. « Il existe un sort connu uniquement des fées qui permet de révéler le vrai amour. C'est un sort complexe et puissant qui nécessite beaucoup d'énergie de la part de celui qui lance le sort et celui qui le reçoit. Je suis prête à le faire cependant. »

« Moi aussi. » Lança Regina.

« Non, Gina tu es encore faible. »

« Nettement moins faible que toi, j'ai repris des forces alors que toi tu es toujours maigre et affaiblie par tout ce que tu t'es fait subir Emma. »

« Gina je... »

« Laisses-moi le faire, ils verront alors que je suis de bonne foi quand je clame mon amour pour toi. »

« Parfait. »

La fée bleue s'approcha de la reine et pointa sa baguette, elle commença un savant balai avec, autour de la reine qui se retrouva rapidement entourée de filaments de lumière bleue. La fée murmurait des paroles dans une autre langue, et sa voix était de plus en plus faible. Elle fit un dernier mouvement et s'écroula épuisée. De son côté, Regina était prisonnière de ces filaments qui entrèrent en elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais retint le son devant cette assemblée. Elle tenait bon mais tout le monde pouvait voir la douleur qu'elle endurait et la force qu'elle déployait pour rester fière.

Au bout d'un moment, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, dues à ses souffrances physiques. Son corps s'éleva d'un mètre et elle se mit à convulser violemment.

« Emma » Murmura-t-elle dans son agonie et la lumière jaillit de son corps, éblouissant toute la salle. Elle hurla, un cri déchirant, perçant, révélateur d'une douleur insoutenable. Emma pleurait ne sachant quoi faire et quand elle vit que la lumière baissait, elle se précipita pour s'approcher du corps de sa compagne qui tomba lourdement au sol.

« STOP » La coupa la fée bleue. « Maintenant et jusqu'à son réveil, seule son vrai amour peut la toucher, elle est plongée dans un coma magique. Seul un baiser de son véritable amour peut briser la malédiction. Pour prouver mes dires je souhaiterai que quelqu'un essai de la toucher. »

David s'approcha doucement et avança sa main qu'il posa sur son épaule, le corps inconscient de la reine se cambra, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et son visage exprima sa douleur. David fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce et Regina retomba dans son coma. Un garde dans l'assemblée fit de même. Cet homme d'un air malsain profita de l'état de la reine pour tenter de poser sa main sur son sein. Il eut droit au même sort que son roi, Regina se réveillant et retombant dans le coma. D'autres personnes s'approchaient mais Emma s'interposa.

« Laissez-la, ne l'approchez pas. Vous... » Dit-elle en se tournant vers le garde groguit. « Vous avez osé essayer de la toucher avec de mauvaises intentions, qu'on l'enferme. J'ordonne qu'on l'arrête sur le champs, nous déciderons de son sort à un autre moment. »

Immédiatement, deux gardes fidèles à la princesse s'emparèrent de lui et l'emmenèrent.

Emma se tourna vers Regina et caressa ses cheveux. Tout le monde retenait son souffle en voyant qu'elle pouvait continuer le contact sans que rien ne se produise. Elle se pencha doucement sur elle et après lui avoir murmuré « je t'aime » à l'oreille, elle l'embrassa avec tendresse.

Une vague de lumière partit d'elles et se propagea, dépassant les limites du château et du royaume. Regina ouvrit doucement les yeux et sourit faiblement avant de réunir ses dernières forces pour relever son buste et passer ses bras autour de la blonde pour l'attirer et l'embrasser. Elle lécha les lèvres de la princesse et gémit quand elle put la découvrir, la goûter comme si c'était la première fois. Elles s'embrassaient, inconscientes de leur public, obnubilées par l'officialisation de ce qu'elles savaient déjà, leur vrai amour.

Emma sentit Regina s'évanouir dans ses bras, à bout de force. Elle la serra contre elle et prit la main de son père qui s'approchait. Elle la posa sur l'épaule de Regina et rien ne se produisit. Apparemment, autorisé par Emma, le contact était possible.

David prit la reine dans ses bras et Emma sourit en le voyant la conduire naturellement dans sa chambre. Il l'allongea sur le lit et les laissa. Emma se lova dans son dos et la serra contre elle. Elle l'écoutait respirer doucement depuis bien deux heures, quand un léger son à la porte la fit sortir de sa contemplation.

Elle se leva et découvrit sa mère qui passait nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre.

« Hey, heu, Emma... comment va Regina ? »

« Bien, elle est épuisée mais elle dort maintenant. »

Elles restèrent un moment sans rien dire quand Emma rompit le silence sèchement.

« T'es venue pour une raison ? »

Les yeux de Snow s'emplirent de larmes sous le regard et le ton de sa fille mais elle déglutit pour faire bonne figure.

« Je... je t'ai amené des couvertures et des vêtements de nuit pour elle, c'était les siens, je les ai trouvé dans son ancienne chambre, la chambre de ton grand-père. Je vous ai fait de la soupe et une tarte. » Dit-elle en posant tout et en partant rapidement.

« Maman. » La stoppa Emma.

Snow ne manqua pas de remarquer le retour à son appellation de maman plutôt que mère.

« Oui... » Dit-elle avec espoir.

« Il va me falloir du temps... Tu comprends... Beaucoup de temps... Mais Regina pense que je ne dois pas te rayer de ma vie, car tu es ma mère et que tes actes ne doivent pas me faire oublier l'amour que tu me portes elle dit que... »

« Regina prend ma défense ? » Questionna Snow incrédule.

« Oui... Elle dit qu'une mère est précieuse quand elle vous aime et que tes dernières actions ne sont pas ce que tu es. Elle est persuadée que tu reviendras à la raison et que même si tu n'acceptes pas notre amour, tu va arrêter la folie que tu as là. Et je serai malheureuse sans ma mère alors je ne dois pas me braquer et attendre que tu calmes la fureur qui te ronge. »

« Je ne... comprends pas... sa compréhension... »

« Moi non plus, mais elle dit qu'elle te connaît et qu'elle sait que tu ouvriras les yeux sur l'amour qui nous unit. Qu'à ce moment là, tu feras de ton mieux pour l'accepter même si ça te coûte. Je pensais qu'elle avait tord mais peut-être pas si tu es là avec ses vêtements pour elle, c'est que tu essaies de l'accepter. »

« Oh oui Emma, je te promets que j'essaie et je sais que je vais y arriver avec du temps. »

« Je sais maman, par contre... » Dit-elle en lui tendant les vêtements. « Je sais que Regina préférerait ne pas revoir ces vêtements-là. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Sais-tu ce que grand-père lui a fait subir ? »

Snow baissa les yeux. « Oui... Ton père et moi avons eu une très longue conversation. Grâce à lui, j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux. Et je comprends mieux certaine chose, je dois avouer que les informations me pèsent et que je ne comprends pas mon père, ni ses agissements. Je ne pourai jamais lui pardonner de tels actes. J'ai vraiment été naïve. »

« Alors je pense que tu peux comprendre que ces vêtements ne sont pas appropriés car il les lui faisait porter durant instants infâmes. Donc il vaut mieux ne pas les lui donner.»

Snow s'exclama en jetant rapidement le tissu dans le feu, prenant conscience de ce que venait de dire sa fille.

« Emma sais-tu si... sais tu s'il était... très cruel avec elle ? Plus encore que le fait de la... de l'obliger à... »

« Maman, Regina t'a toujours caché la vérité pour ne pas que tu souffres et que tu gardes ton innocence, es-tu sûre de vouloir connaître les faits réels ? »

« Oui. C'était mon père, il me faisait souvent des leçons sur le bien et le mal. Puis cela fait parti de mon passé, de mon histoire. J'ai besoin de savoir. Après tout ce que j'ai fait à Regina moi aussi, j'ai besoin de la comprendre. »

« Viens t'asseoir. » Dit Regina, faisant sursauter les deux femmes.

« Tu es réveillée ? » Dit Emma en souriant et en se précipitant à son chevet.

« Ah non non , je dors toujours. » Plaisanta Regina en roulant des yeux.

Emma sourit avec une moue boudeuse et câlina sa joue.

« Oui, je vais bien Emma, mon amour. Mon vrai amour. »

Emma l'embrassa tendrement et chastement et Regina remarqua que Snow semblait gênée mais acceptait la situation.

La reine blanche s'assit et écouta son ancienne belle-mère lui expliquer que son mari la violait. Emma s'aperçut immédiatement que Regina minimisait les faits et même Snow en prit conscience.

« Regina j'aimerai la vérité, je ne suis plus une enfant, tu n'as plus à me protéger. »

« C'est du passé Snow. »

« Il te violait souvent ? »

« Oui. »

« Il te battait ? »

« Oui. »

« Toutes les marques, les bleues, les coquards... »

« C'était lui. »

« Et psychologiquement ? »

« Snow, cette conversation est malsaine. »

« S'il-te-plaît Regina. »

« Il me torturait, il criait le nom de ta mère en me violant, il me reprochait ses pannes, critiquait tout, alors qu'il continuait à utiliser mon corps, il me dévalorisait pendant l'acte car ça l'excitait c'est ça que tu veux savoir Snow ? »

Emma prit sa compagne dans ses bras alors qu'elle commençait à pleurer et Snow avait la main sur sa bouche et la respiration irrégulière.

Snow s'excusa et partit. Emma câlina la reine pour chasser les mauvais souvenirs.

« Emma j'ai envie de toi. » Soupira la reine au bout d'un moment.

« Gina, tu es encore faible je... »

Regina la fit taire en l'embrassant.

« Emma j'ai envie de te faire l'amour et de prendre mon temps pour ça, j'ai envie de te découvrir et de te rendre folle de plaisir. Es-tu sûr de vouloir discuter ? Je t'aime tu es ma vie, tu éloignes mes mauvais souvenirs et j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai tellement envie de toi. »

La jeune princesse l'embrassa passionnément et la laissa la déshabiller. Ses yeux noircirent de désir en voyant que la reine était elle aussi totalement nue. Regina embrassa, lécha et suça ses seins longuement avant de descendre ses baisers sur son nombril. Elle le titilla avec sa langue avant de continuer son exploration.

Elle caressait ses cuisses et écarta doucement ses jambes pour révéler son sexe luisant de désir. Elle gémit en sentant l'odeur envoûtante de sa compagne et passa sa langue entre ses lèvres gonflées. Emma soupira et releva les hanches pour approfondir le contact, mais sa compagne l'en empêcha.

« Patience Emma, laisse-moi te découvrir. »

Emma grogna au ton ronronnant de Regina. La reine passa deux doigts entre ses lèvres et les écarta pour exposer un peu plus la blonde. De son autre main, elle prit son clitoris entre deux doigts et commença à monter et descendre en le serrant et le massant. Emma gémissait sous ces nouvelles sensations. Elle se mordit la lèvre quand elle sentit la brune changer de zone et se mettre à caresser l'espace entre son clitoris et l'entrée de son vagin.

« Ta peau est si douce. »

« Oh Gina c'est si bon. » Gémit Emma.

Regina sourit et pinça son clitoris entre les lèvres de la blonde. Ainsi pincé, elle le massa dans divers sens et Emma gémissait de plus en plus. Regina découvrait et n'omettait aucune zone. Elle essaya tout, tapoter sur son sexe, manœuvre qu'elle remarqua très efficace sur sa partenaire. Elle pinça son clitoris, caressa ses lèvres et l'entrée de son vagin. Plus elle s'activait, plus le désir de la blonde coulait entre ses jambes. Elle n'était plus qu'une poupée en chiffon haletante et gémissante au-dessus d'elle.

« Gina... » Supplia-t-elle.

« Tu trembles mon Emma. » Dit Regina dans un souffle.

« Tu me rends folle. » Gémit la princesse.

La brune passa sa langue sur toute la longueur de son sexe et gémit.

« J'aime tant ton goût » Murmura-t-elle avant de recommencer à la titiller de sa langue.

En l'entendant, Emma sentit une vague de plaisir la parcourir comme une décharge électrique et elle se cambra d'un coup.

La reine câlina son ventre pour la détendre puis entra deux doigts en elle, toujours décidée à continuer son exploration. Elle les tourna doucement dans tous les sens, remarquant les manœuvres qui déclenchaient le plus de réactions.

« Oh Gina pitié » Dit Emma à bout, tellement son besoin de jouir était fort.

Regina se décida à la soulager et posa sa bouche sur son clitoris tout en la pénétrant de deux doigts. Emma cria alors que sa compagne se mit à la sucer d'une façon complètement nouvelle. Elle aspirait dessus, la suçant littéralement, en faisant de légers mouvements de tête qu'Emma se doutait ressemblant à ceux d'une fellation. En parallèle, elle avait orienté ses doigts dans son vagin pour presser a chaque va et vient le point si sensible qui la rendait folle.

Emma se mit à gémir de plus en plus, elle avait les ongles enfoncés dans les draps et ses phalanges étaient blanches tellement elle serrait. Elle relevait les hanches inconsciemment et se mit à trembler violemment. Elle explosa quand l'orgasme la frappa, éjaculant pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle avait criait « Oh Regina je t'aime » 3 fois, de plus en plus fort avec les vagues de son orgasme et quand elle commença à redescendre, elle s'évanouit le sourire aux lèvres.

Regina dut s'essuyer le visage, elle ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction de sa compagne. Mais entre son éjaculation et son évanouissement, la reine ressentait une immense fierté. Elle prit Emma dans ses bras et se lova derrière elle. Elle essayait d'ignorer sa propre excitation mais tout son corps criait pour être libéré de cette tension en elle. N'en pouvant plus, elle se leva et se dirigea sous sa douche. Elle laissa couler l'eau et descendit sa main pour commencer à se masturber doucement. Elle se tenait cambrée une main contre la paroi et l'autre œuvrant entre ses jambes. Elle sursauta en sentant une main chasser la sienne et prendre sa place et vit de suite le visage de sa blonde se presser dans le creux de son épaule. Emma enfonça deux doigts en elle et l'emmena rapidement jusqu'à l'orgasme. Elle retint la reine qui ne tenait plus sur ses jambes et soupira.

« Pardon Gina, je me suis évanouie tellement c'était bon et je t'ai planté là. »

« Ne demande pas pardon pour ça, tu n'imagine pas le sentiment que c'est pour moi de voir que j'ai pu te satisfaire à ce point. »

« Au point que je m'évanouisse ? »

« Pas que... »

« Quoi ? » Dit Emma en tournant Regina dans ses bras.

« Tu n'as pas senti ? »

« Senti quoi ? »

« Tu as éjaculé Emma. »

La princesse écarquilla ses yeux en cherchant à remonter le fil de ses sensations.

« C'était ça, ce sentiment d'explosion comme jamais ? »

« Oui. »

« Et tu... c'est allé... »

« Dans ma bouche et sur mon visage. »

« Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée. »

« Emma... J'ai adoré te faire ça, et j'ai hâte que d'une chose, c'est que tu ré-explose comme ça sur moi grâce à moi. »

Emma rougit et Regina l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

« Je t'aime tant princesse. »

« Je t'aime aussi ma reine. »

Emma la tira jusqu'au lit, indifférente à l'eau qu'elles étalaient partout. Elle laissa Regina la pousser sur le lit et se lécha les lèvres en la voyant lui écarter les jambes et se positionner doucement entre. Elle passa sa jambe droite sur la sienne et sa jambe gauche sous la sienne et vient coller son sexe contre le sien. Les deux femmes gémirent au contact et commencèrent immédiatement à onduler l'une contre l'autre. Emma se redressa pour presser leurs corps et elles se caressaient, s'embrassaient, sans jamais cesser la friction délicieuse qui les emmenait progressivement au bord du gouffre. Regina jouit la première et en sentant son excitation couler sur son sexe, Emma fut, elle aussi, ravagée par un fort orgasme. Emma n'avait plus de force et sentit Regina la retenir tout en bougeant encore pour prolonger leur orgasme au maximum. Elle l'allongea ensuite et la jeune blonde s'évanouit de nouveau. Regina sourit, fière et heureuse et puis elle s'endormit contre elle, la protégeant de ses bras.

Quand Emma se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle remarqua était la place vide à côté d'elle. Elle se leva confuse et vit un papier sur le bureau.

_Emma,_

_ Je suis allée m'occuper des détails de notre retour dans mon royaume. Je t'ai laissé dormir tu étais si paisible que je n'ai pas eu le cœur à te réveiller. Ruby t'attend pour préparer tes bagages._

_ Je t'aime_

_ Regina_

Emma se précipita dans la chambre de sa servante et sauta sur son lit.

« Ah te voilà réveillée princesse, je m'apprêtais à sonner du corps pour te sortir de ton coma. On a toutes tes valises à faire alors suis-moi. »

Emma s'exécuta et l'aida à tout emballer en décidant quoi prendre. Elle s'assit ensuite sur son propre lit et invita Ruby à faire de même.

« Quelle est cette chose dont tu as tellement envie de me parler que tu me regardes avec des yeux de hibou depuis tout à l'heure. »

« Il m'est arrivé quelque chose de fou avec Regina. »

« C'est sexuel ? »

Emma rougit et acquiesça.

« Allons Emma, tu peux me parler n'aies pas honte, il en faut beaucoup pour me choquer, sens-toi libre de dire tout ce que tu veux. »

« Je me suis évanouie... Après... L'orgasme. »

« Ouahh, elle est douée. Elle t'a fait quelque chose de nouveau ? »

« Ohlala Ruby elle a fait tellement de choses nouvelles, elle a... c'est comme si elle découvrait mon corps, testait, ajustait, elle était tellement à l'écoute de mes réactions. »

« Ca fait rêver. »

« Mais c'est pas tout... »

« Racontes. » Dit Ruby en souriant.

« J'ai... Est-ce-que ça t'es déjà arrivée de... D'éjaculer. »

« NOOOON elle t'a fait éjaculer ? »

« Oui, c'était incroyable comme sensation, un orgasme... Démentiel. »

« J'imagine bien ! Moi ça ne m'est arrivé qu'une fois. »

« C'est fou hein ? »

« Oui, ce sont les meilleurs orgasmes ceux-là ! En tout cas, le mien je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier. Et si en plus tu t'es évanouie j'imagine à peine la puissance du tien. »

« C'était Aneck le tien ? »

« A ton avis… » Dit la louve en souriant niaisement, confirmant à la princesse ses suspicions.

« Mais pour le coup... je me demande si moi je lui donne autant de plaisir. »

« J'en suis sûre Emma, et puis, vous êtes toutes les deux novices avec les femmes, aies confiance en toi. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de la décevoir. »

« Elle avait la même crainte avant votre première fois. »

« C'est vrai ? Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Parce qu'elle est venue me voir. »

« Oh je l'aime tant Ruby »

« Je sais princesse »

« Et puis tu vas retrouver Aneck et finir ta grossesse avec lui. » Dit Emma en regardant le ventre de son amie qui commençait à grossir.

Ruby le caressa en soupirant de bonheur.

« J'ai tellement hâte d'être dans ses bras. Et je suis heureuse que nous repartons là-bas, vous étiez si belles et épanouies toutes les deux ensembles sans jugement. Son peuple est tellement plus tolérant. »

« Je crois aussi, je pense que nous allons pouvoir nous montrer sans craintes maintenant. »

« Je l'espère bien. » Dit Regina en entrant dans la chambre.

* * *

**Vos impressions?**

**La suite en fin de semaine (et oui les cours reprennent, le temps est donc moins libre :()**


	13. Le retour

**Alala merci à tous pour vos review, vos follows et favorites. Ca me fait tellement plaisir et me motive tellement. UN MERCI ENORME VOUS ETES GENIAUX!**

**Chapitre petit M**

**Merci à ma béta lectrice : ****LadyKastaG**

******Rien ne m'appartient, hormis Aneck!**

**Bonne lecture à tous,**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Le retour.**

Elles partirent en début d'après-midi pour le royaume noir. En approchant du village, Ruby se mit à trépigner d'impatience, râlant après le cocher qui ne faisait pas aller le carrosse assez vite à son goût.

« Ruby arrête d'agresser ce pauvre homme il est à deux doigts de craquer. » Dit Regina en l'entendant souffler d'agaçant.

« C'est pas ma faute s'il est lent. »

« Les chevaux ont déjà fait une longue route il a raison de ne pas les pousser. Détends-toi nous allons bientôt arriver et tu vas revoir ton Aneck. »

« Facile à dire pour toi, tu as déjà retrouvé Emma depuis plusieurs jours. »

La reine sourit et embrassa le front de sa compagne qui dormait contre elle. Emma lutta pour ne pas se réveiller et lova son visage dans le cou de la brune où elle commença à déposer de doux baisers.

« Debout mon amour » Lui murmura Regina. Elle sentit la princesse commencer à câliner son ventre et regarda Ruby qui souriait amusée.

« J'ai l'impression qu'elle se croit seule avec toi. »

« Mon cœur réveilles-toi, nous sommes dans le carrosse… Avec Ruby. »

Emma ouvrit les yeux et regarda en direction de la louve. Elle sourit gênée et s'assit à côté de Regina en lui prenant la main. Immédiatement, la reine entrelaça leurs doigts et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. En voyant cela, Ruby souffla de frustration tellement il lui tardait de revoir son fiancé.

En entrant dans le village, elle devenait totalement intenable, elle avait harcelé le cocher jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de l'amener directement chez Aneck. En approchant de la boulangerie, elle avait passé la tête par la fenêtre et crié le nom de son amant. Dans les secondes qui suivirent le jeune homme était sorti de chez lui et avait réceptionné la louve qui sautait du carrosse en marche.

Ils s'embrassaient passionnément et Aneck quitta ses lèvres pour se mettre à genoux devant elle. Il la serrait contre lui et souleva son haut pour embrasser son ventre. Il remonta pour l'embrasser encore plus fiévreusement et la souleva. Ruby enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et se laissa emporter dans la boulangerie.

Regina et Emma rigolèrent en sortant du carrosse pour descendre les valises de la louve.

« Bon je crois qu'on va les laisser. » Dit-Regina en attrapant la chemise d'Aneck déchirée qui était par terre.

« Je crois que c'est mieux oui. » Répondit-Emma en montrant le haut et le soutien-gorge de Ruby qu'elle avait trouvé sur le comptoir.

Elles s'apprêtaient à sortir quand elles entendirent de bruyants gémissements s'élever de la chambre. Elles éclatèrent de rire en sortant et se rendirent tranquillement au palais.

Le lendemain, Regina organisa une fête pour célébrer le retour d'Emma et annoncer officiellement leur amour. Naturellement, Emma était ensuite montée dans sa chambre, s'empêchant de suivre la reine dans la sienne. Regina la regarda interloquée, surprise de la retenue soudaine de la princesse.

« Tu souhaites… dormir… ici ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement en passant sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Je… Je ne sais pas… J'ai peur. »

« De quoi ? » Dit la reine en venant s'asseoir au fond du lit.

« Que tout ça nous glisse entre les doigts, j'ai tellement espéré, tellement attendu de revenir ici, de pouvoir être libre de t'aimer… Maintenant que je suis là, j'ai l'impression que c'est un mirage et que je vais me réveiller, plus seule que jamais. »

« Ce n'est pas un mirage, je suis là, on ne se quitte plus. » Dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

« C'est juste toi et moi ? »

« Juste toi et moi. »

Emma l'attira vers elle et Regina se glissa sous les couettes, se lovant contre elle. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et glissa sa main sur son ventre. La reine soupira d'aise en sentant les doigts de son amante câliner son épaule. La princesse la stoppa cependant quand la brune essaya de la déshabiller.

« Gina non, s'il-te-plaît. »

« Excuses moi. » Dit-elle en arrêtant. « Je voulais juste sentir ton corps contre le mien. »

« Je suis affreuse. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

« Mon corps, j'ai l'air d'un squelette. »

« Mais nous avons fait l'amour déjà et tu m'as laissé faire. »

« Je sais Gina mais… J'étais heureuse de te retrouver, depuis j'ai prit vraiment conscience de mon état, j'ai perdu tellement. Comment peux-tu avoir envie de moi ? Je me le demande depuis que j'ai vu ce matin dans le miroir à quel point ma peau colle à mes os. Je ne souhaite pas que tu te forces à toucher ça. »

« Emma, tu es malade, tu vas bientôt retrouver ton poids d'avant. Tu es belle, la plus belle »

Regina s'agenouilla entre ses jambes et attrapa son t-shirt avant de planter son regard dans le sien. Emma acquiesça doucement et la laissa lui enlever le vêtement. La reine en fit de même avec son pantalon et prit le temps de la regarder, totalement nue. Elle remarqua que sa compagne avait détourné les yeux, honteuse de son état. Elle se pencha sur elle et lui tourna le visage pour qu'elle la regarde.

« Ton esprit a volé mon cœur et ta beauté a volé mon souffle Emma. Tu es belle, si belle que ça me fait mal. » Dit-elle en serrant son poing contre son cœur.

Elle effleura ses côtes saillantes dans un geste tellement tendre et intime que la princesse sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Regina la regardait avec tellement d'amour, qu'elle ne put empêcher les larmes de couler le long de ses joues. La reine descendit ses mains pour les placer sur ses hanches où la peau collait aux os.

« Oui tu es maigre, mais c'est passager, n'aies pas honte de ton apparence, tu seras toujours parfaite à mes yeux. »

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le ventre et se stoppa à quelques millimètres de son corps. Elle inhala sa senteur et souffla doucement, ses cheveux chatouillant la peau sensible. Emma tremblait et la reine pouvait voir ses poils se hérisser sous ses frissons. La jeune princesse ne pouvait s'empêcher d'onduler légèrement, complètement prise par l'intensité des caresses fantômes que lui offrait son amante. Elle haleta en sentant ses lèvres humides se poser juste au-dessus de son nombril et ses tremblements augmentèrent.

« Gina.. » Soupira-t-elle. « Je veux sentir ta peau. »

Le cœur de la reine fondit en entendant l'insécurité dans sa voix. Elle se déshabilla et se lova contre elle, entrelaçant sensuellement leurs corps. Elle la serra étroitement contre elle et la laissa s'endormir à l'abri de ses bras.

Regina était au petit soin pour sa compagne, elle l'aidait à se laver, lui préparait à manger qu'elle lui amenait dans leur chambre. Elle la prenait tous les soirs dans ses bras et la cajolait tout au long de la nuit. Elle la forçait à aller marcher pour prendre l'air et Emma se rétablissait vite. Chaque jour, elles se baladaient dans les jardins du palais, main dans la main, sous les regards attendris du peuple du royaume noir. Elles se racontaient leurs histoires et rendaient souvent visite à Ruby qui roucoulait dans les bras de son loup.

Cinq mois passèrent ainsi, cinq mois de bonheur, d'amour et de douceur. Emma retrouvait progressivement son ancien poids et sa santé. Le peuple de Regina était bienveillant à leur encontre et les deux femmes pouvaient vivre sans restriction leur relation. Le sexe ne perdait pas en intensité avec le temps, Emma avait même l'impression que c'était le contraire. Elles osaient s'avouer leurs fantasmes et les réaliser l'une pour l'autre, même s'il en restait un que la princesse n'osait pas avouer.

Un matin, Regina prétexta d'avoir du travail et elle se téléporta en compagnie de Ruby au royaume blanc où elle était maintenant libre d'user de sa magie. Elle demanda une entrevue avec le couple royal et attendait nerveusement qu'elle soit acceptée.

« N'angoisse pas. » Dit Ruby en lui attrapant la main.

« C'est plus fort que moi, j'ai tellement peu confiance en ma capacité à rester calme. »

« Snow ne se permettra rien. »

« Peut-être mais je ne lui ai pas encore pardonné tout ce qu'elle a fait à Emma. »

« Je sais Regina. Mais songe à la vie que vous avez maintenant, elle n'en vaut pas le coup. »

« Es-tu toujours en contact avec eux ? Je sais qu'Emma n'a accepté de répondre qu'aux lettres de son père depuis une semaine et elle est au courant que je lui donne des nouvelles moi-même. »

« Non, je t'avoue que j'ai été plus préoccupée par l'organisation du mariage et ma grossesse. » Dit Ruby en câlinant son ventre rond.

Regina rigola et posa ses mains sur le ventre de son amie avant de s'en approcher pour parler au bébé.

« On a hâte ta marraine Emma et moi de te voir arriver et de pouvoir te gâter et te coucouner à chaque fois qu'on pourra te voler à tes parents. Plus que deux mois à attendre, deux tout petits mois et nous verrons ta petite frimousse de louveteau petite princesse. »

Ruby ne put se retenir de rire devant cette vision totalement surréaliste. L'EvilQueen qui grattouillait devant son ventre de future maman, impatiente de pouvoir prendre soin du bébé à venir.

« Et Emma et toi ? »

« Quoi Emma et moi ? »

« A quand le bébé ? Je ne vous presse pas mais j'aimerai tant qu'il y ait peu de différences entre nos enfants. »

La reine s'apprêtait à répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volé.

« Bonjour Regina, comment allez-vous ? Comment va Emma ? » Dit David dès qu'elle entra.

« Bien David, Emma va très bien. Comme je vous disais dans ma dernière lettre, elle a retrouvé son poids d'avant, à repris des forces et ne souffre de plus aucune carence. Je pense sincèrement qu'elle est heureuse et tout va bien. »

« Quel plaisir d'entendre ça. Merci à vous de nous écrire régulièrement comme vous le faite. Et au vue de la lettre qu'elle m'a écrit, elle est heureuse avec vous ça ne fait aucun doute. »

« Merci, et pour ce qui est de te donner des nouvelles David, c'est totalement normal, Emma comprend pourquoi je le fais. » Dit la reine non sans lancer un regard assassin à Snow qui ne put que relever sa façon de ne s'adresser qu'à son mari.

« Elle le sait ? »

« Oui, je ne lui cache rien Snow. » Répondit Regina d'un air hautain.

« On s'en doute » Dit rapidement David pour couper l'envie à sa femme de continuer. « Pourquoi êtes vous venu en fait Regina ? » Ajouta-t-il gentiment.

« Alors tu es donc bien enceinte ? » Coupa Snow en notant enfin la présence de Ruby.

« Eh oui comme tu vois. »

« J'avais des doutes avant que tu partes mais comme tu ne m'en disais rien j'ai supposé que je me faisais des film en voyant ton ventre grossir un peu. »

« Si si tu avais bien vu je suis enceinte »

« Mais enfin Ruby pourquoi ne m'en as-tu rien dit ? Et de qui ? Depuis combien de temps exactement? Vas-tu revenir ici pour vivre avec le père ? »

« Je suis enceinte de huits mois, le père s'appelle Aneck, c'est un homme loup, il est boulanger au royaume noir. Nous sommes fiancés depuis le jour où Emma et moi avons dû revenir de force au royaume blanc. Nous nous sommes marié il y a trois semaines. Je ne t'ai rien dit car nous n'allons pas faire comme si ça t'intéressait Snow. »

« Ruby tu es ma meilleure amie, bien sur que ça m'intéresse. »

« Snow, je ne suis pas prête à faire semblant. Ta fille souffrait, dépérissait, j'ai tout fait pour que tu ouvres les yeux et tu ne m'as jamais écouté, jamais considéré. Tu as peut-être pris conscience de tes fautes mais ça n'efface pas ce qui s'est passé et je ne suis pas prête. » Dit-elle avant de se tourner vers David. « David, j'aurai aimé t'inviter au mariage mais je me suis dit qu'il était encore trop tôt pour Emma j'espère que tu comprends. »

« Parfaitement. Je me rends bien compte qu'Emma a encore besoin d'air, je suis très heureux qu'elle m'écrive et j'espère qu'à son rythme elle nous ré-acceptera dans sa vie. »

« Ce sera plus facile pour certains que pour d'autres. » Ne put s'empêcher de lancer Regina d'un air moqueur. « Quoi ? » Chuchota-t-elle devant l'air blasé de Ruby.

« Regarde Charmant, elle jubile de la situation. »

« Et elle peut se le permettre car elle n'a jamais voulu ça, on ne le doit qu'à nous. » Dit le roi d'un ton sec.

Le silence immédiat de la reine blanche et son air coupable firent comprendre aux deux femmes que Charmant n'était plus un mari soumis à sa femme. Et qu'il avait enfin repris les rennes dans l'espoir de sauver son couple et surtout sa femme de sa folie.

« Je ne jubile pas, je te déteste Snow et c'est loin de changer après les derniers événements. Mais tu es la mère de la femme que j'aime alors je te tolère. Ca ne m'oblige pas à être agréable avec toi et à te respecter tant que je n'estimerai pas que tu le mérites. »

Snow s'apprêtait à répondre mais une tristesse traversa son visage et elle resta muette. Regina n'enfonça pas le couteau et se tourna vers David.

« Concernant la raison de ma venue, j'ai une question à vous poser, quelque chose que je voulais faire dans les règles. »

« Oui. »

« M'accorderiez-vous la main de votre fille ? » Dit-elle d'une traite, incapable de masquer sa nervosité.

Le couple se figea et ils se regardèrent. Snow sourit péniblement mais elle savait que les choses étaient ainsi. Depuis le départ d'Emma, elle avait tout de même beaucoup réfléchi et discuté avec son mari. Elle avait compris la sincérité de leur amour et elle commençait à essayer d'accepter la situation.

David acquiesça à sa femme après leur échange silencieux et se tourna vers la reine.

« Oui Regina, nous vous accordons sa main. Puissiez-vous être heureuses ensemble, vous avez la bénédiction du royaume blanc. »

Regina se retint de sauter de joie mais son visage en disait long sur son euphorie. Elle attrapa la main de Ruby et la tira à l'extérieur. A peine sortie, le couple royal les entendit hurler de joie toutes les deux avant de partir. Snow sentit son cœur se pincer en comprenant que la reine n'avait pas seulement gagné le cœur de sa fille, mais également pris sa place dans celui de sa meilleure amie. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même.

De retour chez elle, Regina s'enferma dans son bureau et n'autorisa personne à entrer. Toute l'après midi, Emma avait été accaparée par Ruby qui préparait l'arrivée de son bébé. La jeune princesse avait essayé de s'éclipser plusieurs fois pour rejoindre sa compagne mais la louve avait toujours réussi à la coincer. Finalement, elle put enfin repartir en début de soirée et se dirigea immédiatement vers la chambre qu'elle partageait officiellement avec la reine. A peine entrée, elle remarqua une lettre sur le lit et s'en saisit. Son nom était écrit dessus et elle reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de sa compagne.

_ Ma douce Emma,_

_Depuis que tu es entrée dans ma vie j'ai recommencé à vivre._

_Avant toi j'étais vide, avant toi j'étais morte et tu as illuminé l'étoile qui maintenant guide mes pas._

_Tu es un soleil qui réchauffe mon existence, tu es un plus grand bonheur que tout ce que j'aurai pu espérer. _

_J'ai tous ces sentiments en moi, si fort, si profond… Jamais je n'ai pensé que je pouvais aimer autant et puis tu es arrivée. Dès l'instant où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi j'ai su que plus rien ne serait jamais pareil. Tu étais si belle assise sur ton trône que j'ai cru être en train de rêver. Tu semblais si triste et prisonnière, que j'ai eu envie de te prendre dans mes bras et t'emmener loin avec moi._

_Quand tu t'es jetée dans mes bras en me demandant de t'emmener avec toi j'ai cru ne jamais réussir à desserrer mon étreinte. Ce simple contact, ton odeur, ta douceur, ton essence, j'étais déjà totalement intoxiquée par mon amour pour toi._

_Notre premier baiser a arrêté mon cœur et je ne pourrai jamais exprimer tout ce que j'ai ressentis lors de notre première fois._

_Tu me disais que tu me voulais, « juste vous et moi » … A l'époque, j'avais peur de m'offrir la liberté d'en rêver et aujourd'hui ce rêve est devenu ma vie._

_Merci d'être mon Emma, ma douce princesse, mon envoûtante blonde._

_Rejoins-moi sur notre banc sous notre saule pleureur._

_Je t'aime_

_ Regina _

Emma sentait son cœur s'emballer d'amour. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que quelqu'un lui écrirait un jour une telle lettre et c'est presque en courant qu'elle se dirigea au point de rendez-vous.

Arrivée là-bas, elle vit une multitude de bougies disposées partout qui éclairaient l'espace de leurs lueurs. Dans la nuit, l'endroit semblait soudain féerique et Emma ne put contenir l'immense sourire qui s'étira sur son visage. Au centre des bougies, se tenait Regina dans sa robe rouge qu'Emma aimait tant. Elle sourit à la princesse en la voyant et s'approcha d'elle. Au sol, l'herbe était parsemée de pétales de roses rouges et une senteur de cannelle diffusait autour d'elles.

La reine semblait légèrement nerveuse alors qu'elle l'attirait vers elle. Emma essaya de parler mais elle la coupa d'un baiser tendre.

« Mon amour. Nous sommes enfin réunies mais ce n'est pas assez. La vie accueille enfin notre amour mais ça ne me suffit plus. Je souhaite me lever tous les jours avec toi et me coucher tous les soirs contre toi. Je souhaite crier au monde que je suis tienne et que tu es mienne. Je veux que tu portes mes enfants et attendre les tiens.

Emma Charming… veux-tu devenir ma femme ? »

La jeune blonde baissa les yeux pour voir l'écrin que la reine avait ouvert devant elle. Elle vit une bague magnifique en or blanc incrustée d'émeraudes et de rubis dont les anneaux qui la composait s'entrelaçaient comme de la dentelle.

Regina la regardait avec angoisse à mesure qu'elle ne disait rien et Emma s'aperçut qu'elle était muette depuis presque une minute déjà. Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux chocolat de son amante et soupira.

« Oui. »

« Oui ? »

« Oui » Dit-elle plus fort. « Oh Regina oui je veux être ta femme, je veux m'unir à toi, avoir des enfants avec toi et vieillir avec toi. »

Regina se rua sur elle passionnément et l'embrassa. Elle passa la bague à son doigt et reprit possession de ses lèvres roses. Très rapidement leur baiser devint fiévreux, la reine souleva sa fiancée et celle-ci encercla immédiatement sa taille de ses jambes.

D'un geste de la main la reine éteignit les bougies et les emporta toute les deux dans leur chambre dans un nuage de fumée violette. Elles se déshabillèrent avec urgence, leurs mains courant sur le corps de l'autre. Elles pénétrèrent chacune l'autre de deux doigts et commencèrent un va et vient rapide. Elles se souriaient en se faisant l'amour, le plaisir marqué sur leurs visages. L'orgasme les frappa simultanément et Emma écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de son amante pour avaler ses cris.

Quand le soleil montra ses premiers rayons, les deux femmes étaient allongées l'une à côté de l'autre, haletantes, leurs corps recouverts de sueur.

« Oh Gina, c'était… c'était… »

Regina la fit taire en l'embrassant.

« Je crois qu'un bon bain nous ferait du bien. »

« Hum, rester encore nues un moment… Je suis pour. » Répondit la princesse en l'embrassant dans le cou. Elle regarda le corps de son amante et s'aperçut avec amusement qu'elle avait laissé de nombreuses marques sur sa peau au cours de leur nuit de passion.

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent donc jusqu'à la spacieuse salle de bain et Regina s'installa dans le dos de sa fiancée. Elle attrapa une grosse éponge et commença à la passer entre ses seins. Elle était collée dans son dos, les jambes enroulée autour de sa taille et ses bras encerclant ses épaules. Emma s'appuya complètement contre elle et soupira de contentement en sentant sa compagne prendre soin d'elle.

« On va se marier. » Dit-elle doucement.

« Oui, tu vas devenir ma femme et donc la reine du royaume noir avec moi. »

« Et toi princesse et future reine du royaume blanc. »

Regina ne disait rien, complètement perdu dans ses réflexions.

« Regina, es-tu toujours avec moi ? »

« Je n'avais pas réfléchi au royaume blanc. »

« Ca te fait bizarre d'en redevenir un jour la reine ? »

« Un peu, et puis tes parents vont avoir beaucoup de mal à accepter ça… Même ton père aura du mal à voir le bon côté de cette situation. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Regina. Et ne panique pas à cause de ça. » Dit-elle en agrippant ses bras.

« Non mon Emma, je ne vais pas paniquer, je reste à tes côtés en toute circonstance ma future femme. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi… Et concernant l'endroit où nous vivrons… »

« Tant que mes parents sont en vie la question ne se pose pas. »

« Tu veux rester ici ? » Questionna Regina timidement.

« Oui mon amour, je me sens chez moi ici, ce palais est ma maison dans mon cœur. Je veux vivre ma vie avec toi et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais t'enlever à ton royaume que tu aimes tant. »

« Je t'aime tant Emma. » Dit-elle en la serrant fort et en recommençant à la nettoyer, passant maintenant l'éponge sur ses seins.

« Regina… Je veux faire un bébé. Je veux ton bébé. »

* * *

**Alors alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensez?**

**Bisous à tous et à lundi pour le chapitre 14**


	14. Célébrons l'amour et la vie

**Merci encore et toujours à ceux qui prennent le temps d'écrire une review, c'est vraiment motivant et super merci merci merci à Vous!**

**Chapitre petit M**

**Merci à ma béta lectrice : ****LadyKastaG **

**Bonne lecture à tous,**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Célébrons l'amour et la vie.**

_« Regina… Je veux faire un bébé. Je veux ton bébé. »_

« Tu veux mon bébé ? »

« Oui Régina, je suis sérieuse. »

« Tu veux être enceinte ? »

« Je t'avoue que j'aimerais que tu portes le premier. »

« Ca me fait peur, et puis tu es si jeune. »

« Gina, je ne parle pas dans l'immédiat, tout d'abord il y a nous, notre mariage et après je sais que je voudrais te faire un bébé. Je veux passer neuf mois à m'occuper de ma femme portant notre enfant. Puis rencontrer cet enfant, devenir folle de lui ou d'elle et me chamailler avec toi car je serai trop laxiste avec lui. »

« Je veux ça aussi, mais j'ai peur d'être enceinte, et si je n'étais pas capable de le garder, si je le perdais. »

« Pourquoi cela arriverait ? »

« Léopold voulait absolument un fils et pour cela, il a tout mis en œuvre. Mais dès que je tombais enceinte, je tuais le fœtus grâce à la magie. Et je disais que j'avais subi une fausse couche. Cela est arrivé tellement de fois que j'ai peur d'avoir détruit toutes mes chances de tomber enceinte à présent. Comprends-tu? Il se peut que jamais je ne puisse répondre à ta demande. »

« Nous n'en savons rien Regina. » Dit-Emma en se tournant dans la baignoire pour s'allonger sur sa compagne et l'embrasser. « Nous pouvons voir un médecin et essayer. Peut-être que tu tomberas facilement enceinte. Ne partons pas vaincues mon amour, nous avons la magie du vrai amour. Mais si c'est possible, le voudras-tu ? Porter mon enfant ? »

« Oh bien sûr Emma, rien au monde ne pourrait plus me combler. »

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent un moment l'une contre l'autre dans l'eau avant de sortir.

« Qu'aimerais-tu qu'on fasse? » Demanda Regina innocemment.

« Je ne sais pas, on pourrai… »

« On pourrait aller faire un tour ? »

« Oui bien sûr. » Répondit Emma en souriant. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que l'EvilQueen serait du style à vouloir se pavaner au bras de sa fiancée dès le lendemain de sa demande.

Regina ne perdait pas sa prestance et elles se promenèrent un moment main dans la main. Emma tournait et retournait la bague à son doigt et rien ne pouvait atténuer le sourire immense qui illuminait son visage. Contrairement à d'habitude, la reine la laissait montrer un peu plus leur affection, elle acceptait et rendait les petits gestes tendres de la blonde. Elle répondit même au baiser qu'elle lui donna alors qu'elles se trouvaient dans une ruelle discrète et romantique où personne ne pouvait les surprendre. En temps normal, Regina lui tenait la main mais n'aimait pas s'afficher pour garder son autorité auprès de son peuple. Mais ce jour-là, elle planait sur un petit nuage, des pensées de mariage, de bébés et de tout le bonheur qui les attendait envahissant son esprit.

La belle brune connaissait bien sa fiancée, et elle savait que la jeune princesse avait un doux fantasme, celui d'afficher pleinement son amour. Elle lui avait confié ce rêve qu'elle avait, mais l'avait de suite mise à l'aise. Emma savait que pour Regina cela s'apparentait trop à se mettre dans une situation de faiblesse et donc de vulnérabilité, elle n'avait donc jamais demandé à la reine de faire cela pour elle.

C'est pour cette raison que la princesse hoqueta de surprise quand sa compagne l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement en plein milieu de la place où avait lieu le marché. De nombreuses personnes se stoppèrent pour les regarder mais les deux femmes n'avaient d'yeux que pour l'autre.

« Je t'aime. » Dit-Regina avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres le temps d'un baiser chaste et remplis d'amour.

« Je peux te serrer contre moi ? » Soupira Emma le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Pour toute réponse, la reine la serra fort contre elle et posa son visage dans son cou.

« Merci. » Murmura Emma, émue de voir que sa compagne se faisait violence juste pour lui faire plaisir.

La reine l'entraîna ensuite au travers des étals du marché pour lui faire découvrir des spécialités qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Emma s'émerveillait devant divers type de pâtisserie ne sachant pas quoi choisir, quand elle sentit Regina enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille et lover sa tête sur son épaule.

« Trouves-tu ton bonheur ? » Questionna-t-elle devant le regard attendrit du commerçant ravi de voir sa reine si heureuse et naturelle depuis que la princesse était revenue au royaume noir.

« Non tout me donne envie. »

Regina choisit ses préférés pour les faire goûter à sa compagne et un quart d'heure de promenade plus tard, elles arrivèrent devant la boulangerie d'Aneck et entrèrent.

« Bonjour Aneck, Ruby est là ? » Questionna-Emma en entrant.

« Bonjour Majesté, bonjour princesse. Oui Ruby est là, elle est dans la chambre. Allez-y elle ne dort pas. »

« Merci » Dit-Emma en se dépêchant de contourner le comptoir. Regina sourit à Aneck sans bouger. Depuis la période difficile où Emma et Ruby était au royaume noir, la reine et le boulanger étaient réellement devenus amis, se soutenant dans cette épreuve.

« Comment allez-vous ? »

« Très bien merci… J'ai… J'ai demandé Emma en mariage hier et elle a accepté. » Dit-elle timidement en souriant.

« Oh mais c'est merveilleux. » Dit-il en venant la prendre dans ses bras. « Je suis très heureux pour vous deux, ça va être un si beau mariage. »

« Oui » Répondit-elle en lui rendant son étreinte.

« Au fait Regina, je voulais encore vous remercier pour tout ce que vous faites. Vous nous avez offert un si beau mariage, tellement plus beau que tout ce que j'aurai pu lui offrir. »

« Ne dites pas ça Aneckpeu importante la grandeur du mariage, même avec de simple moyen, il aurait été merveilleux. Ce qu'il l'a rendu magique se fut votre union, votre amour et votre dévotion. Ce que j'ai pu faire, ce n'est rien, je vous suis tellement reconnaissante à vous et Ruby pour tout.

« Merci »

« Et comment se passe la grossesse ? »

« Ca va, Ruby vit difficilement son tour de taille et a de grosses sautes d'humeurs mais c'est merveilleux. Elle est tellement belle avec son joli ventre tout rond. »

« Mon gros bide informe, tu veux dire ? » Dit la louve en arrivant derrière.

« Tu es magnifique Ruby. »

« Ouais, ouais, tu dis ça parce que tu m'aimes c'est tout. »

« Mais non, tu es réellement magnifique. » Dit-il en l'enlaçant tendrement.

Emma vint attraper Regina par derrière, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. Elles regardaient le couple devant elles en souriant.

« Au fait Ruby, Aneck… » Dit Soudainement la reine. « J'ai une proposition à vous faire. Le palais est immense et mes médecins toujours présents, je voulais savoir si vous vouliez venir vivre au palais pour la fin de la grossesse ? De plus… Je me suis permise de faire aménager une chambre pour votre bébé, pour quand on aura le droit de le garder, et quand il sera grand quand il voudra venir nous voir. »

« Merci. » Dit-Ruby en la prenant dans ses bras. « Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ça nous touche. »

Deux jours plus tard, le couple s'installait au palais. Aneck avait laissé sa boulangerie à son apprenti et allait tous les jours superviser son travail, incapable de laisser complètement les rennes. Ruby s'amusait beaucoup de son comportement et profitait de la proximité avec Emma et Regina. Chaque fin de journée Aneck savait qu'il était inutile de chercher sa femme dans leur chambre et il se dirigeait directement vers les appartements d'Emma et Regina.

Quinze jours plus tard , Ruby entra en trombe un après-midi dans la chambre du couple.

« Emma, Regina, il se passe un truc de pas normal, il se passe un truc avec le bébé. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se précipitèrent vers elle.

« Quoi quoi qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Questionna-Emma.

« Je crois que j'ai perdu les eaux et j'ai.. AHHHHH… J'ai très mal. »

« Ne panique pas Ruby » Dit Regina en l'attirant doucement vers le lit. « Tout va bien se passer. C'est juste le moment, respire profondément, détends-toi, nous sommes là avec toi. »

« Aneck, j'ai besoin d'Aneck. »

« Je vais le chercher » Dit précipitamment Emma ravie d'avoir quelque chose de concret à faire.

« Attend Emma. » La coupa Regina qui restait incroyablement calme. « Va d'abord chercher l'accoucheuse et ensuite cours chercher Aneck. Prend un cheval à l'écurie pour aller plus vite, Aneck est sûrement à la boulangerie. »

Emma acquiesça avant de partir en courant. Regina prépara Ruby sur le lit en l'aidant à enfiler une robe légère. Elle essuyait la sueur de son front avec un linge mouillé et la rassurait en attendant le médecin. Ruby eut des contractions pendant des heures, son col ne se dilatait que très lentement et elle commençait à souffrir et fatiguer. Aneck était rapidement arrivé avec Emma un quart d'heure après l'accoucheuse et le jeune homme supportait sans broncher les insultes continues de sa femme.

« Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? » Lui cria-t-elle. « Tu n'aurais pas pu te retenir ? Noooon Monsieur fait du zèle avec sa super fertilité. Prochaine fois… TU TE RETIRES. »

Aneck lança un regard gêné à Regina et Emma qui se retenaient de rire.

« Au moins il y aura une prochaine fois. » Dit-Emma en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Aneck eut un petit rire ironique et il continua à tenir la main de sa femme en la rassurant. Il avait beaucoup de mal cependant car il était au moins aussi paniqué que Ruby si ce n'est beaucoup plus. Regina faisait de même de l'autre côté et sa capacité à calmer la louve était incroyable.

« Il va falloir pousser à la prochaine contraction » Dit l'accoucheuse.

Après presque vingt minutes de travail, Ruby était exténuée et commençait à craquer. Aneck angoissé ne savait plus comment réagir et il la cajolait et câlinait autant qu'il pouvait.

« Vous devez pousser. »

« Non je peux plus… j'ai plus la force. » Soupira la louve.

Aneck regarda Regina avec désespoir.

« Ruby, Ruby regarde-moi. » Dit la reine avec une voix douce et calme. « Fait comme moi, inspiiiiiire » Dit-elle en inspirant profondément. « Et expire pffffffff »

Ruby la regardait droit dans les yeux et l'imitait. Son visage se crispa de douleur quand la nouvelle contraction arriva.

« Pousse Ruby pousse de toutes tes forces. » Dit Regina avec calme et assurance. Ruby s'exécuta et dans un hurlement de douleur, elle réussit enfin à mettre au monde son bébé.

Toute sa douleur fut oubliée quand elle entendit le premier cri de son bébé. L'accoucheuse coupa le cordon et l'emmaillota avant de mettre l'enfant dans les bras de son père. Aneck souriait d'une oreille à l'autre et l'amena jusqu'à Ruby qui ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de son enfant.

« C'est une fille. On a une petite fille. » Murmura-t-il en lui donnant la petite fille.

Regina embrassa le front de la louve et les laissa en famille, sortant avec Emma qui regardait le bébé d'un air niais.

« Elle est magnifique, leur famille est magnifique. » Dit-Emma en sortant.

« Ca me donne envie d'avoir le notre. »

« On se marie puis on fait notre bébé. »

« Merci d'être ma fin heureuse. »

« Merci d'être la mienne. »

Elles s'embrassèrent amoureusement pendant presque dix minutes et Regina commença à avoir les mains baladeuses.

« Emma… Besoin… De…. Toi. » Dit péniblement la reine, rongée par le désir.

Emma prit les choses en main et la souleva avec aisance. La brune grogna de plaisir en sentant la force que sa compagne avait retrouvé. La jeune blonde la plaqua un peu violemment contre le mur, lui décrochant un nouveau grognement de plaisir. Elle caressait ses cuisses et les pressait alors que Regina tenait son visage et l'embrassait passionnément.

« Ch… Chambre… Emma… Nues… » Gémit la reine.

La princesse ne se fit pas prier et réussit, sans quitter les lèvres de sa compagne, à les conduire jusqu'à leur chambre. Les vêtements volèrent et Emma la jeta sur le lit avant de se ruer sur elle. Elles firent l'amour avec une passion dévorante criant sans retenue leur plaisir. Regina perdit complètement pied quand Emma la pénétra avec fougue, ses lèvres scellées à la zone érogène qu'elle avait dans le cou. La reine sentit ses orteils se crisper contre sa volonté et elle hurla le nom de son amour en atteignant l'orgasme. Emma vint s'allonger sur elle et l'embrassa plus doucement en souriant, leur corps recouverts d'une fine couche de sueur.

« J'aime quand tu es sauvage ma fougueuse princesse. » Dit Regina en écartant une mèche de boucles blonde de devant les yeux émeraudes qui la fixaient.

« Tout pour votre bonheur ma reine. »

« Emma, me parleras-tu de ton fantasme que tu gardes pour toi depuis longtemps ? »

« Hum… Je… Non j'ai pas de… »

« Je te connais Emma, et je sais qu'il y en a un que tu ne m'avoues pas. »

« Je… » Emma roula pour se coucher à côté d'elle. « Je fantasme beaucoup sur… l'EvilQueen. Tes vêtements de quand tu étais elle et… L'autorité dont tu fais preuve… C'est… Ca me retourne complètement quand tu fais ça. »

« C'est vrai ? Tu veux que je redevienne l'EvilQueen pour toi ? »

Emma sourit en rougissant.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu imagines Emma ? » Dit-elle en posant son doigt sur son menton pour qu'elle la regarde.

« Je… Je… »

« Hey mon amour, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je ne jugerai aucune de tes envies, tu as assouvie tellement des miennes. »

« Je ne sais pas, j'imagine une de tes si belles robes, et que tu prennes complètement les rennes, que tu me fasses des choses, enfin ce que tu aurais envie de me faire. »

« Tu sais Emma, j'ai fait de la domination avec certains partenaires, mais je ne pourrais jamais faire ça avec toi. Je ne sais pas si c'est ce dont tu parles, mais je t'aime trop, ma vie a totalement changé et je ne peux imaginer faire avec toi ce genre de… »

« Hey hey hey mon cœur, ne panique pas. Je ne te demande pas ce genre de chose. J'imagine quelque chose d'assez soft mais où tu commandes tu vois. »

« Je crois que oui ma douce. » Dit Regina en l'embrassant tendrement.

Elles prirent ensuite une douche et toquèrent à la chambre de Ruby et Aneck. Une fois entrée, elles virent Ruby allongée son bébé dans les bras et Aneck était assis à leur côté.

« Bonjour la petite famille. » Dit Emma en s'approchant.

« Bonjour. » Répondit doucement Ruby. « Approchez. Je vous présente Anaëlle, notre petite fille. »

« Elle est magnifique. Est-ce-que je peux ? » Demanda Regina.

Aneck attrapas le bébé et le déposa dans les bras de la reine. Elle l'a pris comme si elle était en porcelaine et la regardait avec tellement de tendresse que Ruby lança un regard complice à Emma.

« Tu as hâte que ce soit le votre n'est-ce-pas ? » Murmura-t-elle à la princesse.

« Oh tellement Ruby. »

« C'est encore plus magique que ce que tu imagines. J'aime tellement ce bébé, je ne pensais pas être capable d'autant d'amour. Regarde comme elle est parfaite. »

« Elle aura les cheveux aussi noirs que sa mère » Dit la reine en câlinant les quelques cheveux sur le crâne rose.

La petite fille dormait dans les bras de la brune qui la berçait doucement.

« Majesté, Emma, nous avons quelque chose à vous demander. »

« Quoi ? » Répondit la princesse.

« Voilà, Ruby et moi souhaitions savoir si vous vouliez toutes les deux être les marraines d'Annaelle ? Nous n'arrivons pas à décider, et nous ne savons pas si nous avons le droit de vous demander ça à vous majesté mais vous êtes importantes pour nous. »

« Bien sûr que nous acceptons. » Dit-Emma avec enthousiasme.

Elle sauta dans les bras du loup puis de la louve et se tourna vers sa fiancée. Regina n'avait pas bougé et donna rapidement le bébé à Aneck. Elle tremblait légèrement et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

« Vous… Vous le voulez vraiment ? Que je sois aussi sa… » Elle n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase tant elle s'était mise à trembler d'émotion.

« Viens ici. » Dit gentiment Ruby. Elle attrapa sa main et la fit s'asseoir à ses côtés. « Tu es la future femme d'Emma que je considère comme ma fille ou ma petite sœur, tu es une femme merveilleuse, tellement loin de l'EvilQueen que tu étais. Même si je garde une place importante pour Snow dans mon cœur, malgré ce qu'elle a pu faire. Je te considère comme ma meilleure amie, comme une sœur. Nous voulons tous les deux que tu sois sa marraine au même titre qu'Emma car nous t'aimons Regina. »

La reine gardait sa prestance mais elle ne put empêcher des larmes de bonheur de couler sur ses joues.

« J'en serais ravie, c'est un honneur bien sûr que j'accepte. » Dit-elle en serrant fort son amie puis Aneck.

« Alors nous avons le droit de demander à la reine d'être la marraine de notre bébé ? »

« Bien sûr que vous pouvez, bien sûr. »

Ils discutèrent un peu et Emma et Regina les laissèrent pour la journée. Le soir, Emma était dans leur lit et discutait avec sa fiancée qui était dans leur salle de bain, se préparant à aller au lit.

« Tu as été très touchée de leur demande n'est-ce-pas ? » Dit-Emma.

« Tellement. » Répondit-elle en sortant sa tête.

« Qu'as-tu ressentis ? »

Regina continuait de se préparer dans la salle de bain tout en lui répondant.

« Je me sens aimée. Tu es entrée dans ma vie, m'a apporté ma fin heureuse. Et voilà que moi, l'EvilQueen, je vais me marier, à la plus belle femme du monde qui veut des enfants avec moi. Et maintenant, j'ai également des amis, j'ai Maria, Aneck et Ruby, elle est comme une sœur pour moi. Je ne pense pas mériter autant, et pourtant tout est vrai et je veux accueillir tout cet amour qui arrive. Devenir marraine c'est… J'ai une famille. Alors je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer tant mon cœur se serre d'amour et de reconnaissance. »

« Je t'aime Regina. Cette vie, tu la mérites, tu ne dois jamais en douter. Dépêche-toi de venir que je te prenne dans mes bras. Et puis… Tu n'es pas l'EvilQueen. »

« Je l'ai été, je peux avoir un beau futur ça n'efface pas mon passé. »

« Gina… Tu n'es plus l'EvilQueen. »

« Comment osez-vous attester de telles sottises mademoiselle ? »

Emma s'apprêtait à répondre confuse et perdit ses mots quand elle prit conscience de l'apparence de son amante. Regina se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, droite et fière dans une posture royale qui déclencha des frissons à la jeune blonde. Elle portait une longue robe bleue dont le dos en dentelle dévoilait sa peau ambrée et était juchée sur d'immense talon aiguilles noir. Ses cheveux étaient longs, relevé en un demi chignon puis tombant en cascade sur ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient cernés de noir d'une façon exotique qui donnait à son regard quelque chose d'envoûtant et intimidant.

Emma n'arrivait presque plus à respirer, elle avait la bouche grande ouvert et son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de la reine qui avançait vers elle d'une démarche féline. La brune tendit son long doigt qu'elle posa sur son menton pour l'obliger à fermer la bouche et souriait avec un air démoniaque.

« Et bien princesse, vous avez avalé votre langue ? J'ai entendu dire que vous rêviez de rencontrer l'EvilQueen. »

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :D**


	15. L'union du vrai amour

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard, voici enfin le chapitre 15.**

**Merci à ********LadyKastaG de m'avoir inspiré la scène de la bénédiction d'Anaelle... Je n'en dit pas plus.**

**********Encore et toujours merci à vous tous de me suivre et me donner votre avis c'est un bonheur sans nom à chaque fois!**

**********Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : L'union du vrai amour**

_ « Et bien princesse, vous avez avalé votre langue ? J'ai entendu dire que vous rêviez de rencontrer l'EvilQueen. »_

« Je… heu… Je… »

« Qu'elle éloquence. Mais ce n'est pas des paroles que je veux de vous. » Dit Regina en approchant ses lèvres rouges de son oreille. Elle inspira avant de lui murmurer d'une voix suave. « C'est votre corps. »

Emma fut parcourue d'un frisson d'excitation et elle eut l'impression que son cerveau allait déconnecter. Sa simple voix, son apparence et sa démarche avaientt suffit à la rendre folle. Elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir ni bouger, juste la regarder en essayant d'hydrater sa bouche sèche. Regina l'embrassa avec force, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes avec rudesse. Emma ne put s'empêcher de gémir à ce contact et se mit à caresser le creux des reins de sa compagne. Elle grogna quand la reine se sépara d'elle.

« Tss tss tss princesse, pensez-vous vraiment que vous pouvez vous permettre autant de libertés ? »

Elle attrapa ses mains fermement, sans toutefois lui faire mal, et la poussa sur le lit. Elle se mit à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle et attrapa un tissu de soie noir. Lentement, elle attacha ses poignets ensemble puis à la tête du lit. Regina fit un léger geste de la main, et Emma se retrouva torse nue, ses vêtements disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée violette. La reine prit le temps de la regarder et griffa gentiment son ventre plat et musclé. Elle se pencha vers son oreille et lui soupira sensuellement.

« Est-ce ce que vous vouliez ? Vous offrir aux jeux de l'EvilQueen ? Me sentir sur vous, jouissant de mon pouvoir sur vous ? Laisser votre corps trembler, vulnérable entre me mains ? »

« Regina… » Murmura Emma, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts.

« Qu'elle impudence… Appeler votre reine par son prénom… Sachez qu'on m'appelle : Majesté. »

Sa voix était grave et profonde, emportant la jeune blonde dans un tourbillon de plaisir et d'excitation. Regina l'embrassa, dominant le baiser de sa langue avide. Elle descendit ses baisers sur sa mâchoire puis son cou. Emma ondulait sous elle pour essayer de créer une friction libératrice, mais la reine se positionna pour la lui refuser.

« Patience princesse, je n'ai pas encore finit de m'amuser. »

Elle embrassa ses abdos, ignorant les seins implorant ses caresses. Elle attrapa son pantalon et sa culotte et commença à les descendre doucement le long de ses jambes. Regina profitait de la lente torture qu'elle lui infligeait, lui tirant des gémissements de plaisir et de frustration.

« Que ressent-on ainsi ? A la merci de sa reine ? »

Emma lutta pour rassembler ses esprits et formuler ses sensations. « Reg… Majesté, c'est tellement… fort. »

Regina caressa son sexe et la pénétra. Emma cria de plaisir, cambrant son corps autant que possible. Ses mains étaient crispées sur le tissu noir qui l'empêchait de toucher sa reine.

« A qui appartenez-v… »

« A toi. » La coupa Emma, incapable de se contrôler assez pour la vouvoyer. « Mon esprit, mon corps et mon cœur son à toi. Tout mon être est à toi. » Gémit Emma, électrisée par les liens autour de ses poignets et les caresses intimes de sa compagne.

Regina arrêta de bouger en elle sans se retirer et quand la jeune blonde ouvrit les yeux elle plongea immédiatement dans ceux chocolats de son amante. Elle perdit son souffle en voyant tout ce qu'elle pouvait y lire. Au-delà de l'EvilQueen qu'elle essayait d'être pour assouvir son fantasme, Regina était là. La reine la regardait avec amour, un amour inconditionnel qui la trahissait car même le temps d'un jeu elle ne pouvait le cacher.

Entendre la princesse clamer sans crainte lui appartenir avait serré le cœur de l'EvilQueen qui plus que jamais sentait que sa fin heureuse lui était accordée.

Emma ondula sans quitter son regard pour l'inciter à reprendre ses va-et-vient. Regina s'exécuta et regarda son orgasme monter en elle et la ravager, vague après vague, cris après cris. Elle détacha aussitôt sa compagne qui la serra contre elle. Dans les bras de sa blonde elle sait qu'elle ne sera plus jamais seule, plus jamais démoniaque, à jamais aimée.

« J'espère avoir été malgré tout à la hauteur de ton fantasme. »

« Pourquoi malgré tout ? » Questionna Emma en entortillant ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux bruns.

« Avec toi je n'arrive plus à être elle, j'ai besoin de te faire l'amour, je ne peux pas te baiser sans sentiments comme je faisais avant, tu n'as donc pas vraiment eu la vraie EvilQueen. »

« C'était parfait Gina. » Dit Emma en l'embrassant et en se couchant sur elle. « Un parfait mélange entre l'EvilQueen et ma Regina. Tu n'as pas à être l'une ou l'autre entièrement, je veux simplement que tu sois ce que tu as envie d'être. Celle grâce à laquelle tu t'épanouis mon amour. »

Regina sentit des larmes de bonheur lui monter aux yeux lorsque sa compagne la déshabilla puis lui fit l'amour tendrement. Les paroles d'Emma résonnaient dans sa tête, _''je veux simplement que tu sois ce que tu as envie d'être''_ Enfin elle était aimée pour ce qu'elle était et non ce que l'on attendait d'elle. La reine sentait son orgasme monter en elle et tout l'amour qui emplissait sa vie bouillonnait en elle. Les mots d'amour de son amante envahissaient son esprit.

_« __Juste vous et moi »_

_ « Enlevez moi, emmenez moi avec vous dans votre royaume. »_

_ « __Tout ce que je veux c'est rester avec vous Regina. »_

_ « Ma reine j'ai envie de vous embrasser. »_

_« Vous êtes belle Regina, belle et forte, et si vous m'acceptez, je passerai ma vie à vous offrir celle que vous méritez. »_

_« Parce que je t'aime et que jamais je ne pourrais effacer tout ce que tu as vécu. »_

_« Regina ne lutte pas contre moi. C'est juste toi et moi, nous l'acceptons sans concessions, sans craintes. Si nous ne nous étions pas rencontrées, alors j'aurai été incomplète toute ma vie. »_

_ « Te faire l'amour c'est la plus belle chose qu'il m'est été donné de faire et que toi tu me fasses l'amour c'est la plus belle chose qui m'est été donné de vivre. »_

_« Si j'étais dans tes bras, il n'y aurait pas de larmes. »_

_ « Oh Regina oui je veux être ta femme, je veux m'unir à toi, avoir des enfants avec toi et vieillir avec toi. »_

_ « Regina… Je veux faire un bébé. Je veux ton bébé. »_

Cette dernière phrase dansait en elle comme une promesse, un futur à deux à trois à quatre. Un futur d'amour… Un futur de conte de fée… Son conte de fée. Regina ouvrit les yeux et ses iris étaient maintenant violets. Une fumée de la même couleur s'échappait des mains de la reine et les englobait. Elle entra en Emma quand celle-ci la respira profondément, guidée par un instinct nouveau. La princesse sentit la magie de sa fiancée caresser son corps de l'intérieur et se diriger dans sa main, puis dans ses doigts qui œuvraient entre les jambes de la brune. Les deux femmes sentirent un orgasme monter en elle dans un synchronisme parfait et elles crièrent le nom de l'autre quand il les frappa.

En cet instant elles étaient une. Une seule entité chargée d'amour et de magie. Un seul être pur capable d'accomplir un miracle du vrai amour.

Emma s'écroula sur Regina et elles restèrent un moment haletantes à chercher leur souffle. Elles s'embrassèrent et se sourirent étroitement enlacées.

« C'était fort, j'ai senti… C'était si fort. » Soupira Emma.

« C'était magique. »

« Je crois qu'on a réussi à faire un bébé. »

« … Je crois aussi Emma. Je le crois vraiment. »

Elles fermèrent les yeux chacune le sourire aux lèvres et Regina sentait une magie nouvelle réchauffer son ventre, toujours active en elle. Elle posa sa main sur son bas-ventre et sentit une chaleur qui fit grandir son sourire et ses espoirs.

Le lendemain Regina sentait toujours cette chaleur dans le bas de son ventre et elle ne cessait de se le caresser. Emma la regardait faire et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait.

Une semaine plus tard, Regina et Emma emmenèrent Ruby, Aneck et leur bébé au cœur de la forêt. Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière ou se trouvaient les amis et la famille du couple. Les deux loups regardèrent le couple en les interrogeant du regard.

« C'est mon cadeaux en temps que marraine pour Anaelle. » Répondit la reine en gardant le mystère.

Ils s'avancèrent au milieu de la clairière et virent un hôtel. Dessus se tenait un couffin brodé d'or dans lequel Regina installa le bébé. Ruby s'avança et s'exclama en voyant les objets présents. Cinq branches d'arbres différents formaient un pentagramme au centre duquel se trouvait une guirlande de fleurs diverses le tout entourant le couffin. Aux quatre coins de l'hôtel, la reine avait disposé une bougie.

« Au mon dieu Regina ce n'est pas ce que je pense ? » Dit la louve en s'approchant de son amie.

« Si Ruby »

« Tu vas bénir notre fille ? Magiquement bénir notre fille ? La lier à toi ? »

« Si vous le voulez oui. »

« Oh mon dieu Regina bien sûr que nous le voulons. » Dit Aneck en arborant le même immense sourire que sa femme.

Regina sourit à son tour et commença la cérémonie.

« Par le pentagramme j'en appelle à ma magie pour bénir cette enfant : Anaelle. Fille des loups, enfant de la nature, c'est ainsi que je te bénis. Par les pouvoirs des arbres et des fleurs, soit la bienvenue au royaume noir et dans en ce monde. Que l'olivier t'apporte la paix, l'acacia la longévité, le châtaigner la vérité et l'équilibre, l'églantier le grand amour et la féminité et le pommier la sagesse et la connaissance. Chaque fleur de cette couronne sera un pilier de ta vie, l'amarante t'apportant l'amour durable, l'aubépine l'espoir, la belle dame la pureté, le bleuet la délicatesse, le camélia du charme, la fleur de citronnier l'enthousiasme, le crocus la joie, l'églantine la poésie, le jasmin la grâce, la rose rouge la passion, le lys la douceur, le magnolia la dignité, la marguerite l'innocence, le nénuphar un cœur pur, la fleur d'oranger la beauté et la rose rose l'amour véritable. »

Regina avait touché chaque branche et chaque fleur en les citant et un halo de magie blanc s'était progressivement formé en sortant de ses doigts.

« J'en appelle au peuple des loups et à leur force. »

Quand elle dit cela, une multitude de loups apparue en lisière de la clairière et ils se mirent à hurler en signe d'allégeance. Regina concentra la magie entre se main et la transféra dans une fine gourmette en or blanc. Le prénom de l'enfant se grava dessus, puis un pommier et une couronne les symboles de la reine d'un côté, et enfin une empreinte de loup de l'autre. Un éclair de lumière blanche frappa la gourmette et un vent violent se leva. Les fleurs de la couronne se détachèrent et se mirent à virevolter autour du bébé qui les regardait fasciné. Le vent se calma et la lumière se dissipa doucement. Regina mit la gourmette autour du petit poignet d'Anaelle et elle s'ajusta immédiatement à sa taille.

« Par cette gourmette je me lie à toi, elle t'apportera les pouvoirs de la nature, des arbres et des fleurs, et un lien unique avec ma magie. Quand tu grandiras et que tu auras besoin de moi, tu n'auras qu'à toucher cette gourmette et m'appeler. Ou que je sois, quoi que je fasse, j'entendrais ton appel et y répondrai. »

Elle embrassa le front de l'enfant qui attrapa une de ses longues boucles brunes pour jouer avec. Regina câlina son visage et se tourna vers ses parents.

« Ruby, Aneck, ce lien fonctionnera également si c'est l'un de vous qui m'appelle via la gourmette. Je serai toujours là pour vous protéger, pour protéger ma famille. »

Ils la prirent dans leurs bras et Emma se joint à eux en portant Anaelle. Les personnes présentes saluèrent la beauté de cette famille atypique, mais forte.

Après ça, pendant plus d'un mois, les deux femmes préparèrent leur mariage et une nuit, Regina réveilla sa fiancée.

« Emma mon amour, réveille toi s'il-te-plait. Emma » Dit-elle en la secouant doucement.

« Hmmm, quoi ? » Grogna la blonde en resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille de la reine et en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

« J'ai du retard. »

« Quoi ? » Questionna Emma en ouvrant les yeux d'un coup.

« J'ai du retard, deux semaines déjà. Avec les préparatifs du mariage je ne m'en suis pas aperçue de suite. »

« Ca veut dire que… Qu'on va… Que tu es… »

« Oui, je pense que je suis enceinte. »

« Oh mon dieu Gina c'est merveilleux. » Dit-elle en l'embrassant passionnément. Elle souleva ensuite la couverture et se mit à embrasser et câliner son ventre.

« Emma, il ne faut pas trop espérer, c'est peut être un simple retard. »

La princesse respira profondément l'odeur de la peau de compagne et posa son oreille contre son nombril.

« Gina je suis sûre qu'on a réussit. Nous irons voir le docteur demain matin et nous en aurons la confirmation. Gina notre fin heureuse est là, toi, moi, notre mariage et le plus beau… Notre bébé. »

Emma se remit à embrasser le ventre de sa compagne et elle la caressait tendrement. Elle câlinait ses côtés et sourit en la sentant trembler légèrement sous elle.

« Tu aimes ce que je te fais là ? » Dit-elle pour l'asticoter.

« Hummm. » Gémit la reine.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'onduler doucement pour créer une friction et soupira quand Emma la déshabilla en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle dévoilait. Elle grogna de plaisir quand la princesse commença à œuvrer entre ses jambes et enfouit sa main dans sa longue chevelure blonde. Emma sourit quand sa compagne se mit à agripper ses cheveux pour l'inciter à accentuer ses caresses intimes. Elle lui fit tendrement l'amour et se remit à embrasser son ventre pendant que Regina essayait de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

« Emma je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » Emma vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Dans un mois nous serons mariées. »

« Et dans neufs mois nous serons mamans. »

Regina se jeta sur elle pour lui faire passionnément l'amour à son tour.

Le jour du mariage approchait rapidement et Regina était sur le point d'imploser tant le stress des derniers préparatifs était important.

« Gina j'ai besoin de te parler. »

« Je vais tuer le fleuriste, il m'agace, en quoi trouver deux milles orchidées blanches est si du à faire ? »

« Gina a-t-on vraiment besoin d'autant d'orchidées blanches ? »

« Mais ce sont tes fleurs préférés… Je voudrais juste qu'il y en ait partout, que ce soit parfait. »

« Ce sera parfait mon amour. Ce sera nous. »

« Je t'aime tant » Dit la reine en attrapant doucement sa fiancée par la taille. Elle scella leurs lèvres avec amour et inspira profondément. « De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

« Je voudrais… Je pense que je voudrais que mes parents soient là la semaine prochaine. »

« Emma c'est totalement normal. »

« Ca ne te dérange pas ? Que ma mère soit là ? »

« Non, tant que toi tu es heureuse, alors moi ça va. »

« Gina c'est notre mariage, et après ton premier je voudrais que celui là soit parfait. »

« Ma douce princesse. Cette fois-ci je le veux, mon seul souhait est de m'unir à toi, passer ma vie avec toi. Je te veux toi et donc ta famille. Même si elle me fait péter les plombs. » Ajouta-t-elle en rigolant.

Elles se rendirent l'après-midi même au royaume blanc et Emma prit son père dans ses bras quand elle le vit.

« Emma comme ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Tu as changé. »

« C'est vrai ? » Dit-elle en se séparant de lui.

« Oui tu as… Tu sembles tellement adulte maintenant, et plus épanouie. Oh ma fille adorée tu m'avais tellement manqué. » Dit-il en la reprenant dans ses bras, ravi qu'elle ne le repousse pas.

Emma se dirigea ensuite doucement vers sa mère qui n'osait pas bouger, à peine respirer. La jeune princesse la prit doucement dans ses bras et la serra contre elle. Elle sentit sa mère lui rendre très fort son étreinte. Elle se sépara rapidement et embrassa sa joue. Leurs gestes étaient timides et Emma avait du mal à oublier tout ce qui c'était passé. Mais Snow était sa mère et malgré tout elle l'aimait, elle voulait donc avancée, forte du soutient de Regina.

« Emma… Je suis vraiment heureuse de te voir. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je vais bien maman, je vais très bien. »

Un silence gêné s'installa et Regina vint rapidement à la rescousse de sa fiancée.

« Emma, peut-être tes parents voudraient connaître la raison de notre venue. »

Regina s'était approchée d'Emma et avait prit sa main. Snow et David remarquèrent le geste, le roi sourit et la reine se contenta de fixer les doigts qui s'entrelaçaient.

« Oui tu as raison. Maman… Papa… Comme vous le savez, Regina souhaitait me demander en mariage et j'ai accepté. Nous nous marions dans deux semaines. » Dit-elle en levant sa main contre son visage pour montrer sa bague.

« C'est merveilleux Emma, Regina, Snow et moi sommes totalement ravis pour vous deux. Vous êtes un magnifique couple. »

« Merci David. » Dit Regina qui ne put s'empêcher de passer un bras autour de la taille de la blonde.

« Nous sommes venues pour vous demander… pour vous inviter au mariage. » Dit-Emma à toute vitesse. « Papa, maman, j'aimerai vraiment que vous soyez là… Tous les deux, avec moi pour l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. »

Snow éclata en sanglot et le couple comprit vite que c'était des larmes de bonheur.

« Emma pour rien au monde nous louperions ce jour. » Dit-elle en venant prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Elle s'avança ensuite vers Regina et très timidement prit la reine noire contre elle. « Merci Regina, merci d'avoir sauvé ma fille comme tu m'as sauvé il y a si longtemps. »

Regina lui rendit son étreinte. « Laissons le passé dernière nous Snow et regardons vers l'avenir, pour Emma. Nous pouvons le vivre comme une famille si tu le veux aussi. »

« Oui, je le veux vraiment. » Dit la reine blanche avec les larmes aux yeux.

« Papa » Dit-Emma en se tournant vers lui. « Voudrais-tu… Accepterais-tu de me conduire jusqu'à l'hôtel ? »

David essaya vainement d'arrêter les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et serra sa fille contre lui. « J'espérais tant que tu me le demande. »

« Il y a autre chose » Dit Emma en venant prendre la main de Regina. Elles se sourirent et la princesse inspira profondément. « Nous allons avoir un bébé. Regina est enceinte. »

Le couple resta un moment abasourdis les yeux grands ouverts.

« Tu es… » Bégaya Snow en regarda son ancienne belle-mère. « Mais tu… Qui est le père ? »

« C'est moi. » Répondit la princesse. « Nous faisions… Bref nous étions ensemble et la magie de Regina à débordé et est entrée en moi me permettant de lui faire un bébé. C'est la magie du vrai amour qui nous unit. »

Le couple mit quelques temps à assimiler les faits et David prit tour à tour les deux femmes pour les féliciter chaleureusement. Snow avait plus de mal à accepter toutes ces nouvelles mais elle les félicita et elles surent que c'était sincère.

Le matin du jour J arriva enfin. Emma et Regina ne dormait plus ensemble et ne se voyaient plus depuis trois jours. Elles avaient convenu de cela pour rendre les retrouvailles le jour du mariage plus fortes, mais elles commençaient toutes les deux à regretter.

Chacune angoissait de son côté. David et Snow aidaient leur fille à se calmer. Ruby, qui était le témoin de la princesse, faisait l'aller retour entre les deux femmes. Aneck et Maria restaient avec Regina qui énumérait tout ce qui pouvait mal se passer au cours de la journée. Quelques jours plus tôt, Regina avait demandé à Aneck s'il pouvait la conduire jusqu'à l'hôtel et c'est Maria qui était son témoin.

« Tu es magnifique. » Dit-Ruby en entrant et en la voyant dans sa robe de mariée.

« Comment va Emma ? »

« Elle va très bien Regina. Tout va très bien tu n'as pas à stresser. » Dit-elle d'une voix calme et posée. Regina soupira et sourit timidement.

« J'ai hâte de la voir. »

« Elle a hâte de te voir aussi. »

Quelques instants plus tard Aneck et Regina descendaient l'allée les menant jusqu'à l'hôtel. Regina portait une robe dos nus, dont le haut était un corset blanc en dentelle fine. Sa robe était longue et raide et se terminait en une longue traine. Ces longs cheveux noirs étaient en parti relevés et tombaient en cascades sur ses épaules nues.

Quand Regina vit Emma descendre l'allée aux bras de son père, toutes ses craintes s'envolèrent. Le mariage avait lieu dehors et l'allée était délimitée par des arches recouvertes d'orchidées blanches. Emma était magnifique dans une robe blanche comportant plusieurs jupons qui faisait gonfler sa robe. De fines perles argentées étaient cousues sur la totalité de son bustier jusqu'au haut de ses fesses. Les deux femmes ne pouvaient détacher leurs regards l'une de l'autre.

« Tu es… époustouflante. » Soupira la reine quand la princesse fut à son niveau.

Au moment de prononcer leurs vœux, c'est Emma qui commença à énoncer les siens.

« Regina, ma beauté, mon amour, ma reine. Tu es entrée dans ma vie comme une tornade blanche. Tu m'as fait m'épanouir, ouvrir mes ailes et m'envoler vers une vie d'amour avec toi. Du moment où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi, mon cœur s'est mis à battre pour toi. Je t'ai aimé à la seconde ou je t'ai vu et cet amour ne cesse de grandir. Je t'aime Regina, plus que ma vie. Tu es mon présent et mon futur, tu es le soleil dans mon ciel. A jamais et pour toujours je t'aime et je t'aimerai. »

Regina essuya une larme qui coulait sur son visage et inspira profondément avant de se lancer à son tour.

« Emma. Ma douce princesse. Avant de te rencontrer je pensais que la nuit était tombée sur ma vie et puis une lumière s'est allumée dans mes ténèbres. Cette étincelle c'était toi, et elle n'a fait que grandir à ton contact et finalement le jour c'est levé, plus beau et plus brillant que jamais. Je ne pensais pas mériter un tel amour, je pensais que je ne valais pas la peine qu'on se batte pour moi. Et puis tu l'as fait, avec ardeur et fougue ma chevalière blanche. Tu as chassé mes démons, balayé mes craintes. Tu m'as entouré d'amour et de douceur, tu m'as offert tout ce dont je rêvais et bien plus encore. Emma je t'aime, plus que tout au monde, et toute ma vie je la passerai à rendre la tienne plus belle. »

Après la bénédiction du marieur, Regina embrassa tendrement sa femme sous les applaudissements de leurs proches et de la foule venue assister au mariage de leur reine.

« Je t'aime Emma, princesse du royaume blanc et reine du royaume noir. »

« Je t'aime Regina, mon amour, mon vrai amour. »

Les deux femmes se ré embrassèrent avec tout l'amour qu'elles éprouvaient pour l'autre en pensant à la vie heureuse qui s'ouvrait à elles.

* * *

**Et voilà, un chapitre de plus et la fin qui s'approche à grands pas. Normalement (si mon imagination débordante se tient tranquille) le prochain sera le dernier et arrivera le week end prochain**


	16. Epilogue

**Voila mon dernier chapitre. Je vous présente avec émotion l'ultime chapitre de ma première fic, mon premier bébé :P**

**Merci à tous pour vos avis et votre soutient tout au long de cette histoire, vous n'imaginez même pas combien cela me réchauffe le coeur. Je vous avoue que j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de publier car je doute beaucoup sur ma capacité à écrire quelque chose d'intéressant à lire et vos review et vos MP m'apporte à chaque fois beaucoup de bonheur.**

**Chapitre M**

**Bonne lecture à tous en espérant que la fin vous plaise.**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : ****Épilogue**

Le mariage se passa à merveille. Emma était assise et regardait les gens s'amuser sous ses yeux. Sa mère discutait avec Granny, elle était visiblement mal à l'aise au début de la cérémonie mais Regina l'avait présenté à de nombreuses personnes pour l'aider à s'intégrer. Ruby avait également passé du temps avec elle pour renouer doucement les liens fragilisés. La reine blanche c'était détendue et même si elle voyait certains regards désapprobateurs à son égard, elle voyait également que le peuple du royaume noir était près à l'accepter malgré ce qu'elle avait fait.

En tournant la tête, Emma vit son père en grande discussion avec des amis d'Aneck, tous rigolant à gorge déployée. Ruby avait beaucoup trop bu et elle était en train de chauffer honteusement Aneck. Emma rit en voyant le jeune loup tenter tant bien que mal de contrôler les mains baladeuses et la bouche avide de sa femme. Partout des hommes et des femmes s'amusaient, dansaient, buvaient, discutaient ensembles. Des gens du royaume noir entrainaient ceux du royaume blanc sur la piste de danse. Des couples peut être éphémères se formaient au grès des rencontres, indifférents de l'origine et la nature de chacun.

La princesse nota avec joie et émotion que des couples homosexuels osaient s'afficher ensemble, forts de l'exemple de leurs reines. Son regard se fixa finalement sur sa femme si belle dans sa robe blanche. Elle discutait avec Maria et nota le regard de sa compagne sur elle. Elle embrassa la joue de son amie et commença à se diriger vers la jeune blonde. En la voyant approcher, Emma songea à tout ce par quoi elles en étaient passé pour en arriver finalement là. Elle détaillait son corps et songeait avec envie au moment ou elles seraient enfin seules. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son ventre toujours plat et elle sourit en songeant à leur bébé à venir.

« Tu es perdue dans tes pensées ma très chère femme ? » Questionna Regina en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Emma toujours assise attrapa sa femme par la taille et l'attira vers elle pour embrasser son ventre. Elle colla ensuite son oreille et serra un peu plus la reine contre elle.

« Je t'aime. » Soupira-t-elle en la sentant glisser ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux blonds.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Emma se leva pour venir embrasser ses lèvres.

« J'ai hâte que nous soyons seule, j'ai envie de te faire l'amour. »

« Moi j'ai envie de t'arracher cette robe et gouter à Heyyyy Papa… » Dit Emma en voyant son père les rejoindre.

« Emma, je voulais savoir si je pouvais inviter ta femme à danser si elle est d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr » Accepta Regina non sans une légère crainte naissant dans son ventre.

Ils dansèrent un peu avant que David ne prenne la parole.

« Je suis heureux pour vous deux ! »

« Vraiment ? » Ne put s'empêcher de questionner la reine.

« Oui Regina… Vraiment ! Vous êtes magnifique toutes les deux et je n'ai jamais vu Emma aussi heureuse. Et puis ce bébé qui grandit en vous, votre bébé… C'est un miracle, un pur bonheur, j'ai hâte de le rencontrer, j'espère que sa grand-mère et moi pourrons faire partis de sa famille. »

« Bien sûr, Emma le veux et moi également. Ce bébé sera entouré d'amour, deux mamans, des grands parents, sa marraine, son parrain… Tellement de gens qui l'aiment déjà sincèrement. »

David regarda la reine avec gentillesse en comprenant ce qu'elle sous entendait inconsciemment.

« Oui Regina ce bébé sera aimé et vous allez être une maman merveilleuse. Vous allez lui offrir tout ce que vous n'avez pas eu et bien plus encore. »

« J'ai parfois peur. »

« Peur de quoi ? »

Regina resta silencieuse et David attrapa son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder.

« Regina, vous pouvez me parler si quelque chose vous tracasse. Je sais que nos relations n'ont pas toujours été évidentes, mais je sais maintenant que vous avez changé et que votre amour pour Emma est vrai. Si je peux vous aider alors je le ferai avec joie. »

« J'ai… J'ai peur que cet enfant me déteste. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Je haïssais ma mère, et mon père, je l'aimais autant que je lui en voulais de ne pas s'opposer à ma mère. »

« Votre mère vous a maltraité psychologiquement et, je crois comprendre physiquement aussi, et cela toute votre vie. Votre père a toujours laissé faire, vos sentiments à leur égard sont donc complètement normaux. Vous, vous allez être une mère aimante et douce, une mère à l'écoute et présente. Vous lui apporterez de la tendresse, de la joie, de la stabilité et la rigueur qu'il faut à l'épanouissement d'un enfant. Vous ne serez pas comme vos parents et contrairement à nous, vous n'enfermerez pas votre enfant en croyant faire pour son bien, vous l'aiderai à trouver son vrai amour plutôt que lui mettre des battons dans les roues. »

« Vous avez été un bon père pour Emma vous ne devez pas en douter. »

« J'ai fait mon lot d'erreurs. »

« Chaque parent en fait. »

« Peut-être, mais j'estime qu'à partir du moment où nous avons ramené Emma au royaume blanc de force, nos erreurs sont totalement impardonnables. »

« Ne vivons pas dans le passé David. Le principal c'est de réussir à être une famille maintenant. »

« C'est tout ce que je souhaite Regina, faire parti de votre famille. »

« La question ne se pose même pas… beau-papa. »

David rit aux éclats et embrassa la reine sur le front.

« Je vous libère, Emma n'en peut plus d'attendre pour vous récupérer. Je vais chercher Snow nous n'allons pas tarder il est presque l'aube. »

Regina et Emma n'avaient maintenant plus qu'une envie, monter dans leur chambre et consommer leur mariage avec fougue et passion.

« Nous partons » Dit David au couple. Snow et lui prirent Emma dans leur bras et l'étreignirent tendrement. David fit de même avec Regina et Snow se contenta d'une accolade rapide et gênée.

« Vous devez être épuisée, nous vous souhaitons une bonne nuit » Dit Snow gentiment.

Emma et Regina arborèrent un sourire de circonstance après s'être lancé un regard qui en disait long.

« Je ne veux pas savoir, je ne veux pas savoir. » Dit David en attirant sa femme.

Emma enroula ses bras autour de la taille de la reine et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Regina soupira d'aise et se laissa aller en voyant que les seuls gens qui restaient ne prêtaient pas attention à elles. Elle glissa sa main dans la longue crinière blonde pour la maintenir en place. Emma suçait avidement sa peau jusqu'à laisser une belle marque violette.

« Emma » Gémit-elle. « Allons dans la chambre. »

Elles se dirigèrent tant bien que mal jusqu'à leur chambre sans jamais desceller leurs lèvres. A la moitié des escaliers Emma passa son bras sous les genoux de sa femme et la souleva. Elle l'amena jusqu'à leur lit en essayant de ne pas tomber malgré les baisers qu'elle déposait dans son cou.

La jeune blonde commença à sensuellement défaire les lacets de son corset, embrassant chaque parcelle de son dos qu'elle dévoilait. La pièce n'était éclairée que par des bougies et Regina sentait son cœur s'emballer dangereusement. Une fois nue toute les deux, les deux femmes se regardèrent un moment. Chacune appréhendait le corps de l'autre d'une façon nouvelle. Emma détaillait les légers changements qui apparaissaient déjà chez sa femme. Même si son ventre était toujours parfaitement plat, ses seins étaient plus gros et la jeune blonde se lécha les lèvres en en prenant pleinement conscience. Elle remarqua également que ses auréoles étaient plus foncées que d'habitude, et depuis quelques jours elle avait également noté que la reine était plus sensible dès qu'elle lui touchait les seins.

Elles ne disaient rien et seul le crépitement des bougies venait troubler romantiquement le silence. Regina voyait les poils de sa compagne se hérisser d'excitation. Comme à son habitude son ventre tremblait légèrement et un frisson la parcourue quand la brune glissa sa main sur sa taille. Elle l'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent et respira profondément dans son cou, son nez effleurant la peau d'Emma qui avait les yeux fermés sous l'intensité du moment.

« Regina » Soupira-t-elle.

« Je t'aime » Répondit l'EvilQueen d'une voix à peine perceptible. « Ma reine. »

Elle continua à la caresser du bout des doigts et l'embrassa quand elle l'entendit gémir d'envie. Regina glissa lentement sa main pour la poser sur le sexe de la blonde. Emma grogna et approfondit leur baiser, elle bougeait inconsciemment ses son bassin pour créer une friction. La reine noire attrapa sa nuque et sans bouger son autre main, la fit basculer sur le lit. Elle grimpa au dessus d'elle et passa un doigt entre ses lèvres gonflées de désir. Elle la découvrit très excitée et déjà prête à l'accueillir. Elle la pénétra de deux doigts d'un coup et commença un lent va-et-vient. Emma se cambrait autant qu'elle pouvait et elle gémit quand son amante se mit à la caresser entre ses seins tout en continuant ses pénétrations. Elle attrapa un de ses seins à pleine main, le massant délicatement tout en embrassant son ventre. Elle titilla son nombril avec sa langue, manœuvre qu'elle savait très efficace sur sa compagne. Les sensations cumulées de ses doigts en elle, la pression sur son sein et sa langue sur son nombril amena Emma jusqu'à un orgasme puissant. Elle se laissa aller dans un cri de plaisir et Regina se délecta des tremblements violents de son corps.

« Gina je t'aime »

La reine sourit en s'allongeant contre elle. Elle la câlinait doucement et enfouit son visage dans son cou qu'elle embrassa tendrement. Emma se mit sur elle et se positionna pour que leurs sexes se touchent. Elle commença à onduler et leurs gémissements emplirent rapidement la pièce. Regina sentit ses orteils s'enrouler quand un premier orgasme la frappa. Elle mit ses mains sur le haut des fesses de la blondes pour l'inciter à continuer.

« Jouis pour moi » Murmura-t-elle.

Emma recommença ses ondulations avec joie mais prenait sur elle pour ralentir son plaisir au maximum, attendant sa femme. Elles crièrent ensemble quand elles atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps.

Elles s'embrassèrent longtemps, continuant à se câliner gentiment pendant plus de deux heures, se disant des mots d'amour dans l'intimité de leur chambre, de leur foyer. Quand le sommeil commença à les gagner, Regina prit sa compagne contre elle mais celle-ci l'en empêcha. Elle l'a regarda confuse et sourit en comprenant sa manœuvre.

« C'est moi la grande cuillère Gina, je t'avais dit qu'une fois plus expérimentée c'est moi qui te prendrai dans mes bras et te protègerai. »

La reine se laissa faire, sentir ses bras fort autour d'elle, se souffle chaud dans sa nuque, ce corps épousant parfaitement ses formes, elle était là ou elle avait toujours voulu être.

Quatre mois passèrent tranquillement. Le ventre de Regina grossissait pour le plus grand bonheur d'Emma. A six mois de grossesse, la reine était en pleine forme, elle n'avait plus la crainte de perdre leur bébé et s'épanouissait pleinement dans sa vie de couple et sa maternité à venir. Les deux femmes étaient presque inséparables, le soir Emma racontait des histoires au bébé en câlinant le ventre rond. L'ancienne EvilQueen aimait ces moments par-dessus tout, elle glissait ses doigts dans la longue chevelure blonde et se laissait bercer par sa voix douce.

Certaines nuits Regina s'endormait durant ces moments et Emma prenait soin de la couvrir avant de s'installer contre elle. D'autres fois elles faisaient l'amour tendrement ou passionnément. Par moment, la reine était une boule d'hormones, il lui arrivait souvent de se jeter sur sa femme à toute heure de la journée et dans tous types de lieux, mais cette dernière ne s'en plaignait jamais. Elles étaient allé passer un mois au royaume blanc pour qu'Emma puisse faire table rase du passé et repartir sur de nouvelles bases avec sa mère. Snow avait eut du mal les premiers temps car le couple avait décidé de vivre comme a leur habitude. Elles se promenaient main dans la main, s'embrasser, se murmuraient à l'oreille. La reine blanche fixait beaucoup le ventre de Regina au début. Il y avait souvent des dérapages verbaux entre les deux femmes qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'asticoter régulièrement. Mais la joute verbale avait rapidement tourné à un jeu entre elles. Elles renouaient doucement des liens à leur façon sous le regard bienveillant d'Emma et David.

A un mois du terme Regina eut de nombreuses complications, le risque d'accoucher prématurément était tellement fort qu'elle dut rester au lit jusqu'à terme. Cette période renforça encore plus leur couple, Emma anticipait tous ses besoins et s'occupait d'elle avec une dévotion inimaginable. Elle calmait ses angoisses, égayait ses jours et remontait son moral. Grâce à ses bons soins elle réussit à amener sa grossesse à terme et en plein milieu d'une nuit d'encre elle réveilla sa femme en trombe.

« Emma j'ai perdu les eaux, je crois que c'est le moment. »

« Okay calme toi, tout va bien se passer mon amour, tout va bien se passer, respire profondément, respire. »

« On va avoir notre bébé ? » Questionna la reine affolée.

« Oui ma Gina. On va avoir notre bébé et tout va bien se passer. »

« Okay… Okay. » Soupira-t-elle.

Emma l'embrassa tendrement et couru chercher l'accoucheurse. L'accouchement fut difficile car le bébé se présentait par le siège, Regina poussait de toute ses forces depuis un moment. Sa force et sa détermination emplissait sa femme de fierté. Quand Emma la sentit commencer à craquer physiquement, elle s'installa sur le lit dans son dos, ajusta sa position et attrapa ses deux mains. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou et lui parla doucement et calmement à l'oreille.

« Je sais que c'est difficile et que tu es exténuée mon amour, mais songe au moment ou tu l'auras dans tes bras et qu'il sera avec nous. »

« Il ? Tu… penses qu'on… va avoir un gar… un garçon ? »

« Oui, enfin, je ne sais pas, c'est ce que je me suis imaginait mais peut importe, ce sera notre bébé. »

« Notre bébé. A juste toi et moi. »

« A juste toi et moi. »

A la nouvelle contraction Regina poussa de toutes ses forces et quelques instants après un son empli la pièce. Les pleurs puissants du bébé décrochèrent d'immenses sourires à ses mères.

« Félicitation mes reines, vous avez un petit garçon. »

Après l'avoir toiletté, l'accoucheuse le plaça tout emmailloté dans les bras de la reine noire. Emma était toujours dans son dos et sentait avec bonheur sa femme s'appuyer contre elles. Elles ne pouvaient détourner leurs regards du nourrisson.

« Avez-vous réfléchit à un prénom ? » Questionna l'accoucheuse qui s'apprêtait à les laisser.

« J'avais pensé à Henry. » Dit doucement Emma.

La reine la regarda avec émotion avant de murmurer. « Henry ? Tu… Tu serais d'accord de le nommer comme mon père. »

« Oui, c'est un prénom magnifique et je sais combien tu aimais ton père. »

« Henry » Dit Regina en tournant ses yeux vers lui. « Bienvenue parmi nous, mon tout petit bébé. »

_10 ans plus tard…_

« Maman, maman, à quelle heure arrivent papi et mamie ? »

« En début d'après-midi mon cœur »

« Et Ruby et Aneck ? »

« C'est Ruby et Aneck que tu as hâte de voir ou Anaëlle ? »

« Maman. » Répliqua le jeune garçon choqué par le sous-entendu de sa mère.

L'ancienne EvilQueen rit aux éclats devant la moue boudeuse de son fils, elle ébouriffa ses cheveux aussi noirs que les siens et contempla ses yeux émeraude qu'il tenait de son autre mère.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » Questionna la blonde en arrivant.

« Mama, j'ai hâte que tout le monde arrive pour mon anniversaire. »

« Il a surtout hâte qu'Anaëlle arrive. » Dit Regina en venant embrasser sa femme.

« Ohh » Dit la jeune blonde en venant embrasser son fils. « Ton amoureuse te manque ? »

« C'est pas mon amoureuse, c'est mon amie et elle est jolie et gentille mais c'est pas mon amoureuse. » Se défendit l'enfant.

« Notre bébé qui va se marier. » Dit Regina en essuyant une fausse larme au coin de son œil.

« Ah non ce n'est pas possible, j'ai pas encore fait mon discours d'intimidation sur sa prétendante. » S'indigna Emma.

« Vous êtes vraiment trop nulles. »

« On peut le devenir encore plus. » Dit Emma en lançant un regard entendu à sa femme.

Elles se ruèrent toutes les deux sur lui en le faisant tomber sur son lit. Elles commencèrent à lui faire des chatouilles et la pièce s'emplit de leurs rires.

L'après-midi Regina regardait son petit monde évoluer sous ses yeux. Dix ans déjà qu'elle vivait son conte de fée. Leur fils grandissait tranquillement de même qu'Eva leur fille. Quatres ans après la naissance d'Henry, elles avaient décidé d'avoir un deuxième bébé qu'Emma porterait. Elles avaient pensé que cela se ferait facilement comme le premier mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elles avaient beau essayer Regina n'arrivait jamais à libérer la magie blanche qui leur avait permit de concevoir Henry et cela pendant plus d'un an. Un soir ou la reine perdait confiance et refusait donc d'essayer encore, Emma la rassura. Elle lui expliqua de ne pas s'en vouloir, qu'elles avaient le temps et qu'elle l'aimait. Elle lui murmura des mots d'amours et quand la reine commença à lui faire l'amour la magie opéra. Elle se proposa jusque dans la main de la reine et elle réussit à mettre sa femme enceinte.

Neuf mois plus tard elles accueillirent leur petite fille et le plus attentionné était Henry. Le petit garçon de six ans se levait dès que sa sœur pleurait et venait s'installer dans le lit avec ses mamans pendait qu'Emma lui donnait le sein. Il s'occupait d'elle, lui racontait des histoires et était également aux petits soins pour ses mères. En grandissant, Eva s'était avérée être la copie conforme de Regina. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux noirs, les mêmes yeux chocolats et pouvait, tout comme sa mère, obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait d'Emma. Elle avait également hérité du tempérament affirmé de la blonde et de ses longues boucles.

Maintenant Henry avait dix ans et Eva quatre, Ruby et Aneck avaient eu deux jumelles qui avaient maintenant huit ans et Anaëlle en avait onze. Le château résonnait maintenant des cris et des rires de tous ces enfants et le bonheur s'était durablement installé dans sa vie.

En regardant leurs enfants jouer, Regina vint prendre sa femme par la taille et lova son visage dans son cou. Emma se détendit immédiatement contre elle et appuya sa tête contre la sienne.

« Je t'aime Emma. »

Emma soupira de plaisir et tourna la tête pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

« Je t'aime Regina, mon amour. »

« Tu m'as offert une vie… si belle, une vie si merveilleuse. Je vivais dans la solitude et le mal être et depuis que tu es là je vis dans la joie et l'euphorie. » Regina parlait doucement dans son oreille. « Ma fin heureuse, je ne pensais pas qu'elle se présenterait sous les traits d'une magnifique blonde envoutante aux yeux verts, la filles de mes plus anciens ennemies. Mais à l' instant où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi j'ai su que mon cœur ne battrait plus jamais pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je t'aime, j'aime nos enfant, notre vie, nos amis, notre famille. Je suis emplie d'amour et je suis aimée et c'est grâce à toi je t'aime Emma. »

La blonde se tourna dans ses bras pour lui faire face et lui transmit tout son amour dans un baiser tendre et intense.

« Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé et tu es la femme la plus belle, l'esprit le plus pur et le cœur le plus grand dont je pouvais rêver. Je t'aime plus que ma vie et autant que j'aime nos enfants. »

Elle l'embrassa encore et la voix de leur fils attira leur attention.

« Maman, mama venez je vais ouvrir mes cadeaux. »

Les deux femmes sourirent à leur fils et le suivirent heureuses comme elles allaient passer leur vie…

Main dans la main.

* * *

**Et voilà... Qu'en avez vous pensez?**

**J'ai deux fics que j'ai commencé à écrire et une dans ma tête mais je ne sais absolument pas laquelle publier car elles sont totalement différentes les unes des autres et de "Juste vous et moi"**

**Voici les résumés, n'hésitez pas à me dire laquelle vous donne envie de la découvrir. (Je précise que ce sont des SwanQueen :D)**

**Histoire 1 : (Il n'y a ni magie, ni pays des comptes de fée ni Henry dans celle là)**

**Elle sera ma vie**

**Emma Swan est étudiante en droit et rencontre un beau jour Regina Mills. Elle est son professeur de droit de pénal et pour la jeune femme le coup de foudre est immédiat. Elle va vite découvrir que derrière ce masque de femme sûre d'elle et épanouie, se cache une femme pleine de doute et des émotions à fleur de peau. Emma se fait alors une promesse, envers et contre tous, elle réparera cette femme brisée car elle le sait, cette femme sera sa vie.**

**Histoire 2 : ****(Il n'y a ni magie, ni pays des comptes de fée)**

******Un contrat, des conséquences**

******Regina Mills est une femme sûre d'elle et fière de 30ans qui règne sur sa ville avec droiture et une main de fer. Elle aime son fils par dessus tout mais seule ombre dans sa vie, l'absence totalement de vie sentimentale. Tout va basculer un soir ou elle rencontre une jeune prostituée pleine de vie et d'assurance, Emma Swan. Elle prend la décision de lui proposer un contrat sans se douter des conséquences qui chambouleront leurs vies.**

******Histoire 3 : (Se passe à Storybrooke après la saison 2, Neal n'a pas disparu et Henry n'a pas été enlevé par Grag et Tamara)**

******Emma s'apprête à se marier et fonder une famille avec son fils et son père Neal. Mais comment se marier quand toutes ses pensées se dirigent vers la ténébreuse Regina? Comment faire semblant que c'est ce qu'elle veut? La sauveuse enfouit ses sentiments au fond d'elle car de toute façon elle sait qu'ils ne seront jamais réciproques. Mais quelques jours avant son mariage...**


End file.
